The Truth
by reapersama101
Summary: Alex Green is the newest Clearwater in the family and a very special girl. The girl is perfectly imprinted by Collin and sadly, she was surprised to find herself this strong. But with the Cullens and the Pack, she can make it. She thinks... CollinxOC!
1. Weddings and Italy

Reaper101202

Time of My Life~3

Chapter one: Italy and weddings.

Bum, bum, bum-bum. Bum, bum, bum-bum. Yeah, I always get that confused with the death march too. But that didn't matter. I was humming the death march (much to my new step-brother, Seth's amusement) as I walked down the aisle on his arm. Hey, if I had to wear this puke-green dress then I get to hum whatever the fuck I want. And I doubt that Seth was all that pleased with how he had to wear a tux. My bio-brother definitely wasn't pleased. Then again, he was emo so he basically hated anything. I was wearing a puke-green dress that was shredded at the bottom quite fashionably and had red spaghetti straps. Then there was the teeny tiny bow at the waist that was red to match. Then I had to wear the red pumps to match my dress. Holy Jesus, I looked like a Christmas wreath!

My dad, Colin Green, was marrying my new step-mom, Sue Clearwater. Don't get me wrong; I love Sue to death. She doesn't take shit and she doesn't give it either so she's basically an older version of me. But I looked nothing like her whatsoever. I was pale while she was tan. I had bright red hair while she had black hair. I had green eyes while she had brown. I was carrying the bouquet of lilies as the bridesmaid (it's kind of a given when you're the new step-daughter) along with Sue's real daughter, Leah. Leah looked like a younger duplicate of her mom. Seth was the male version!

Meanwhile, my bio-brother, Jason, was totally into his emo look. He had dyed black hair and pale skin with his ears pierced (three hoops at the tips of his ears, one stud in the lobes) and basically a blank expression 24/7. I left Seth's side to go to Leah's side on Sue's side of the Alter. I gave her a small smile but she only scowled at me. Oh, great; I get the bitch for a step-sis. You see, my mom died six years ago when Jason and I were about nine years old. Despite my age, I was the sister. Jason was the brother. He tried not to show his emotion but that didn't matter; what mattered was that I saw his emotion. I helped him and dad get through that. Now dad and I were happy and Jason was kind of…left behind when the happy boat sailed off.

Don't get me wrong; he was totally waving us off from the dock. He did not board only because he wasn't willing to get on. Now he's in his emo state and I'm my own self. Seth and Leah; their dad died about two years ago of a heart attack. When I met them Seth and I were indifferent whereas Leah just plain-out hated me. Jason was his self and he and Leah were both indifferent to each other.

I curled my toes inside my pumps. Damn; Dr. Scholl was not helping right now! I'd tried putting the gel soles in the pumps but that did nothing about the pointed toes. I was totally toe-cramping here! I bit my clear-glossed lip and tried to hold in the scream I was building up. I was ready to just ninja-throw these shoes all the way into the wall on the opposite end of the church. That would've totally made Leah laugh, no doubt. But at the risk of ruining dad and Sue's wedding? No way. I stared at the door of the church right as the flower girl, Claire, skipped into the aisle with a smaller duplicate of mine and Leah's dress and a small wreath of flowers on her head. She was so adorable! Some adults laughed while I just smiled.

Then Sue came in…oh, man; she was beautiful. While my hair was spiked on either side of my face, hers was curled into curly locks and left over her shoulders. The veil was already hanging down the back of her head and her long satin white dress was strapless with a comfy looking bodice that seemed to be crinkled cotton with a satin sash separating the two parts.

You couldn't even see her feet with the puffy satin skirt but I had a feeling she'd done the right thing and gone barefoot. I smiled to myself as she came in. She was carrying her own bouquet of lilies. God, she was beautiful. I knew that if my mom were here, she'd approve of her. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and thanked God that I had worn water-proof mascara. She approached the Alter and took my dad's arm. "We are gathered here…" The priest started off. But I zoned that part out. Instead I was just watching Sue and dad. They were so happy…

I bit my lips on the inside of my mouth as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly reached up and swiped it away. I saw Leah roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. Oh, man; the only reason I wasn't jumping her with a blade right now was because of Sue. I watched as dad and Sue said their "I do's" and then kissed. My mind stopped zoning at that moment and I heard the applause of the crowd. There were especially loud cheers from Seth's friends. I saw that Sue was crying too. She smiled as Seth and I both came over to her. She grinned at me as I hugged her. I had no clue what to say. Welcome? Congrats? It all seemed so cliché so I just said something incredibly stupid. "Hi," I said. Seth, Sue, dad and I all broke out laughing at that along with some bystanders. "At the risk of sounding cliché and cheesy I welcome you to the family," I said, giving into my cheesiness. Sue laughed and hugged me again.

The photographer came after a few moments and took the family photos. When I looked later, I found out that Seth's friends had climbed into the photo and held up bunny ears behind him. The photographer took a few shots of Seth, Leah, Jason and me. Jason refused to smile so I cornered him at the reception party. "Damn it, Jason, what the fuck is your issue?" I hissed as I finally pulled off my shoes. Okay, so I lost some major height but hey, I've always been short stuff! "What are you talking about?" Jason asked, sounding bored. "Smile," I hissed at him. It wasn't advice; it was an order. "Excuse me if I don't want to fucking smile," Jason hissed back sarcastically. I ground my teeth and just knew that the angry look I had on my face was ruining the look. "Why the fuck not? This is good for dad and your bad attitude is just screwing it all up!" I hissed at Jason. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I doubt that; he's going on perfectly without me smiling." He snapped at me. "He may be but I bet it would make him extremely happy if you just smiled." I snapped back. "Do you hate dad? Is that why you're doing this? You hate dad and me?" I growled at him. "Of course I don't hate him or you; but look at what you're doing, Alex!" Jason said and held out his arms to gesture at the surroundings. "All this without mom. You two have gone on and acted like mom never existed." Jason shot. I narrowed my eyes. "We didn't do this to act like mom never existed. You know damn well we remember and miss her. But at least we're trying to make it work. Would mom really want you to be so fucking emo all the fucking time?" I growled at him. At that Jason flinched. "Well, at least I haven't gone on and just accepted a replacement." Jason snapped back. He walked away with that, obviously done with the conversation.

I growled at the spot where Jason was a moment ago before walking back into the reception room where everyone else was. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I walked into the room. Soon enough it was pretty easy. Seth came over to where I was sitting and grabbed my hand. "No!" I cried out as he pulled me up. I couldn't help but laugh as he made me dance. "Why not? You got to dance," Seth said jokingly as he twirled me around. Sure enough I wasn't wearing my shoes so it was all cool! I noted that Sue wasn't either, just as I had assumed. "I guessed so," I said as we passed by her. I pointed at her feet to explain. She laughed. "Those shoes are killer!" She growled jokingly as dad spun her around. I nodded as Seth jokingly waltzed with me. I giggled as he passed me onto his friend, Paul. "Well, hello there!" He said.

Paul was obviously surprised. "Dance with her; I got to get something to eat," Seth said to Paul before walking away. Paul chuckled as he did the same as Seth. "So, you're Seth's new sister?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this dress and I would've attacked Leah by now." I said. Paul chuckled as he gave me a twirl. "Obviously; most people don't attack Leah but I'm guessing she's been especially rude to you." He said and glanced in her direction. She scowled at us and I gave a small wave. She obviously heard.

"Oops," I giggled as Paul twirled me again. "Don't mind her; she's always like that." Paul snickered. I nodded. "Why?" I asked. Paul blanched at that. "Why what?" He asked. "Why's she always like that?" I asked. "Oh, it's complicated." Paul said and sighed. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I met Sue Clearwater, that phrase has come up more than it has ever come up in my life. "Uh-huh; one day you guys will have to tell me what's up." I said, smirking. Paul rolled his eyes. "Doubt it," He scoffed. Seth came by and whispered something into Paul's ear. "Someone wants to have a dance with you," Paul laughed and gave me a final twirl. Before I knew it I had ended up dancing with the bride. "Well, hello, Sue," I laughed as we playfully waltzed. "Fancy meeting you here," I chuckled. She laughed and nodded. "I wanted to say thank you; you've been so supportive." Sue said. "No big deal," I said. "You make dad happy so it's all cool," I said. "Thank you," Sue said and gave me a final hug before being pulled away by dad. Then I was alone…on the dance floor. I smiled sadly as I stepped off the dance floor. They'd be away on their honeymoon…why not?

PART B:

I heard the call for my plane at the airport. "Flight 103 to Italy; I repeat, flight 103 to Italy is now boarding." The person called over the PA. I smiled as I rushed forward. I may be young but that doesn't mean I don't have a fake ID. I've been told on more than one occasion that I could pass for a twenty year old when I'm actually fifteen years old. So I used my fake ID and got myself a plane ticket. We're not exactly the poorest family in the world…we're better off than most so I had my own account with my own money saved up. I had enough for room and board for a couple weeks. "May I see your ticket please?" The woman asked at the podium. I handed her my ticket and she smiled before giving it back. "Have a nice flight, Ms. Green," the woman said. I smiled and nodded before heading off. I had stopped at home and packed my bag, leaving a note for Jason and Seth and Leah.

The note said I needed a small break. I had added my cell phone number in case of an emergency. I had also changed into my outfit that I loved. I wore a gray men's V-neck along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of flat black suede boots and my favorite black leather jacket. I had a couple weeks worth of clothes in my black leather duffel bag. I carried everything on carry-on. I had already bought my ticket for the flight back home online and so I was all set. It was open at all times; no specific date for me to be back.

I climbed the stairs onto the flight. My hair had gone straight since the wedding. It was just red chin-length hair with bangs that swept over my right eye. I have to admit, it looked good this way even if it was messy. I turned off my cell phone as soon as I got onto the plane. That was just regulation. I wouldn't ignore the calls if they called. That would just be mean and I hadn't left to ignore them. I had left just 'cause I had no reason not to. I smiled as I closed my eyes and buckled my seatbelt to prepare for takeoff.

By the time I woke up the flight was halfway through. I ordered a meal of lasagna and quickly ate it. "You may now turn your cell phones and electronic devices back on." The woman over the PA said right on cue. I smiled and turned my cell phone on. I had three messages.

I also had an incoming call. "Hello?" I whispered to the phone as I dove my fork into my lasagna. "What? Are you in a library or something?" Jason's voice snapped at me. I rolled my eyes. "Nope; plane," I said as I took a sip of my bottled soda. "Where are you heading?" Jason asked. "Italy," I said, smiling. I took the bite of my lasagna and gave a thumb up to the flight attendant. "Why are you going there?" Jason asked. I rolled my eyes. "'Cause I wanted to and dad and Sue are going on their honeymoon in China while I'm gone so there shouldn't be an issue." I said. "Did they already leave?" I asked. "Yeah, they left. They didn't even know you'd left." Jason said. I heard a muffled voice then the phone passed to someone else. "Where are you, Alex? Are you safe?" Seth's voice asked. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I told you guys; I just wanted to leave for a bit." I said. Now that I thought about it a "break" seemed rather harsh to say. "Where are you going?" Seth asked. "Italy, why?" I asked as I took another bite of lasagna. "What part of Italy?" Seth asked urgently. "Volterra, jeez," I said. "I heard they have a castle and I want to check it out." I said.

"No! Don't check out the castle; whatever you do, stay away from the castle." Seth said urgently. "What?" I heard someone shout from the background. "Why? It sounds cool," I said as I finished off my lasagna. The flight attendant came over and took my plate. "Thanks; it was excellent," I said to the attendant. "You just have to, Alex. Don't go to the Volterra castle, no matter what." Seth growled into the phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I guess I won't. There might be something better to look at, I guess." I said. Hey, he wasn't all Leah-like to me so I guess it was the least I could do. "You want a souvenir or something?" I asked. Seth sighed in relief and chuckled. "Sure thing," Seth chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll get you a souvenir." I said. "Now descending to Italy," The person over the PA said. "Oh, got to go! I'll see you when I get back." I said before hanging up. I hadn't taken my seatbelt off once so I guess I didn't need to do much to prepare for the descent.

Finally we got off the plane and I instantly noticed that it was a hell of a lot brighter here. I dug through my duffel bag before retracting a pair of sunglasses and placing them on my face. I quickly hailed a cab and gave the address of the hotel I had reservations at. I reached the hotel and was sent up to my room. Oh, man. It was beautiful. I felt like I was in a mafia movie or something. The room was drab yet classical at the same time. It had a wrought iron railing around the balcony and a single bed. There was a pair of curtains veiling the glass doors that led to the balcony. There was a single dresser on the side of the room opposite of the bed. It was all so…peaceful. I quickly dropped my duffel bag by the bed and pulled out my toiletry bag and towel before heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower I practically did a Wonder Woman and changed into a pair of jeans along with a black T-shirt and my black leather jacket. By the time I was in my boots there was a knock at the door. "Ciao," I said to the room service.

"Pranzo in omaggio," The room service dude said. Complimentary lunch, eh? I smiled as I accepted the food. "Grazie," I said as I reached into my wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Spiacenti per l'inconveniente," I said. "Nessun disagio," The dude said, waving it off. Sorry; I said "sorry for the inconvenience" (because I had an American twenty) and he said "no inconvenience". He turned to leave but I stopped him, my curiosity getting to me. "Scusi!" I cried out, holding a hand out to stop him. He turned back and looked at me politely. "Se cosa c'è di sbagliato con il castello di Volterra?" I asked. Translation: do you know what's wrong with the Volterra castle? "Si; ci sono miti che spaventare alcune persone." He said. Myths? Translation: yes, there are myths that scare some people. "Miti? Che tipo di miti?" I asked. Translation: myths? What kind of myths? The dude glanced around to check if there was someone around. "Vampiri," He whispered. Vampires…huh?

"Pura fantasia," I said, waving it off. (Pure fantasy.) The dude chuckled. "Si, la fantasia. Tuttavia la gente ci crede." He said. (Yes, fantasy. However people believe it.) I nodded. "Grazie per le informazioni. I'll essure sicuri di mettere a buon uso." I said. (Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to put it to good use.) "Buona giornata." He said before leaving, giving me a wary glance. I went over to my complimentary lunch and gazed at the lasagna admiringly. Okay, I'll admit it; I love pasta!

I glanced around at the crowds of Volterra, smiling. Vampires in Volterra? No way. Sure there was that old saint that chased away all of the vampires but that didn't mean vampires were real. Unless, it was a bunch of old murderers that went around drinking blood like Dracula. Dracula was an old man who believed that he could gain immortal life by drinking and bathing in blood. I sighed as I approached one of the vendors. I had exchanged my American money for the currency for Italy. I bought a small silver gondola charm that was hanging off a leather string. I hoped that Leah would be cool about it. Then again, I didn't know about her. I mean, she doesn't seem very materialistic but still…every girl loves a necklace. Even one with as cold a heart as Leah. I smiled and placed the necklace in my purse.

Next I bought a snow globe of the Volterra castle for Seth (he just seemed to _love_ the castle) then a pair of matching dog-tags for Jason and Seth together. I also bought Jason a t-shirt that said "My sibling went to Volterra and only got me this crappy T-shirt. Yeah, they can go die in a ditch." It seemed like something he'd say. I bought an apron for my dad (he loved to cook) and a chain coin necklace for Sue. I just had to buy one of the super cool jackets for Sue and Leah. I was nearing my end by the time that the sun went down. I smirked as I looked up at the Italian night sky. It was so much clearer than in Forks…

"Ciao," A woman's voice said. No, it was better than a woman's voice. It was like a soft soprano… "Would you like a tour of the Volterra castle?" The woman asked me. But no…she was so different from a woman. She had inhuman beauty and she sure as hell didn't look like a tour guide. She was so pale you couldn't even dare compare her to snow. She had long dark hair and the oddest part about her was her eyes. They were so…red. "I'm sorry; no. I have to get back to my hotel." I said. The…thing looked disappointed but shrugged it off. "Very well; perhaps another day," She said in a thick Italian accent. I nodded, trying to give off my best fake smile. But truth was…she was beyond scary. I gripped onto one of the woman's followers. She looked at me in shock. "I beg of you; don't follow her." I said to her, glancing at the thing. She was sending me a death glare. I didn't want to be here anymore. "I mean; I just want someone to walk me to my hotel. I'm kind of scared of the night." I said, blushing. The woman glanced between me and the thing. Then she shook me off and began to follow the thing to the castle.

I could almost swear that I saw the thing flash a smug smirk at me before heading off. But it was so fleeting that I'd most likely lose that bet. I flinched as she and the people began to walk off. I don't know why but I felt so fearful and so sorry for those people…

I turned and began to walk away just as the thing led the people into the castle. Then I don't know how I was the only one to hear it but then I heard the screams. I stared at the castle in shock and horror. Did I just let that woman walk into her death trap? I felt my throat close and my stomach dropped. "Holy…." I said. I was definitely leaving now. I ran to my hotel and ran into my hotel room. I would leave first thing in the morning. That woman; she couldn't go into the sunlight. I packed up my stuff. It had only been a few days since I'd gotten here. I checked my purse and sure enough everyone's souvenirs were there. Vampires…they were real.

I walked up to my spot in line at that time. But then the worst thing possible happened. "I'm sorry but flight 103 to Forks, Washington has been cancelled." The woman said over the PA. I flinched as soon as the woman began repeating the message in Italian then English again. "When will it be available again?" I asked the woman. "I have no clue when. I'm sorry," The woman said. I nodded. "Can you call me as soon as the flight is available again?" I asked the woman, giving her a pleading look. She must've taken my look seriously seeing as she nodded and took my number. "Thank you," I said. I went back to my hotel and waited.

The flight wasn't available again for three days. I spent those three days….just sitting in fear.


	2. The truth and fears

Reaper101202

Time of My Life series~3

Chapter two: the truth and fears.

I opened the door to Sue's house, still partially in shock and fear. For some reason, those scream just kept echoing in my head. Then there was the question. It just kept repeating itself and for a very good reason; how did Seth know? I sighed as I dropped my duffel bag. Then something popped out at me. I yelped and jumped back. Seth looked back at me, obviously concerned. "What's got you so jumpy?" Seth asked. I clutched at my heart, my eyes wide. "What do you think?" I growled at him. He flushed at this. "You went to the castle?" He asked in fear. I shook my head. "No, but some…thing came up to me and offered me a 'tour' of the castle! Ugh, and then there's…" I said but I trailed off at the memory. Those screams…

"What?" Seth asked urgently, still concerned. "Nothing; let's just pass out the souvenirs." I said. I sat the snow globe on the entrance way table and then the dog tag. "There are your souvenirs," I said and sighed. Seth chuckled at the snow globe. "I got it before I found out." I grumbled. "You found out?" Seth cried out. "About the vampires in the castle? Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss!" I whispered to him. "How'd you know they were vampires?" Seth asked, honestly and truly curious. "I asked some dude that gave me my room service," I said and waved it off. He looked at me confused. "I know; he said there were myths about vampires and then when I saw that thing…" I said and shuddered at the memory. "Where's Leah?" I asked excitedly. Maybe she'd actually like the gifts. "She's kind of upset you went to Volterra," Seth warned. "Well, she better not be after she sees the gifts I got her!" I cried out as I walked into the living room. Leah was there and boy, she showed her anger pretty damn well.

"Okay…maybe she will be…" I said, mostly to myself as I backed away. "Just show her the presents," Seth said. I nodded and pulled out the jacket and the necklace. She glared warily at me before taking the presents. Then she visibly relaxed. I smiled. Maybe she wouldn't tear it to shreds then take a whack at tearing _me _to shreds. "Are the happy couple back?" I asked. Seth nodded as he glanced curiously at Leah. I smiled and hurried around. "Where are they?" I finally asked Seth. "They're talking to Jason right now." Seth murmured absently. I nodded and grabbed my entire duffel bag before running upstairs. I got into Jason's room to find they were having an intervention. Dad turned and began to point a finger furiously at me but I cut him off. "I left a note, you guys were gone and I got souvenirs!" I cried out in my defense. "And trust me, I am never going back." I said.

Dad seemed confused but calm. I pulled out his apron and showed it to him. He smiled and took it from me, hugging it to him. He was like a little kid! Sue smirked at him before turning to me. I handed her the jacket and necklace and she grinned at me. I plopped down on the bed next to Jason and handed him his T-shirt and dog tag. He took the offered gifts with a raised eyebrow. "I know; you're eternally grateful and don't know how to repay me." I said smugly. He smirked and rolled his eyes. Wow; that was the closest thing to a smile I've seen on him in six years. "How was your trip?" Sue asked me. "It was great but confusing," I said.

I wasn't about to tell Sue and dad or Jason about the vampires. Not before I cleared everything up with Seth. "I got to finally italiano," I said. "And to eat the wonderful pasta," I said, pointing a finger at my parents. "Next time it's Rome," I said, smiling to myself. There couldn't be vampires in Rome, could there? I sighed and closed my eyes tiredly. Truthfully I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a few days. "I have jetlag; goodnight," I said before leaving.

Don't ask me how I got his number. But I had questions and the number was just there in my bag! I guess he must've slipped it into my bag. His name was at the top of the number; Ramon. "Ciao," I said into my cell phone as I stared at the number. "Ciao," The person answered in a gruff voice. "Questa è la donna che ti ha dato il pronzo gratuito al." I said (this is the woman you gave the complimentary lunch to). I heard the gruff voice chuckle into the phone. "Si, mi ricordo," The voice answered (yes, I remember). "E 'questo Ramon?" I asked (is this Ramon?). Just checking… "Si," Ramon laughed. I sighed. "Non sto chiedendo di flirtare." I said (I'm not calling to flirt). "Una vergogna, ma sapevo già che." He answered (A shame, but I already knew that). I giggled. I couldn't help it; I was talking to a hot Italian dude in a foreign language.

"Ho chiamato per chiedere di vampiri." I said seriously (I called to ask about the vampires). "Una cosa del genere serio per telofono…" Ramon said (such a serious thing over the phone). I blinked. "Si sapevo che non era un mito?" I asked, obviously flabbergasted (You knew it wasn't a myth?). "Stavo solo aspettando di capirlo." He laughed (I was just waiting for you to figure it out). "Ovviamente; non si nutrono nel castello?" I asked (obviously; do they feed in the castle?). "Si," Ramon answered. "Ci sono altri?" I asked (are there others?). "Si," He answered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Quanti?" I asked (how many?). "Troppo a contare," Ramon answered (too many to count). "Tutti si nutrono di sangue?" I asked (they all feed off blood?). "No," Ramon answered then seemed to be in thought. "No?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow I knew he wouldn't see.

"Alcuni si nutrono di sangue animale," Ramon answered (some feed off of animal blood). "Si definiscono vegetariani," He added (they call themselves vegetarians). "Damn," I murmured under a chuckle. Ramon's laugh echoed mysteriously over the phone. I thought for a second before asking my questions. "Cosa succede se qualcuno sapeva di vampiri?" I asked (what if someone knew about the vampires?). "Ci sono esseri umani," He started, trailing off (there are humans). "Poi si sono i lupi mannari," Ramon said (then there are werewolves). "Lupi mannari?" I questioned (werewolves?). "Si; sono i nemici naturali dei vampiri," He said (yes, they're the natural enemies of vampires). I tried to take a moment to take all that in. "Quali sono i sintomi di un lupo mannaro?" I asked (what are the symptoms of a werewolf?). I needed to know in case I ever came across one. They were the natural enemies of the scariest thing alive after all. "Non sono come nei film," Ramon said (they're not like in the movies). "Sono grandi; troppo caldi," He said (they're large; overly warm). Wait…no. It can't possibly be… "Significa la parola Quileute ti dice qualcosa?" I asked (does the word Quileute mean anything to you?). "Si; sono una tribù di lupi!" Ramon cried out. I blinked. They were a tribe of…wolves? Seth and Leah were Quileute all the way. Seth knew about the vampires. That was when I dropped my phone. I had no more questions. I had another source.

I then noticed I hadn't breathed in a long time; literally. "Non ho altre domande," I said into the phone on the floor. I didn't even bother to pick it up. I pressed the END button and the screen lit up. I blinked down at it. I reached down and picked up the phone. I input his name into my caller ID just in case he called back. That way I'd know to speak Italian. I blinked down at the phone before falling back against my bed. I took a long deep breath. Large…overly warm…Quileute…they were… "Werewolves," I muttered as I blinked at the wall. I guess my jetlag really caught up to me or it was just too much to soak in because next thing I knew it all went black.

When I woke up I noticed I was on my bed. I knew I'd fallen asleep/fainted on the ground while I was in shock. I knew because I knew that shock made you lazy. There was a slight knock on the door and Seth walked in. "Hey, Alex," He said. I blinked at him. He was…no, he couldn't be! But then there was his overgrowth, his abnormal body temperature…I blinked at him. It seemed that all I could do in my shock was blink. Huh; that's funny.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but it's got a lot of Italian in there! Yay, Italy!


	3. Bonfires and visits

Reaper101202

The Time of My Life series~3

Chapter three: Werewolves and vampires.

We ate normally. It was my third day after being back and my third day of knowing something. Okay, yeah. I knew about vampires and werewolves! Big deal! They deal with it every day; why can't I? "So, what's going on this weekend?" Dad asked. "Oh, there's a bonfire at First Beach," Sue said with a smile. Oh, my God; did Sue know? No! It was her son; of course she knew. Was Leah a wolf too? "Billy's telling the old legends of the Quileute tribe again." Sue said. I blinked up at her. "What are the legends?" I asked. Maybe I could pretend I didn't know. No; that would make them suspect me as a traitor for keeping it a secret. But what if they're so protective of their secret that they want to kill me? Can I outrun a werewolf let alone a whole tribe of them? I was mentally freaking out while Sue was talking about the legends.

"…the cold ones," was what I heard from her. "What are the cold ones?" I asked instantly. Sue gave me a concerned glance. "Are you okay? You look a bit flushed," Sue asked. Seth looked just as concerned. But he knew I knew about the vampires! Oh, no! Would he suspect I knew about the wolves too? "I'm fine," I said. "Besides, you can meet the rest of Seth and Leah's friends," Sue said excitedly. "Cool," I said absently as I stared down at my soggy cereal. What was I going to do? Thinking about this alone…I was going to go insane before I had a chance to do anything. Maybe I was already insane. Maybe Ramon was just as insane as me. Maybe—"So, you want to go?" Seth asked. I glanced at him. "Um, sure," I said and tried to put on my best fake smile. It instantly reminded me of when I had to turn down that vampire for the tour…what would've happened had I gone? No; I knew that answer and I didn't want to think about it. I knew I heard those screams. I was not insane.

"Alex, are you sure you're alright?" Sue asked worriedly. "You know what; no, I think I caught something in Italy or something. I'm going to go back to bed," I said and stood up to go put my bowl next to the sink. I accidentally knocked over my glass of orange juice. It was falling too fast for anyone to react but still…Seth caught it before it could even spill and yet it was inches from the floor. "Sorry," he said and turned to put it back on the counter. I blinked at him. Cool; werewolves must have super fast reflexes. Well, they would have to in order to fight vampires and all. I nodded and turned to head up the stairs. I entered my room. I think I was getting used to the whole thought of werewolves and vampires…but then I fainted again.

Thankfully this time I fainted onto my bed. Still, when I woke up my neck was incredibly stiff from knocking into the headboard. "Damn," I grumbled groggily as I felt the back of my head. Oh, damn; it was tender and there would be a bump there, no doubt. I groaned as I sat up. I blinked tiredly and looked around then yawned. "Damn," I whispered to myself. I went back to sleep.

This time I was woken up by Sue and dad. They were poking me awake. Yes, they poked me. "I'm not a corpse," I groaned. "Good; are you up to going to the bonfire?" Dad asked excitedly. It was too obvious that he wanted me to go. I couldn't say no to that puppy dog face. "Sure, let me just get showered and changed." I said. "Sue and I are going to go down to the beach. We'll have Seth drive you there. He wants to stay back a bit too." Dad said. I nodded groggily as he and Sue skipped out with Sue giggling. When my mind caught up with my body I realized that Sue had been wearing the jacket I'd gotten her.

It was one of those motorcycle riding jackets that are super-sleek and form-fitting. Sue's was black while Leah's was tan. I was happy I'd gotten them now. I smiled as I climbed into the shower after stripping undressed. I bathed all the yucky gross sweat and shit off and washed my hair before climbing out of the shower. When I got changed I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black T-shirt along with my black leather jacket. I didn't bother brushing my hair; it'd only end up in tangles anyways. But still; it looked good.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked from my door way as I was pulling on my boots. I jumped a bit when he spoke. Note to self; werewolves are sneaky. "Sure thing; just let me get my phone and I'll be right down." I said and gave him a thumb up. He nodded and headed out. "I'm going to wait in the car." Seth called up to me. "Alright!" I called down as I grabbed my phone. I blinked down at it. It had two unheard messages and had recently been charged to a full battery. Wow; my family loved me enough to save my phone. I snorted at the thought as I headed down.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Sure enough my skin was even paler than usual and somehow I had dark circles under my eyes. What? The more-than-usual fainting/sleeping didn't give me any beauty sleep? I chuckled as I licked my lips to normal moisture and exited the house. I climbed into the passenger seat and pressed the PLAY button for my messages. "Ciao; solo il controllo su voi." Ramon's voice said (hi; just checking up on you). The next message was the same except this time he added a "spero che stai bene" or in other words, "Hope you're alright". I smiled. I instantly called him up. "Ciao," He said. "Ciao," I said, catching Seth's attention with my swift bilingual spunk. "Alexis!" Ramon cried out. "Sono contento di sentirti," He said with relief (I'm glad to hear you). I blushed but smiled. "Grazie," I said, laughing. "Hai appeso in fretta l'ultima volta," Ramon said (you hung up quickly last time). "Mi scuso; sono stato scosso," I explained (I'm sorry; I was shocked). "E tutto a posto," He said (it's alright).

"Devo andare," Ramon said (I have to go). I could practically see him rolling his eyes so I laughed. "Arrivederci," I said before hanging up. Seth looked at me with a raised eyebrow just as we pulled up to the beach. "What?" I asked as we exited the car. "'Ciao'," Seth said in an over exaggerated mimic of my voice. I scoffed. "I so don't sound like that," I asked as we made our way to the bonfire. We were there before we'd gotten out another sentence. "Ooh, look at me and my fancy Italian," Seth said in his mimic of a girly voice. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "I do not go around flaunting it all the time," I defended myself and gave a playful punch…ouch. Note to self; werewolves are hard as fuck. "Uh-huh," Seth said sarcastically just as some of the people over at the bonfire turned towards us. "Alex!" Sue cried out with a welcome/relieved smile. "Hey, Sue," I said. "We were beginning to worry about whether you two were coming or not," Sue said. I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sue," I said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a casual hug. "Hey, mom," Seth laughed. "Shut up!" I cried out at him. I noticed that there weren't that many people here yet even though it was pretty dark. Dark…I tried not to think about the vampire in Italy.

"What? I think they have a right to know that you're calling some Italian dude every other night!" Seth said, shouting out the last sentence. I gaped mockingly at him. "I do not have 'some Italian dude'. I was just calling back a friend in Italy; yeah, okay, I have an Italian dude." I said, rushing out that last part in my defeat. "Well, he's not really mine so whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. My dad raised an eyebrow at me in questioning. "What? You expect me to go to Italy and not meet Italian men?" I scoffed. "I did however I didn't expect you to be calling them after you got back." Dad said defensively. "Now that would be rude; I don't do one-night stands." I said. Seth burst out laughing as my dad gaped at me. "Joking!" I cried out defensively. It was then that I noticed Jason was sitting next to dad. "Hey, Jay," I said, nodding to him.

Jason rolled his eyes and just looked his bored self. But he was wearing the t-shirt! "Yay, you're wearing the t-shirt." I said. "Only because it says what's appropriate." Jason defended. "I got you the dog tag too." I said. It was now that I realized just how ironic it was that I had given Seth a dog tag. Get it; dog, wolf, doggies! Jason rolled his eyes again just as I heard voices behind us. I smiled and turned around to face the others. Seth smirked as he joined me in the facing of peoples. "Hey, guys!" Seth cried out. I somehow knew what he was going to say so I tackled him and covered his mouth with both my hands. He licked my hands and it took all my strength not to pull my hands away. "You are so gross!" I cried out at him as I finally succumbed to my girly side. "She's got some Italian dude that she's been calling," Seth said quickly before I tackled him again. I heard some of the voices that I'd heard laugh but there was one missing.

I looked up from where I was tackling Seth and noted that someone was staring…at me. I blushed under his gaze. He was the average…wolf, I guess. I guess they were all wolves if their size and abnormal body temperature was any indication (which they were). But this dude; he was cute. "Hey, Collin," One of the other guys said and snapped his fingers in front of the dude's face. "And Ramon is not just some Italian dude; he's my Italian source! Aha; that's it! He's my source for all things Italian!" I cried out as I looked back at Seth. Okay; let's do a list check off! Jacob; check; Embry; check; Seth; duh, check; Leah; duh again, check; Sam; check; Paul; check; Jared; check; Brady; check; Collin; check; Quil; check! Yay, all the wolves were here!

I inwardly flinched at the word 'wolves'. I still wasn't so used to it. Then there was Billy, dad, Sue, Emily, Claire, Jason, Kim and Rachel there. Collin was the one who was staring at me. Man, the way he was staring at me…he was so adorable too! "Alright, now to begin the legends…" Billy said seriously and began to tell. When he got to the part about the cold ones I visibly flinched. Seth gave a sympathetic look to me and nodded his understanding. Don't think this went unnoticed; all wolves looked at me. I guess I must've paled because they all seemed confused. I listened to the rest of the stories. Sue smiled when we were finished and the boys went off into their own conversation. I only caught snippets of "Alex", "hunter vampire", and "Volterra". He must've been explaining about my experience. Finally I saw Seth shake his head. He didn't know I knew about him. "And now she's been chatting in Italian to some dude named Ramon!" Seth cried out. I scowled at him and narrowed my eyes. Werewolf or not, he has to be afraid. He has to be very afraid. Leah snorted and rolled her eyes at this. I rolled my eyes at her; we were back to our usual hating attitude. "Plus, look at this!" Seth said proudly and held up his dog tag proudly. The guys and Leah burst out laughing at that. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "You alright, Alex?" Sue asked me worriedly. I looked up at her and nodded. "I guess the bug hasn't fully passed; sorry," I said with a shrug. Sue nodded her understanding and wrapped her arm around me sympathetically. But could she really understand? My meeting with a vampire had been oblivious and fleeting and yet those screams…I flinched at the thought of those screams. "I'm going to start walking home," I said to Sue and ran a hand through my hair. "Are you sure?" Sue asked. "Yeah; sorry, we'll have to do this another time." I said, nodding.

I stood up and sighed before swiping some dirt off the back of my jeans. I walked home in blissful silence until I got home. I heard some slamming of drawers and footsteps. I stopped, frozen in fear in the doorway. "Hello?" I called out to the house. The footsteps froze in shock or in caution obviously. I blinked. What the fuck? I glanced around and flipped the switch. "Hello, Alexis," A voice said behind me. I felt my breathing catch. I'd heard that soft soprano before…I glanced around but she was already in front of me. "You look horrible," She whispered as she clutched my face and turned me from side to side, her bright red eyes scouring my face. "We never got to officially meet. I'm Heidi," She said with a small cruel smile.

Heidi was still staring at the right side of my face. "You don't want to be rude, now do you?" Heidi cooed. "Introduce yourself," She growled and clutched my face so hard I felt her nails dig into my face. "I'm…Alex," I said, choking on my own name. It was despicable when a vampire makes me choke on my own name. "Why aren't you in Italy?" I hissed as she let go of my face. I rubbed the tender flesh. They were only pricks but it stung. I know; I'm a baby. "I decided to pay a little visit. You did try to interrupt my dinner, after all. I suspect you already knew that, though." Heidi said and giggled. I blinked at her. "I mean, it was only polite that I do the same." She said as she raised her fingertips to her line of vision. They were dipped red with my blood. She began to lick each finger, one after the other. I gulped.

Don't be scared…don't be scared…ah, hell! Who the hell was I kidding; it was only natural to be scared of a vampire who was now taste-testing my blood. "Jeez; don't look so pale. With those circles, it certainly doesn't make an attractive look." Heidi said. I blinked before scowling. "Look who's talking," I said. She froze for a second then she let out a laugh. It may have sounded attractive at first but then it turned into a hideous cackle to my ears. Then she took a swipe. She swiped at my cheek so hard my head whipped to the side. I could feel my blood dripping down my face. "Leave now," I growled at her. "Who are you…to be giving _me _orders?" She hissed at me. "I'm the owner of this house now get out god damn it!" I was overflowing with so much rage that my shout echoed throughout the whole house and even Heidi flinched.

"You'll be sorry," Heidi growled. And with that she was gone. I stood there. I was shaking with rage and fear coursing through every vein in my body. I felt the angry and frightened tears run down my cheeks, making the fresh cuts burn. I fell to my knees instantly. What was she looking for…?

A/N: did I mention I don't own Twilight? Well, I don't. I kind of own Alexis but she's free for anyone to use. She's bored anyways.


	4. Pain

Reaper101202

The Time of My Life series~3

Chapter four: pain and something else.

I was cleaning up when the wolves arrived. They weren't in wolf-form but they were here nonetheless. Note to self; make sure to shower around wolves (they can smell everything). "She's gone," Sam's voice said. But I was on the second floor. I was cleaning up the cuts. I kept the bathroom door locked. I didn't want him seeing it yet. He might get angry. I pulled out my phone and dialed up Ramon. "Alex!" Seth's voice cried out. "I'm up here!" I called down to him and turned on the water. He wouldn't bother me that much if I was in the shower (or at least if he thought I was in the shower). But he'd hear me on the phone. "Ciao?" Ramon answered. "Un vampiro è venuto a casa mia," I said into the phone (a vampire came to my house). "Stai bene? Ti ha ferito?" Ramon asked frantically (are you alright? Did she hurt you?). "Lei solo mi taglio," I answered (she only cut me). "Era da Volterra," I said (she was from Volterra).

"Il suo nome era Heidi," I said (her name was Heidi). "E ragazzo, voglio ucciderla," I said, smiling slightly (and boy, do I want to kill her). Ramon let out a relieved laugh. "Buono; mi faccio troppo," Ramon laughed (good; I do too). I smiled and closed my eyes. My cut was clean and all but it was still so fresh it was still bleeding. I smiled as I partially fell asleep. "Sono stanco," I said absently (I'm tired). "Di roposare," He said, laughing slightly (get some rest). I nodded. "Arrivederci," I said before hanging up. I blinked before I turned off the water. I left the bathroom…and walked straight into Seth. "Alex; what happened?" Seth asked urgently. "Not now, Seth; I'm tired." I said and yawned. I flinched as it jostled my cut. Seth gripped me face and turned my head to the side so he could see the cut. "Who did this to you?" Seth asked. "A vampire named Heidi, now let me go to sleep," I admitted. I was too tired to fight.

Seth looked shocked as I passed him by. I went into my bedroom, accidentally slamming the door and fell asleep instantly on my bed.

I woke up to Sue attacking me on my bed. "I'm so sorry, Alex!" She cried out. I blinked my eyes open. "About what?" I groaned as I patted her back awkwardly (she was hugging me awkwardly). "Mom, stop mauling Alex," Seth said from the doorway. Sam was beside him. I blinked. I had a feeling I'd need to call up Ramon. I sighed and turned onto my side. Sam flinched at the sight of my cut. Sue had gotten off of me and was now standing beside Sam. "We need to talk," Sam said. I blinked and sighed again before sitting up. "Seth said you knew about vampires," Sam said as he and Seth both walked into my room and closed the door behind them.

"Yep," I said, popping the p. Sam nodded in understanding. "Alex, you remember those legends…" Seth started. "I know you're werewolves," I said. Seth and Sam both looked shocked. "I thought you said she didn't know," Sam said to Seth. "I thought she didn't," Seth said. "Yes, because that's the first thing you say to your new step-brother; 'hi, I know you're a werewolf'." I scoffed. "How much do you know?" Sam asked. "I know about vampires in Volterra; I know about vegetarian vampires; I know about werewolves." I said. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. "How do you know all this?" He asked. Before the words had left his mouth I had grabbed my phone and wall calling Ramon. "What are you doing?" Seth asked, genuinely confused. "Ciao," Ramon said. I pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Ramon, ho due lupi mannari che vogliono sapere come so tutto," I said (I have two werewolves who want to know how I know everything). Ramon let out a loud laugh.

Sam and Seth looked confused. "I just said I have two werewolves who want to know how I know everything," I explained to them. "Non parlano Italiano?" Ramon asked (do they speak Italian). "No," I said. "He asked if you speak Italian," I explained to Seth and Sam. Ramon let out an audible sigh. "Uno è mio fratello, se passo che aiuta," I offered (one's my step-brother if that helps). Ramon let out another laugh. "No, che rende più difficile," He said (no, that only makes it more difficult). I laughed. "I said 'one's my step-brother if that helps' and he said 'no, that only makes it more difficult'." I explained to Seth and Sam. "Dite loro che so," Ramon offered (tell them that I know). "He said to tell you that he knows," I said to Sam and Seth. "How?" Sam asked. "Come fai a saperlo?" I asked him. "Storie ed esperienze," Ramon answered. "Stories and experience," I translated. Sam looked frustrated. "I say we don't push him," I growled at Sam. He looked taken aback, thought a second then nodded his understanding.

Seth was glancing between Sam and me nervously. Sue was just at my side for comfort. "Devo andare," Ramon said, sighing in frustration. "Arrivederci," I said before hanging up. "We need to decide what we're going to do." Sam said. "We're going to kill this Heidi bitch." Seth said as if it was the simplest thing in the world (despite the cursing). I laughed and nodded. "Uh-huh; she works for Volturi. She will have backup." Sam said. Seth looked crestfallen. I offered a comforting hand and rubbed his arm slightly. "We need to know exactly what Heidi said to you. Do you know why she was here?" Sam asked me. That was logical! Score 1 for Sam! Heidi gets none! Boo, Heidi! "Well, she merely said I looked awful, that she was 'paying a visit' because I'd tried to ruin her supper before and then she kind of…" I said. I was remembering how she was licking her fingers. "She tasted my blood." I said.

"What did she mean by you 'trying to ruin her supper'?" Sam asked. Seth looked concerned. "Well, in Italy I tried to stop this one woman from following her and passed it off as wanting someone to walk me to my hotel." I said. Sue squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "But it didn't work," I said. "How'd you know it was a vampire?" Sam asked. "Seth had warned me not to go to the Volterra castle and so I asked Ramon what was wrong with the castle. He said that myths about vampires kept people away." I explained. Sam glanced at Seth with a scolding glare. "How'd you meet Ramon?" Sam asked. "He was a room-service guy at the hotel I was staying at." I explained. "Since you already know about wolves, do you know about imprinting?" Sam asked seriously. Seth chuckled to himself as he tried scooting out of the room. "Uh-uh; get back here," I said to him. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to Sam, grinning.

I shook my head at Sam. He nodded seriously and took a deep breath before beginning. "Imprinting is…"

A/N: Bum, bum, buuuuuuuuuuuummm!


	5. Collin and the Cullens

Reaper101202

Time of My Life series~3

Chapter five: Collin and Cullens.

"Down boy!" I cried out at Seth. "Mettimi giù o ti soffocare nel sonno!" I shouted (put me down or I will smother you in your sleep!). "What did you just say?" Sam asked from beside Seth. Meanwhile the other wolves were bursting out laughing at my fit of rage. "Anche voi!" I cried out, pointing at Sam (translation: you too!). I pounded against Seth's back. In case you haven't caught up on today's events; after Sam explained that Collin had imprinted on me (and what imprinting means), Seth decided it was time I met the Cullens and when I told him I didn't want to meet anymore vampires he picked me up and kidnapped me! Sue had agreed that it was time so she did absolutely nothing about this.

"She said to put her down or she will suffocate you in your sleep," A soft velvety voice announced. I stared at the ground in pure shock. "And almost all of her thoughts are in Italian," The velvety voice said, sounding very confused. "She's part Italian and has recently visited," Seth said and shifted me on his shoulder. I yelped and began to pound against his back. "No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted at Seth. "You're really against meeting them," Seth said, stating the obvious. I didn't care if they were vegetarian; vampires were still…related to them in some sort of manner… "She's completely traumatized and refuses to meet any vampires whatsoever, vegetarian or not," The velvety voice continued. "I'm Edward, by the way," He said. "Stop reading my damn mind!" I shouted at him and peered under Seth's arm. I immediately gagged. Note to self; werewolves reek under their arms! "Never making that mistake again," I gagged. Seth put me down at that moment. "And I was serious about suffocating you; you better sleep with one eye open!" I shouted at both Sam and Seth.

It was then that Jacob walked out of the house. Ah; Sam had explained that Jake had imprinted on the Cullen child. "Her name is Renesmee or Nessie," Edward growled. I rolled my eyes. "It is not Nessie!" A voice called. Soon enough a golden eyed brunette appeared at Edward's side. "This is Bella, my wife," Edward said happily. "Congrats to the happy couple," I growled. Edward scowled at me instantly then he noticed the scratch on my cheek and stopped immediately, looking ashamed. He obviously read someone else's thoughts and picked up on the event seeing as I was now thinking the alphabet in all four languages that I knew; Chinese, Japanese, Italian and Spanish. "I apologize for my crude manners. I know that you've been through a tough ordeal," Edward apologized. I rolled my eyes. "You're making it very hard to apologize," Edward said stubbornly. I giggled. "Then my job is done; let's go," I said and stood up to head the other way. Before I could take two steps Collin and Edward had both picked me up by the arms and were carrying me into the house.

"Why must you two make it so difficult when you know I'm just going to escape eventually?" I cried out. "Because you won't escape," Collin said simply. "I'm sorry, Alex, but this is for your own safety," Collin said. I blushed but smiled all the same. Ah, he really cared! And I left that thought in plain English so Edward could hear. He gave a small smirk. "Congrats to the happy couple," He quoted. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll go get Carlisle," Edward said, obviously predicting a fight. I let out a small cough just as Collin and Seth put me on the couch. Seth instantly groaned. "Please, Collin; if you're going to hit on my sister then don't do it in front of me." Seth said. I rolled my eyes and pulled Collin down beside me. If not to bug Seth, then to have him next to me. I'd found that having Collin around is really fun!

Suddenly Edward was in front of me. It shocked me so much I fell backwards on the cushion I'd been sitting on. I fell with a thud and glared up at Seth. "You're evil," I growled at him. "Nope," Seth said. "You love me," He sang and even added in a little dance. "I'm telling Sue that you're teasing me!" I threatened. Okay, werewolf or not; mothers are pretty damn scary. Seth immediately stopped and glared. I sat back onto the seat I'd been sitting next to Collin after he'd helped me up a bit. I realized now that there was a blond man standing next to Edward. He had gold eyes (duh) and his hair was slicked back. He was obviously about as old as a vampire was going to get. And it was still pretty damn young. "I take you're Alex," He said and held out his hand. I only stared at it for a second before shaking it with a defeated sigh. "I'll kill you with a pillow later," I growled at Seth and Sam. Seth chuckled to himself while Sam merely looked indifferent. He obviously didn't like being here.

"I'm Carlisle; I'm the father of the house," Carlisle said. I nodded, not sure of what I was supposed to say to that. "I believe that we have an issue, is that right?" Carlisle asked. I guess he was about the warmest vampire that was going to be around so I guess he was cool. I glanced back at the wolves, glaring. "Here, let me take a look at that cut." Carlisle said and took my cheek into his hand. I winced at his cold touch. It made me think he was going to dig his nails into my face just the same way that Heidi—"He's not going to do anything like that," Edward said. "It's become a reflex," I defended. Edward nodded understandingly. Collin had his arm around my waist while Carlisle took a look at the cleanser. "It's incredibly deep but you've cleaned it well." Carlisle said absently. "Have you ever thought of a career in medicine?" Carlisle asked. "Nope," I said, popping the p. "You should try it with how well you cleaned that cut." Carlisle said. "It's already healing quite well." Carlisle said. "Nope," I said. "You aren't even going to consider it?" Carlisle asked, obviously a bit crestfallen. I immediately felt bad. "It's not particularly in the option box," I said. "I faint at the sight of needles." I said.

Carlisle looked a bit relieved that he had nothing to do with me not wanting such a career. "You're obviously smart; why don't you show it?" Edward asked. Seth chuckled to himself while Collin growled at him. I smirked. He might be harder to kill but I'll find a way… Edward cocked an eyebrow questionably. I stuck my tongue out at him then smiled. "I will," I said smugly. "You won't," Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes. That was when another vampire came into the room! This one was a black-haired girl who oddly reminded me of a chipmunk with how energetic she was. Edward was obviously amused by this anagram if the way his lips twitched was any indication. "I'm Alice!" The chipmunk squealed. This time Edward full out smiled. "I can't help it!" I cried out to him. "Not my fault," I said. Then in a second I was pulled into a near bone-crushing hug. I blinked as Alice hugged me. "Um…" Seth started but he was too close to bursting out laughing to say anything more. Damn him! "I'm Alex," I said awkwardly.

"Okay, on upstairs; I know your style is a bit darker but we can change that in a flash," Alice said happily as she pulled me over to the stairs. No one was stopping her. I looked at Seth but he only gave an "I'm not getting into _that_" look and everyone else obviously felt the same. Alice had a huge influence over the family. "She just scares us is all," Edward corrected me. Alice shot him a glare before pulling me into a rather large room.

All I have to say is that I tried to escape more than once. And by the time that I got out, I had to be thrown over her shoulder. "How many times am I going to be attacked/kidnapped?" I cried out. "Now that you mention it, first Sue attacked you then I picked you up, then Collin and I dragged you in here, then Alice kidnapped you to her lair; wow, today is not your day." Seth cracked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Alice had shoved me into a bright pink knee-length slip-dress with a red sash in the center of the bodice and a bow at the back.

It didn't particularly go with my boots so Alice had forced me into a pair of pink round toed suede pumps. She said it went with my hair. I was starting to scare myself; Alice was just trying to help but I was beginning to get mad. Collin merely smiled at me the same way he always smiled while some of the other boys laughed along with Seth. "You want to find out just how hard these heels are?" I threatened to them, waving a fist in front of me. They partially shut up at that.

"Back to our problem," Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "Right; there's a vampire who's decided to come into town and bug Alex," Seth summarized. I rolled my eyes as I smoothed down my skirt before sitting. I couldn't sit how I wanted so I was sitting with my feet apart and my knees together to form sort of a triangle and I leaned my chin on my elbow. Then there was a loud squeal. Then I was attacked again! A small child leapt at me. I blinked in surprise as she placed a hand on my cheek….oh, wow. "Nessie!" Jake was crying out. But I was…watching her thoughts. She was asking who I was. I blinked out of the projected thoughts and looked at the child. She was so adorable I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Alex," I said to her. My legs were still the way they were before but now I had my right arm supporting the girl. "That's Nessie," Seth said. The little girl nodded eagerly. She placed her hand against my cheek and projected the thought of me in the dress. She thought I was pretty!

I couldn't help but soften up right there and then. "Aw, you're just the cutest thing ever," I squealed and hugged her tight. I have to admit that all the jaws dropped in the room. Well, maybe not Carlisle's but he thought that all women had a maternal side. Oh, no; I could totally tell you of how many women I've met that are absolute lizard-woman and would eat their young! Nessie hugged me back. When we pulled apart everyone was staring at us with dropped jaws. "What?" I snapped at all of them. I let Nessie go and she ran back to Jake where he looked at her…well, lovingly. "Soft spot for kids, huh?" Seth snickered to himself. "You use this as bait and I'll use two pillows, dog," I growled at him. Seth glared at me. Collin was still at my side, holding my waist. I went back to my form of sitting and nearly fell asleep with my chin in my hand. Alice was smiling happily at me. Collin chuckled beside me and I couldn't _not _lean into him. I closed my eyes for a second. "Why's the vampire in town to hurt Alex?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Alex tried to get one of the women in the Happy Meal to stop following Heidi," Seth said. "Why would she do that if she knew?" Carlisle asked. All eyes went to me. "What?" I cried out in my defense. "Why would you do that if you knew?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "How was I supposed to know she would go all freaky stalker on me?" I asked. "Besides, I thought it was a myth," I said and looked at the ground. "Uh-uh; you believed Ramon," Seth said smugly. I rolled my eyes. "Ramon is a man she met in Italy and she's kept in contact with him since she came home." Edward informed his side of the family. I blinked then let out a small yawn. "Are you ever not tired?" Seth cried out. "Nope," I admitted with a shrug. My eyes were already drooping. "You should get her home," Carlisle said. "I'll get her changed," Alice said giddily. "I can change myself!" I cried out, instantly alert. Alice giggled as she led me upstairs yet again. I got into my other outfit and came downstairs. "Do you want to ride on my back?" Seth asked jokingly. I shook my head in exaggeration of a child.

"I want to ride on Collin's back," I said and gave a smirk. Collin smiled at me and turned around. I hopped onto his back, happy. As long as he kept smiling…I was happy. I could even see Edward smile a small smile at that. I closed my eyes against Collin's back and easily fell asleep.

Sure enough when I woke up, it was to warmth. Immense warmth; it was Collin. In my bed. I liked it that way.

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it longer next time!


	6. Weapons and Duties

Reaper101202

Time of My Life series~3

Chapter six: Weapons and Duties

I cuddled into Collin's side. "Hey," He said groggily. I smiled up at him. "Hi ya," I said. Collin smiled and pulled me closer to him, if that's even possible. I smiled even wider and rested my head against his chest. He reached his hand up and began to stroke my hair. "You were pretty wiped out; why aren't you sleeping?" Collin asked. I shrugged. "I just woke up," I said. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist if that's even possible. But I swear…he was like a large teddy bear. I was happy he was all mine. I blinked tiredly and closed my eyes. "You have to sleep too," I murmured to him. "Okay, we both have to fall asleep," Collin said. "On the count of three," I said. "I don't think we can control when we sleep that easily," Collin laughed. I smiled and shook my head before burying it into his chest. "One," I said. "Not," He said. "Two," I said. "That," He said. "Three," I said. "Simple," Collin said but then he let out a yawn. "Aha, I got to you," I said as I began to drift off.

Dream (duh):

_It was dark where I was at. "There are a lot of dark places." Edward's voice said. I rolled my eyes. It figured he'd be cryptic; the mind-reader is always cryptic. I took one step forward and found that I'd walked straight into a set of large doors. "Ouch," I groaned even though I didn't feel any pain. It was a dream; duh, no pain. I reached down the smooth wood of the doors and found that there were no handles. They were gone. "Why…?" I murmured as I pushed against the doors. The darkness broke through to reveal a large room. There were thick marble tiles on the floor and a raised area for thrones. There were three thrones on that raised area. I stepped forward. I noticed for the first time just what I was wearing. I was wearing a loose black sweater that went off my shoulders and separated at the sleeves but connected at the wrists and a pair of black skinny jeans. And for once (though I don't know why) I was wearing a pair of heeled boots. Then it became obvious as my curled hair fell into my face. Alice dressed me. _

_I looked around the large room. There were no windows but there was a large dome of stained glass. I glanced around the rich walls just as I realized where this was. This was the Volterra castle. I rushed back to the large doors but again there were no handles and they were closed. I tried prying them open but they just wouldn't budge. Then I heard a small noise; it sounded like something rolling. I looked down to my feet and realized quickly that something had been rolling. It was a long spear. I picked up the spear. It was black in the center and about as tall as me but either end was pointed with a thick clear crystal. It was diamond. I could see that there was a gold center in it to make it even tougher. On the black wood there was a thick vine design carved into it so that it twisted. It was obvious it was meant for…_

_"You like it?" A soft soprano asked. I looked up to see Heidi staring back at me, a smug smile on her face. "Do you really like what you designed or is it just another piece of crap?" Heidi giggled. I blinked at her. She had just come from the shadows but there was something in the background, wriggling against bonds. Claire…_

_"Claire!" I shouted out and heard a muffled cry. "You really think that you can save her?" Heidi hissed at me. She was in front of me now. She gripped my face just as she had then. But now it was just me and her. It was the perfect setting. So I took the first swipe._

I sprung up in bed, panting with each breath. I'd jostled Collin awake by doing so. "What's wrong?" Collin asked, sounding genuinely worried. I glanced back at him but my mind flashed to that smile he'd had when I said I wanted to ride on his back. "Nothing," I answered. "Just a bad dream," I answered, blinking. That was all it was anyways so I might as well keep it at that. "You alright?" Collin asked. "Yeah," I said. "Was it about Heidi?" Collin asked knowingly. I nodded. "Relax; we won't let her get to her." Collin said and pulled my head under his chin and kissed the top of my head. But that was just it; I was worried I'd get to her…

I blinked at the food. I really didn't have an appetite. I'd never had an appetite. I eat the minimum and that's probably why I'm so thin. I was tired, though. "Jeez; you could be Sleeping Beauty," Seth said but I pointed a threatening finger at him. "Finish that sentence and its three pillows," I growled at him. Collin snickered from beside me. I smiled at him and leaned into him. "So, what was the big nightmare about?" Seth asked. I blinked. "Dude, I got super-hearing; you panting like a dog from a nightmare is bound to be heard. Or at least I hope it's a nightmare; lost my appetite!" Seth cried out and dropped his spoon into his bowl of cereal. It caused a huge splash of milk that hit me directly in the face. I glared at Seth before dipping my own spoon into my bowl of cereal and flung it at him. Seth tossed another spoon at me and I tossed another spoon at him. Finally we were down to our last bits. We both glared at our bowls before turning on each other. I dumped my bowl of milk over his head at same time he poured his over my head. Collin, meanwhile, was untouched and smirking at our childishness. Seth and I were soaking in milk. I blinked at Collin. Seth and I got the same idea. "Collin, sweetie," I said while Seth said something like "buddy, ol' pal," and we both approached slowly and cautiously.

Collin backed up with every step but I attacked him. He groaned but hugged me all the while. "No fair! I have no one to hug," Seth whined. That was when Leah woke up. She got totally pissed at that and that's what woke up dad and Sue. I chuckled to myself as I rushed up to the second floor bathroom. "There are only two showers!" I cried out as I grabbed the first one. I could hear Seth and Leah fighting over the downstairs shower. I snickered to myself as I climbed into the shower. Only to come face to face with…her. "Hello; invasion of privacy much?" I snarled. Heidi wrinkled her nose in distaste as she leaned against the shower wall.

"You smell like wet dog," Heidi grumbled. "Correction; milky dog," I said. "Now leave," I snarled at her. She smirked and shook her head. I grabbed the towel nearby and glared at her. "Collin! Seth!" I cried out before she could stop me. I heard tumbling up the stairs and then a jostle of the door. Shit, I locked it. I lunged for the door at the same time that Heidi did. Then again, she was a vampy so that's cheating. "That's cheating," I growled at her, voicing my thoughts. "Alex, open up the door," Seth said. "I can't," I said. I wouldn't play the damsel anymore. "Bitch, get out of my fucking house!" I shouted at her. It was a good thing I knew it was coming. I ducked out of the way just as she lunged at me and unlocked the door. I backed up as Seth came in. This was my first time seeing him in wolf-form. He was a large brown wolf. Collin rushed to my side as Seth growled threateningly at Heidi. Next thing I knew they were gone. Damn speed. "Bitch saw me naked," I grumbled and looked away from Collin.

"Alex, you can't just piss off every vampire you see," Collin scolded me. I kept my eyes away and couldn't help but pout out my lip. "Cheater," He chuckled and leaned in, kissing my lips. For those few seconds that was complete bliss. Then all of a sudden I heard "stop molesting my daughter!" and saw my dad beating Collin away with a rolled up newspaper. If only he knew how ironic that was. "Poor puppy," I muttered in pity as I watched them go away.

I blinked down at my toweled form, thankful it hadn't been a hand-towel; I would've had a dilemma bigger than the vampire. I would've had to choose which part to cover up. I chuckled at that thought as I closed the door and kept it unlocked. I also checked the shower before stepping in. I was thinking of my first kiss with Collin that whole time. By the time I was out, my clothes were rank from the milk that had obviously spoiled while I was in there. "That's gross," I muttered as I tossed them into the dirty clothes basket. Dad was going to find a stinky surprise in that basket. I rolled my eyes at my immature thoughts.

I changed into my pair of clothes in my room. Thankfully I'd still been in my pajamas at the time of the milk war so it wasn't all a waste. I changed into a pair of sagging jeans and a black sport bra along with an oversized gray men's V-neck from one of the packs. I chuckled as I glanced at myself in the mirror. I pulled on my pair of knee-high Lolita black stockings before pulling on my flat-soled suede boots. I didn't like heels. I chuckled as I stood proudly in front of my mirror. Believe it or not, the men's clothing only enhanced my feminine beauty. You could see every curve through all of it and my sport bra was about a size too small so my boobs were especially enhanced. I smirked at the choice and turned to my side. "Checking out your beauty?" Collin's voice shocked me. I jumped about a mile high and turned to the open doorway where he was. "Dad let you in after what he saw?" I giggled.

"He's not so happy but Sue told him to let me in." Collin chuckled as he walked over to me. I was so happy. He gave me a small peck on the lips before I answered him. "And in fact, yes I was. It seems odd but I look more feminine in men's clothing than in women's clothing." I said. "That's just odd," Collin muttered before leaning in for another kiss. "Ah, ah, ah!" Dad's voice cried out. I jumped again and cursed out the gods of shock. "Colin! Leave Collin and Alex alone." Sue's voice scolded. Whoa; matching names. Confuzzling. "But honey!" Dad whined as he exited the hall. "Will everyone stop sneaking up on me?" I cried out. Collin chuckled before leaning in for that second kiss. I really loved the feeling of his lips on mine; they were so warm…

I gave a slight moan against his lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I'm not getting into the whole French-ing deal. But I will tell you it was damn wonderful. I smiled against his warm lips and felt his own lips curl up into a smile of its own. Then it was back to kissing! "Ugh; I don't want to see that first thing when I come home!" Seth's voice cried out, ruining the moment and making me jump again. "Damn it; is it Make-Alex-Jump day?" I cried out. "We should make that a Wednesday, right after Scare-Alex-to-Death day," Seth joked. I bent down and picked up a shoe, tossing it at him. He just barely dodged it. "C'mon, we're going to Emily's in order to meet up with Sam. You can stay with Emily and Claire, Al," Seth said.

I sighed as Collin nodded. He led me by the hand out of my room and down the stairs. Who needed a car when you had a genetically enhanced wolf who barely ever gets tired? Collin let me ride on his back as he phased into a wolf. I couldn't help but let out a childish squeal of joy as we left. Claire—my mind zoomed straight to my dream. Claire, kidnapped, in trouble; but it wasn't real. I smirked as Collin rushed to the bushes to change. He rolled his eyes as he came back to me and landed a kiss on my neck. "Ally!" Claire cried out as she rushed out of the house. I bent down and scooped her up into my arms, holding her close. Quil came outside, looking extremely panicked. He sighed in relief as soon as he saw Claire in my arms.

"Jeez; breathless much," I giggled as I kissed the top of Claire's head. See? How could she possibly be kidnapped when Quil got panicked every time she ran out the door? I smiled in my own reassurance at this and handed Claire to Quil. Claire immediately cuddled into Quil. "I heard about Heidi getting to you," Quil chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Bi—rat; the brat saw me naked," I said, stopping myself before I could swear in front of Claire. Quil chuckled and glanced at Collin. "So a vamp got the chance before you, huh?" He chuckled. "Not in front of Claire," I warned as I leaned over and planted a kiss on Claire's forehead. I guess Collin noticed that I kept glancing back at Claire 'cause he called me on it. "Sometimes I think _you're _the one who imprinted on Claire and not Quil," Collin chuckled as I he kissed my neck again. I smiled I played with his earlobe. "Nah; it's just that I'm worried 'bout her. You know; kids tend to get into mayhem." I said as we entered the house. "Don't let Quil hear that; he'll freak out even more," Emily said as she approached us. I giggled and rolled my eyes before heading off to help Em out. "I heard Heidi came to your house." Emily whispered to me. I nodded. "The bitch caught me in the shower and Quil's giving Collin hell for it 'cause she saw me nude before him," I said, rolling my eyes again. "Jeez, those boys can be so immature," Emily muttered. "Uh-huh; you're going to give him hell, ain't ya?" I said knowingly.

"I just got to." Emily whined as I chuckled. "You can't. It's not like it'd be any better if Collin snuck into my shower—okay, maybe it'd be a bit better but that's not the point." I said. "He's upset she snuck up on me at all so don't." I warned her. She sighed and nodded before giving me a mock-salute. Jeez. I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself up on the counter. "There's supposed to be a new wolf phasing any day now." Emily informed me. "Really? Who?" I asked, intrigued now. "Some boy in the reservation," She teased. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to give me any info.

It was the next day again and Collin was by my side again. As soon as he noted I was awake, he began to kiss my neck. I smiled and looked as far as I could go. "Are you tired?" He asked against my neck. "I'm pretty alert now," I giggled as I turned to face him. "You should probably get some rest." Collin grumbled but he kissed my shoulder and moved my spaghetti strap in order to kiss that section of my shoulder. He held onto that arm as he kissed that shoulder. I just had to play too. I giggled and leaned over, nuzzling my head into his shoulder and kissing his collarbone. "No fair," He muttered. I giggled and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He discarded it and as soon as it was gone I kissed him. I guess I was just that influential seeing as he lay down on his back. I straddled him and kissed his neck. Collin gripped at my thighs as I kissed him.

Finally my lips found his. "Do we have to get up today?" I groaned against his lips. "Not if we don't tell anyone we're here," He whispered and chuckled. I giggled as I kissed him again. In perfect sync it was great to truthfully just have this moment. But every moment's got to end, huh. There was a knock at the door just as I was fiddling with the hem of Collin's pants. I kept my head hovered over Collin's and glared at the door, willing him to go away. "Collin, I know you're in there. Get off Al and get your ass out here." Seth said through the door. I rolled my eyes and went back to kissing Collin. "You heard him; he knows I'm here." Collin murmured but didn't willingly give up my lips. "Yes but he said for you to get off of me. I'm the one that's on you," I giggled. "Ugh, I can hear you two! Stop chattering, stop making out and get your asses out here." Seth cried out, banging on my door so that you just couldn't ignore it. "You two slept in so everyone's already gone so I can bang this door as loud as I want!" Seth cried out and continued to bang the door. "You know how wrong that sounds, Seth?" I cried out as I sat up straight, still straddling Collin. Collin picked me up with ease and set me down on the ground then walked over to the door and opened it up, scratching the back of his head groggily. I groaned as I looked at Seth. I fell back and my clumsiness just had to result in me hitting my head on the wall. "Damn you, Seth!" I cried out as I sat up again.

"Shut your pie pole and c'mon," Seth said, gesturing away from the door. I stood up and walked up beside Collin, still in my pair of grey lady boxers and black spaghetti strap camisole. I gave him one look. "No," I said and closed the door. "Today's Stay-in-Bed Day because yesterday was Make-Alex-Jump Day!" I cried out and hopped onto Collin before he could protest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "I have wolf duties," Collin grumbled. "Wolf duties are meant for wolves. Make-out duties are meant for boyfriends. You are a boyfriend right now and not a wolf so you have your own duties here." I said and poked him in the chest. "Well, when you put it like that," Collin grumbled before tossing me onto the bed. I giggled as he joined me.

"You can't just make him ignore his wolf duties, Alexis!" Seth cried out aggravatingly at me. I was crossing my arms and pouting on the couch next to a very embarrassed Collin. For some reason, Seth felt the need to get the entire Pack into my bedroom to pull Collin off me. "It's just like I said!" I cried out and waved my arms exaggeratingly. "Yeah, well, you're crazy!" Seth cried out, mimicking my movements. "Pay up," I giggled and held out my hand. Paul handed me the twenty bucks he owed me. "I made a bet that I could make you do that within the week." I said. Seth glared at me. "Sorry," I muttered and went back to pouting (but not before I tucked that twenty in my shirt).

I blinked at Seth. "You'll understand when you imprint!" I cried out. "But you haven't yet and so you don't know." I whined. "That's just it, Alex. You have total control and Collin is powerless against you! You can't just go around asking him to stay and not expect him to!" Seth cried out. "Fine; I won't ask anything of my boyfriend anymore." I pouted and turned away from him. I saw Seth mimic strangling me.

I quickly sighed and nodded. "Jeez! You are so stubborn!" Seth cried out in aggravation. "You are too!" I cried out back at him. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going back to bed, thank you very much." I said and huffed before walking back to my room.

I stared at the pretty jewelry in the display case. All these diamond rings… "Excuse me; can I ask where you get these diamonds from?" I asked the jeweler. "We have them especially ordered from a mine undersea." The jeweler said proudly. "What would be the name of the miner's company that delivers them?" I asked. "Nerd Coles," The jeweler said. Now the childish part of me was begging to laugh while the other part knew this was beyond serious. "Right," I said and nodded. I then exited the jewelers. Then I laughed.

But I needed those diamonds.

"Miss Green," The man said over the phone. "You're asking for a whole lot o' diamonds! Are you sure you can pay for this?" The man asked. "How much is it?" I asked. "About three hundred mil," The man said. That wasn't so bad, considering it was the hardest substance in the world. "I can pay for it." I said. "Just put it to my credit card," I said and gave him the number. The credit card was to a checking account that held my money in it. That sum was hardly a fraction of my account. "You said you'd like it custom molded?" The man said. "I'm faxing you the design. I need you to mold it to the wood and gold that I sent you to this design." I said seriously. "As long as you can pay, it's my job to service you," The man said, giving an aggravated sigh. "I can," I said before hanging up. I'd already sent the fax and now all I had to do was wait. I sighed tiredly as I leaned against my headboard. It was then that Collin arrived. He thought he could sneak into my room seeing as it was nearly two in the morning. But nope!

I had waited especially for this time so they could get started early. "Nope," I said as soon as Collin got into my room. He froze just as he'd been pulling off his jacket. I smiled smugly. "Never ever have I been caught sneaking into a girl's bedroom," Collin admitted. "The fact that you caught me is extremely sexy," He tried. "Not working; where were you?" I asked. "Damn, you're too smart for me." He tried. "Damn Skippy; where were you?" I asked. Collin sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. "With the Pack," He said and shrugged. "Uh-huh, which one?" I asked. Suddenly Collin reached forward and kissed me. "Don't think you're getting out of it that fast," I grumbled and pushed him away. I gave him the dirty eye.

"Okay, don't freak out." Collin said, holding up his hands defensively. "You're giving me a reason to freak out by telling me to not freak out," I said to him. Collin took a wary breath, urging me to do the same. So I finally rolled my eyes and took the deep breath, looking silly as fuck. "Something happened," Collin said. "Obviously!" I cried out. "You know Quil can't watch Claire all that much at night," Collin said. Then I knew. "Claire was kidnapped," I said. "Don't freak out, Alex. She's going to be alright. We just need to find her." Collin said. Oh, great; my boyfriend just told me that the girl I think of as a daughter was nowhere to be found!

A/N: Another cliffhanger; happy, happy me.


	7. Insane

Reaper101202

Time of My Life series~3

Chapter seven: Honor and Glory: Final Chapter of BOOK 1

"Questa cagna sta per ottenere la sua testa mozzata dalla mia lancia!" I cried out in pure ravenous anger. I'm guessing Collin knew this was not the best time to be around me seeing as he ran. "I don't want to know what it means!" Collin cried out. Oh; neither do you, my dear reader. You do not. "Quella cagna moriranno!" I shouted out. I pulled on my nearest pair of jeans and then my boots before heading out. I hoped Alice didn't mind the time; hell, she didn't sleep! Why the fuck would she mind the time? I rushed out. And I ran to the Cullen house.

Alice answered the door before I even knocked and ushered me up the stairs. "Do you want me to come with you?" Alice asked energetically. Some of the family was gathering. "No, no, no; I am so going alone." I growled as I sat down willingly into Alice's chair of death. This is when you know it's bad. "I understand and we'll be behind you the whole way." Alice said, nodding encouragingly. I was fuming and some people knew to back off. Like Edward. "You don't want to enter that room." I heard him say to a blond guy. "Oh, that's Jasper; he's my husband." Alice said but she wasn't really paying attention to that. Instead she was curling my hair. "I hope this doesn't get ruined on the plane." She squeaked nervously.

"Quella cagna moriranno," I growled. Edward flinched along with every other bilingual Cullen, which is every Cullen.

I had rerouted the spear to the hotel and I picked it up first thing when I got there. "Lei è vestita," Ramon said when I arrived (you're all dressed up). "Ho intenzione di uccidere un vampiro." I growled angrily (I'm going to kill a vampire). "Buona fortuna," Ramon said before I left (good luck). I was going to need it. But man; I had anger on my side. I was fuming and boiling over the top. The Cullens were already at the Volterra castle, warning the Volturi to stay away. I clutched my spear tight to me as I approached the castle. I didn't take the vampire's passageway that I'd been told about. No, I just barged right in through their front doors.

The large double-doors slammed behind me as I stood in front of the crowd of vampires. "Lontano da qui!" I hissed at the crowd (away from here). What else was I going to say to split a crowd? I'm not Noah and this wasn't the Red Sea! "Now!" I shouted in English. Now you know I'm pissed when I speak in English. I stomped through the crowd (that had thankfully parted). I don't know what led me to it but somehow I ended up in front of the very double doors that had appeared in my dream. And the same room was behind it, no doubt. I kicked open the doors, not wanting to let go of my spear in my fury. But instead of Heidi being the only one, there were others. There were three red-eyed vampires in the thrones staring back at me. Two of them looked bored while the one in the middle looked amused. My head and my eyes both shot to where Heidi had come out of the shadows in my dream. "You dead, Heidi," I growled.

There was a sickly sweet giggle as Heidi stepped out of the shadows. I heard the very muffled sounds of… "Claire," I breathed. Heidi was in front of me in an instant. "Did you blindfold her?" I growled. "Of course; she's too young to watch or hear her own death." Heidi said, feigning horror. I smirked. "You only made it easier," I snarled at her. And just like in my dream, I took the first swipe. But this time; I didn't wake up. I swung my spear at Heidi but she quickly dodged. Didn't matter; diamond was the toughest material in the world. No vampire can withstand it no matter how marble hard they are. Much less marble can.

I stabbed my spear into the ground and used the momentum to swing myself and kick her in the face. Sure; my foot hurt a bit afterwards but that quick momentum had allowed me minimum damage due to the element of surprise. And they say you don't learn from ninja movies. I chuckled to myself as I heard the deafening crash of her marble skin against the wall of the throne room. I ripped my spear from the marble of the floor, leaving a healthy sized hole in the marble.

"Marvelous," I heard the vampire in the center throne breathe. "Simply," I agreed as I stood tall. I knew where she was; she wasn't in front of me, nor was in back of me nor either of the sides. I brought my spear back and swung it overhead right on time to catch her own little ninja stunt. I glared at Heidi. "Ooh, she's winning!" I heard Alice's voice cry out. That distracted me. "Alice," I heard Edward hiss as Heidi got a swipe. I went flying through the air and sure enough my spine nearly snapped in two against the wall that was crushed behind me. I climbed out of my own human-sized ditch and ran straight at her. Again she dodged but I couldn't help myself. I kicked off the throne nearest of me regardless of the vampire and jumped right over her.

My back was going to kill me for days after this seeing as I somersaulted away from Heidi. I swiped back but she grabbed my spear. Didn't matter. I pulled the spear over my head so I was in between her and my spear. I knew what was to happen. I brought both my feet up and kicked her away right as I pulled the spear apart. Alice let out a happy clap and I finally found out she was at the wall opposite of where I'd landed. "Alice, please don't distract me," I said as I clasped the two parts back together and let them slightly expand. I loved my spear.

"Can I try it out sometime?" Alice asked eagerly. "Maybe when you're older," I joked as I rushed forward. Heidi and I collided together. "Quil!" A familiar little voice cried out. I turned to find the whole Pack standing at the door. "Wolves? This might add a twist," The vampire in the center throne chuckled excitedly. "That's Aro," Edward said. Heidi gripped onto my wrists as I was thrown over her head. I used this to my advantage and pulled her over my body as well. "Thanks for the introduction, Eddie boy," I snarled at Edward as Heidi crashed into the marble tiles.

Heidi made it up quickly before me but I made it up soon enough. I dodged her blow only because I knew it was coming. I blinked at her and gave a small little yawn. "Quil, get Claire out of here," I growled as Heidi and I collided yet again. She pulled me over her shoulder and threw me to the ground, her hand holding me down. "Rule number one, Heidi," I snarled at her. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Don't offer a limb on a silver platter," I hissed as I brought my spear down. It went straight through her hand and just barely nicked me. I winced and pulled it out, taking her hand along with it. Heidi screamed out in agony as I held her severed hand on my spear. "Need a hand?" I said and tilted my head to the side. "You don't get one," I said, waggling my finger at her. "And you want to know rule number two?" I asked rhetorically as I began to circle her. "Get her out of here, Quil," I growled. I heard some footsteps but only those two pairs. "They're gone," Edward said. "Thank you," I said as I unclipped my spear into the two separate parts.

"Rule number two is you don't…take…little girls." I hissed into Heidi's ear. She was still moaning over her lost hand. "Oh, come on, Heidi," I cried out in disappointment. I at least thought she'd get a whiff of me. "Fresh blood right here!" I cried out, holding my arms out to gesture me. Heidi let out a feral snarl and I heard a growl behind me then the ripping of clothes. When I looked back, the Pack had phased and was ready to pounce. They were just crouching when I threw half of my spear at the wall behind them. It landed inches from Sam's head.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," I said to them as I passed them and pulled the half out of the wall. It'd gone pretty deep; just how strong was I? I ground my teeth together and just barely let out a growl between my clenched teeth at Heidi. I stepped back calmly. She was crying over her hand still. "You want your hand back, Heidi?" I offered. My voice was no longer angry but instead controlled. It might've scared me had I not passed the line between rage and insane. Heidi looked up hopefully.

"You…" I said, looking up at the dome ceiling. "…came to my house," I said, looking back down at Heidi. "Get out, boys," I said. "She wants to do this alone." Edward said to the entire room. Aro let out a huff of disappointment. "You should set up cameras, Aro; it's a way of security," I said and smiled back at him. "…and its entertainment." I whispered. Aro smiled at me. "Now everyone get out," I said. Edward shot me a glance as the last one out. "Please," He said and glanced at Heidi. "Get carried away," He said. I rolled my eyes as he closed the door behind him. Now everything was silent. It was a peaceful silent until she decided to ruin it.

"Please…" Heidi begged. I blinked down at her. "You attacked me in my own home twice," I whispered to her and took her only hand as if to hold it. "And you gave me a scar." I said. "And you stole one of my best friends' life." I whispered to her. I leaned in so close I could smell her sweet vampire breath. The breath quickly turned to the rusty smell of blood. "That's unforgiveable," I said as I brought half of my spear down on her other hand. She let out a scream of agony that I have to admit pierced my eardrums. I'd be paying Hell after this was over. "Claire is four years old, Heidi," I said. "She has her whole life in front of her." I whispered into Heidi's ear. Heidi snapped at me but I quickly clasped my spear together and stabbed it forward in the same motion. She was mere milliseconds from biting me when the spear went all the way through and she froze. I pulled the spear up over my head, splitting her apart from the core up.

"I didn't want to do this, Heidi," I whispered as I stood up. She was mere shreds by now. I pulled out the Zippo lighter that Alice had lent me. It was silver with a small blue flame on it. It was meant for this occasion. "You made me do this." I said. I guess I really was insane. It wasn't because I believed in vampires. It wasn't because I believed in werewolves. It wasn't because I was in love with a werewolf who might never look at me the same way because of this. It was because...

I leaned against the wall of the throne room where Heidi had first been thrown. I watched as the room filled up with purple smoke. Then I cried.

**END OF BOOK 1 OF THE TIME OF MY LIFE SERIES: PLEASE ENJOY BOOK 2.**


	8. Book 2: Reflections

**A/N: I didn't like the pace of the first book so I've been thinking about rewriting it with more detail but first I want to get all of the books out of here first. Its gonna be a while before I'm done with this so please stay tuned! Now, this is only Vol. 1 of the Time of My Life series so if you look under a different name when this is completed (when I tell you in an A/N) you'll probably see the sequel in the summary. I hope you don't mind if I make millions of these books. I also promise that this will explain what happened after Alex killed off Heidi. It takes place directly after the part where she broke down and cried. Trust me; she's not insane. I'd cry too and I bet so would you. It was a close call after all. So, welcome to the first chapter of the second book. **

**BOOK 2: Chapter ONE: Reflections ~3**

It took a while before I realized the warmth around my shoulders. I wasn't crying anymore. No, I was far past that by now. I was turning numb by now. It wasn't only from the emotions but rather it had something to do from the pain. Collin frowned down at me as I looked up into those hazel eyes of depth and maturity that he held. Now that I looked closer I could see all the differences that didn't make him "just another wolf". I no longer cringed at that word; wolf… It was beginning to grow on me.

Now that I looked closer I could see the hazel irises in Collin's eyes that separated him from all the other brown irises. Now that I looked closer I could see that his hair wasn't ink black like the others but rather a chocolaty brown, close to black but not entirely. His perfect russet skin and crooked features were what explained his Quileute heritage and I think that I absolutely adored that about him. Was it too soon to say that I already loved my wolf? I don't think so. He was now swathed in a velvety robe that smelled far too sweet for my liking. This must be ruining the contents of his stomach by the way he wore it like regular clothing. I suppose he ruined his clothes when he phased so for the Volturi to offer clothing was rather…generous of them, considering the consequences.

Collin's hazel eyes were filled with such determined concern that it brought tears to my eyes. My heart swelled with pride for such a caring soul mate. "Alex," He breathed. And that; just my name; had me frozen, without breath. I was caught where I was, the blood from my wounds staining my clothes. Alice was going to kill me. I blinked a couple of times to clear the haze over my eyes. "—okay? Where are you hurt?" Collin asked. Panic strung through every octave of his voice that it almost made me smile. Collin was already parting his arm away from me to check where I was hurt. I had to pry my eyes away from Collin's loving eyes to search for my own wounds.

During the battle, I hadn't taken notice of the pain because of the adrenaline. It wasn't enough to make me scream and yet it was enough to make me determined to sit still. The scarlet rust-scented life source was seeping from my wound in my chest, just barely between my breasts from when I'd nicked it with my spear. I suppose I cut a bit deep, didn't I? The shirt that I'd once worn was now strewn across my torso in black tendrils, scarcely covering my body, no longer in only one piece. I was surprised it was even holding up. My dark jeans were spattered with blood and torn in several spots, fraying at the hems from my many collisions with objects that should have broken me and quite possibly did. I could even feel thick blood creeping down my face from the brim of my hairline from one of my collisions. I possibly had multiple concussions, several broken bones, possibly hemorrhaging and just about every other injury in the book.

Collin came to the same conclusion as I and looked instantly determined. Before I could utter a single protest, Collin had swept me up from the ground. I don't even understand where the hell my shoes went. I was now suspended by Collin's warm, strong arms. I could feel the tendons and muscles in the arms working as he took his stride to the doors that I had once kicked in. I made Collin stop, however, at the door. "Wait!" I cried out as I remembered. I looked around the throne room before realizing the damage that Heidi and I had caused upon the once-beautiful throne room. Tiles were pried from their spots and shattered into micro bits, blood was spattered almost everywhere however (I thought with disgust) I doubted that it was entirely my own blood, the thrones were scattered from their spots, one velvet cushion pried and ripped from its rightful place on the seat. I searched the broken floor before I spotted it beneath a pile of rubble in the corner where I'd lain mere moments before. "There!" I cried out and pointed at the pile of rubble where I could just barely spot the shimmer of the diamond. I had spent over five hundred million dollars on that tool; I was not going to give it up after only one use. After all, it could come in handy.

Collin spotted the shimmer and glanced between my weapon and me. Finally he let a sigh escape his lips in a shudder and set me beside the doorway. I shifted just barely, wincing with the pain however holding back the screams that threatened. I watched as Collin made his way to the pile of rubble and began to undo the chaotic results of Heidi's and my battle. It took around fifteen minutes before Collin had recovered my spear. He withdrew it triumphantly, grinning at his victory before he strode over to me, quite content with this. I smiled weakly at this and accepted the tool. I collapsed the weapon quickly, drawing the blades into the hollow wooden cavities and folded the convenient tool before it could actually seem somewhat compactable.

"Lex, you need to be careful with that thing." Collin said to me as he gingerly plucked me from the ground and wrapped his right arm around my knees while the left supported me so that I leaned against his chest. I frowned at him and shrugged, turning my eyes to the collapsed spear. It'd done wonders that no one had thought possible and it had lasted with barely a scratch. I would learn to tend to it so that I could hold it and say that I kept it in shape. "I know; I'm not going to stab myself with it, Collin." I joked. However both of our eyes retreated to my chest wound. I grimaced visibly at the wound. "Again," I added with a low, slightly bitter chuckle as I waited for us to stop being in the dark. I'd bet that werewolves had perfect night vision. I, on the other hand, couldn't see a thing after I saw my wound. Maybe I'd just fainted or something but I doubted it.

It took a few moments before I found the slimmest slice of light down the hall. However, with that one slender slice I could spot a million details in the cobblestone walls. The adrenaline must still have been running because I could see perfectly now.

"You don't mind wearing that robe, Col?" I asked as I grimaced down at the velvety robe. It was a thick black contrasting with his russet skin. The smell that assisted it was just as horrible as the horrifying look. Collin frowned at me, furrowing his brow in concern. "Alex, I should be asking if you're okay. Are you in a lot of pain? I could get Dr. Fan—Cullen to get you some pain killers for that!" Collin was panicking again as we finally made it into the light. It was that office that I'd been told about by the Cullens, part of the vampire entrance. There was no receptionist at the desk though and the light was too…bright, too fluorescent to even seem natural. It was disgusting and made me slightly sick to my stomach.

The area seemed to have been made for the weak-stabled-minded seeing as most of the surroundings were white (the carpet, the ceiling, the walls, etc.) but most of the furniture was chrome. The style was modern and still made me quite sick. It was definitely for the benefit of the Volturi's victims. I flinched visibly at the memory of them; _those_ _screams_… However I was glad to discover I'd flinched even closer to Collin. I smiled slightly to myself as I cuddled into the fabric of the robe.

The sickly sweet scent of vampires was slowly dissipating, giving way to the scent of Collin; so natural, so earthy, so…green. He was the best scent in the world to me. And for a moment, all was peaceful. It was just Collin and me in our own little world. And I gladly gave way to the darkness and my exhaustion.

* * *

"How bad is it, Carlisle?"

"It's not as bad as it should be. Her injuries are healing rather rapidly and it's surprising; she should be dead with the amount of hemorrhaging I imagined she'd get from those collisions. I doubt that Heidi spared Alex any injury but it appears that…well, it appears that Alex is just reacting as though being in a car accident. The results, for a normal human, should be as though a full mansion fell on her however it appears to be minimal. She is certainly interesting…"

"But she's just human…isn't she?"

"I don't know."

"What if she's not human? She took on Heidi and kicked her ass like it was beating a younger bully."

"Relax, Seth. I'll take a blood sample and send it in for analysis with one of my family's confidential scientists, just to be sure."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

A gust of wind filled the air as another vampire presence entered the room. "She'll be waking soon! I want to see what she thinks of the nightgown I chose for her." Alice's high chipmunk-like voice sang, despite the fact that she tried to talk rather than sing. I never wanted to hear Alice sing; my ego couldn't take another blow. But what scared me most was the "nightgown" she'd chosen for me. If I knew Alice (which I most likely did despite the lack of time I've had with her) then she would be having me in frilly pink lingerie to show off to Collin.

My face flushed with heat at the imagination and I heard an eager squeal as I cautiously pried my eyes open. Alice was just about ready to attack me when Carlisle warned her. "Alice, she's still in recovery mode. She'll need bed-rest for now. You can't go off and maul her." Carlisle chuckled. I blinked upwards and turned to Alice. She was standing beside me, her jet black hair fanning her face and her golden eyes staring intently. The girl was dressed in some frilly pink lingerie herself. It had a satin top with a ruffled pink pair of what could be shorts but was far too short.

The vampire fashionista had her hands clasped in front of her face as though in prayer, flashing the perfect pink French manicure that still seemed fresh. I didn't want to think about what she had done to me when I was asleep but I had to find out. I rolled my eyes at her posture, hunched over my bed and her face mere inches from mine. Alice. Was. Invading. My. Bubble. Did this girl even know what a Bubble or personal space was? She'd probably just tilt her head like a curious cat and ask what it was in a way that most people would think adorable. Don't get me wrong; I love Alice. She's awesome for putting up with me but sometimes a girl does need a Bubble. I wrinkled my nose in distaste at Alice before she got the picture and backed up.

I attempted at sitting up but what I got was intense pain in my chest. I nearly cried out in pain at the jostle however I ground my teeth to muffle the cry of agony. Carlisle and Alice both rushed to my aid as I managed to support myself on my right palm. "I'll add more pain killers to your IV." Carlisle suggested (mostly to himself) as he assessed my expression and cries. I clasped my lips together over my ground teeth and continued with my attempt, eventually pulling myself to a full sitting position. This was today's victory; sitting up! "I should call Sam. He had to pry Collin from here to go out running and he'll want to be here." Carlisle said. Quicker than I could track, Carlisle whipped out his cell phone and began punching in the numbers. Alice took this opportunity to explain what had happened.

"You fainted, most likely from the pain, and you were basically in a coma for the whole way home. You're at our house right now until you can recover then you can go home. Since you were asleep…" Alice trailed off, fumbling with her fingers in an act of innocence (or guilt). I sighed at Alice's reaction and whipped off the blanket that covered my entire body. I was definitely shocked to find that what I had though would be my fashion death was actually pretty…me. I now wore a long, flimsy (I think it was Chiffon) nightgown that covered all the way from my torso to my ankles. However now the cloth was mottled and furrowed to meld around my legs, crinkling at the places where I'd shifted. There were no straps on the nightgown and a small oval was at the top of the bodice. It seemed like a ball gown and yet it fit sleeping.

I shifted in my perch, wincing slightly as pain struck me from my core wound. "How bad is it?" I asked Carlisle as I slammed my eyelids shut to allow the darkness to soothe me. Carlisle frowned at me. "Not as bad as it should be. You are very lucky, Alexis." Carlisle answered. I frowned as I recalled that damn conversation they were just having. "Where's Seth?" I asked, remembering he was here.

Carlisle chuckled. "He went to find Collin." He answered. I nodded my understanding. Was everyone looking for my boyfriend? "And I'm guessing Leah doesn't want to visit me." I chuckled as I leaned my head back against the wooden headboard of the bed. "Actually Leah threatened to kick his…behind if he was gone any longer. She went with Seth." Carlisle answered his interest piquing. To say I was shocked at this would be the understatement of the century. I frowned as I looked up at the vampire doctor. "Was the Volturi upset?" I asked. Carlisle's once-playfully interested expression quickly turned to a grim blankness. "Marcus and Caius were a little perturbed that a human had gained the ability to execute vampires whereas Aro was entirely impressed. He's thinking of having you put on the guard if an 'incident' were to ever occur." Carlisle said. His voice matched his expression of grimness yet his beauty was still undeniable. I shut my eyes again.

Carlisle extracted a syringe from his bag nearby and flicked the tube quickly. I paled instantly. I did not like needles. At all. For a moment, I thought that I could handle it (the needle, I mean). I thought that I could just roll up my sleeve and get a lollipop when I was done. But that was before my instincts (of a coward) kicked in. I don't even understand how I managed to scramble out of the bed and dash out the door. But I did! This was accomplishment number 2! Carlisle seemed shocked as I managed to scramble down the stairs. Sadly enough, Edward was at the bottom of the stairs.

The bronze-haired wonder boy seemed just as calm and impassive as ever. He was definitely reading my mind. "I am not getting a shot!" I squeaked in panic at the boy. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He inferred. I scowled at the boy, deciding my best move would be to jump over the railing. The second that my bare feet hit the wooden planks I just barely managed to evade the arms of Edward before dashing out the door. I could hear a booming laugh erupt from the confines of the house. And here's a little note to self; you can't outrun vampires.

Carlisle and Edward were directly in front of me, both seeming a bit shocked though Carlisle was more impassive. "Alexis, you have to take the painkiller unless you want to be in immense pain from your injuries every time you move." Carlisle said. I narrowed my eyes at the vampire. I don't like logic. "I don't have to take the painkiller! I could just…aren't there any pills or chewy medicine?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled. "Alexis, this won't hurt a bit. You can't run every time you see a needle." He said. "What is your fear of needles, anyways? They are completely painless and harmless unless used improperly." Carlisle questioned curiously. "I'm afraid that I'll get a shot where a needle breaks off and begins to head through my veins and then makes its way to my heart, puncturing my heart and leaving me to hemorrhage in painful silence." I admitted.

Carlisle shook his head in disapproval whereas Edward decided to take his final leave. I squeezed my eyes shut, grimacing as I felt the tiny pinprick of the needle inserting into my arm. "I don't really even want to be loopy." I murmured as Carlisle withdrew the now-empty syringe. I opened my eyes and reached over, rubbing the spot where the needle had entered. "Thanks, Doc," I muttered reluctantly. My mommy had taught me manners. Well, when she was alive at least. "Eh, looks like I got to head home." I muttered as I looked down at myself. I seemed to be recovered seeing as I could've done a sprint as long as there was a needle at the starting line. But my chest still hurt like a mother.

"I don't advise it. The injuries were probably sustained by the adrenaline when you saw the needle." Carlisle said. Was he a mind-reader like Edward? Or was he just smart? I frowned at the doctor and shook my head. "Nah, I got to get home. If I'm gonna be in a bed, I at least want it to be my bed and not somebody's guest bed." I said and waved it off. Carlisle still looked troubled by this. "Besides, I could have Seth and Collin at my side at all times without having every smell nasty." I reminded him. Carlisle blinked a few times. He could admit that the wolves don't smell nearly as bad as they used to however the wolves couldn't do much the same for him. "And I want to see how Claire's doing, anyways." I said. That thought, the one of the little girl with the bright blue eyes, was what helped me to forget my injuries all over again.

I grinned at the vampire doctor before I turned on my heel to head inside. But then again, I'm prone to fainting.

* * *

When I awoke for what felt like the fiftieth time this month, I was in a very familiar wooden room. The bed seemed familiar, that dresser seemed familiar, that mirror seemed familiar, and it all seemed very familiar. This was my room. Hooray! I got my old room back! "Collin, it isn't good for you to stay by her side 24/7." I heard from downstairs. I can't exactly remember when I catapulted off of my bed and down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen where I'd heard the noise from. But I do remember the look on Collin's face when he saw me there, clutching onto the doorframe like it was my last lifeline and still in Alice's damn lingerie. It's kind of hard to remember anything but that.

Collin's hazel eyes were instantly filled with concern and heartfelt…him. It was so indescribable that he had his own adjective and emotion at this time. It was a mixture of adoration and love along with sadness and guilt. He felt guilty. I turned to see who was trying to talk my wolf out of staying at my side. I guess I was definitely surprised to see Billy there rather than Sue. The old man seemed even older than before now. His wrinkles were more prominent, seeped onto his face and strands of silver had entered the curtain of black that was kept all around his face. He was sitting in his wheelchair still (did I ever expect him to not be?) and he wore the same old plaid shirt that he always seemed to wear along with hiking boots and jeans. His brown eyes searched to me and I guess I was looking for something. I suppose I was looking for disapproval, for loathing, for something that made my action worth regretting. No! What I did couldn't ever be regretted! I had gotten Claire back. I guess I was glad to find that there weren't any of the emotions I'd been searching for in his eyes.

Collin rushed to my side, quickly trying to get me back to bed. "You should be resting. You can't be up; this can't be good for your injuries. Are you feeling any pain? Did the painkillers wear off? Are you alright?" Collin rambled off before I finally felt the need to slap a hand over his mouth. I chuckled at his rambling and shook my head. "I'm not going back to bed, Col," I said as I released his mouth with a shrug and moved over to the table. I took a seat next to where Collin had been sitting. I turned to Billy, hoping he saw the question that I didn't want to be rude in asking. "Sue called me over; she said that it wasn't healthy for Collin to see you like you were." Billy explained. THANK GOD!

"You mean unconscious?" I asked. Collin chuckled grimly as he made his way to the seat beside me. He sat down but concern was still in his eyes. Billy frowned at me however that frown quickly turned to a smirk. "Do you even understand what happened in Italy?" Billy asked. I frowned as I seemed to remember. Yeah; I knew exactly what happened. I could remember everything with perfect clarity. I could remember getting there and feeling that intense rage. I could remember speaking in English I was so pissed. I could remember the vampires' faces of shock and fear as they watched me go into the throne room. I could remember Aro's amusement. I could remember Claire… "Is Claire alright?" I asked, suddenly sitting straight up. This, of course, caused me to wince as it jostled the chest wound. Collin noticed this and wrapped his arm around my waist, enveloping me in his warmth. "Do you want any more painkillers?" He asked me. I frowned at this. I did not want another needle! "No thanks," I answered Collin, smiling up at his warm face. But inside I was panicking; what if Claire had gotten out but was attacked by those vampires I'd seen? What if she was hit by a car? What if she was attacked by a human rather than a vampire? THAT SICK BASTARD! Crap; I'm crazy.

"Claire is alright. She's recovering at Emily's house with the others and waiting for you to recover before she can visit." Billy answered me finally. I relaxed in my seat now. "She was quite happy with what you did back in Volterra. She said that she liked having another 'protector'." Billy chuckled. I furrowed my brow at this. Great; the kid likes that I killed a vampire. "How does Quil feel about this?" I chuckled as I remembered the imprinted wolf. Quil could feel a bit hurt at the thought of another protector. He might think he's being replaced with a chick. "Quil's….he's dealing." Billy answered grimly. I frowned. "That attack really had him panicked. He wanted to help rip the leech's head off." Collin explained. I grimaced at this thought. I didn't rip her head off per say. I had actually just chopped her into vamp sushi and cooked her. "I don't think that would've been okay. I was kind of in the zone." I said to the two as I reached up and tugged at a strand of Collin's hair.

The hair had grown out to just barely at his chin, curtaining Collin's face and this was definitely an upside. Collin wrapped his arm tighter around my waist, holding me close to him. If I could never move from this spot, I'd be happy. He bent his head down, kissing the top of my head before resting his chin against it. Billy seemed serious at this moment, though. He kept his eyes off of Collin as he stared at me. "We all need to discuss just what exactly happened in Volterra." Billy said. I frowned at this slightly. He was meaning the Elders that much was clear. I shrugged and nodded. "I guess we got to have another bonfire." I sighed.

It seemed at this moment that the door was almost flung off its hinges and in flew two people. Of course Leah wasn't far behind them. "Seth, you are fixing that door later!" Sue scolded the first person who'd run through the door. Seth rushed into the kitchen where Billy, Collin and I were. It took him all of two seconds to sweep me up from Collin's arms and the chair and into a hug. "You're awake!" He cried out. "You noticed!" I cried out back. Okay, admittedly he was crushing on my new wound but this was a brother-sister moment right here. I wasn't about to ruin it. "That's enough, Seth. She's still recovering." Sue warned Seth. I smiled gratefully at my stepmom. "Where's dad?" I asked. Sue frowned. "He's at work. He's still having a bit of a rough time accepting that you were hurt." Sue answered. I frowned at this. Dad never did truly like it when someone was hurt and he often distracted himself. One time when Jason broke his arm on his bike, dad avoided the incident for three days. I guess this was a closer call. "What'd you tell him?" I asked Sue. She sighed. "I had to tell him that someone attacked you and you managed to come out better than her." She answered. "Jumping!" I cried out triumphantly. "I was thinking of what to tell him and I never even thought of a jumping. Damn, you're smart." I muttered.

Sue let out a loud laugh at my quip, reminding me yet again of why my dad married her. Even Sue's laugh was beautiful. Sue was just that kind of kind-hearted person. She was beautiful inside and out. "I don't even understand just what exactly happened anyways. Jason's been off his rocker though he won't admit it. He keeps trying to be a big boy but…I know he's really upset with not knowing just what happened to his baby sister." Sue admitted. I just about gawked at my stepmom at that. Jason, the almighty Emo, was actually worried? About me, nonetheless? The one that he claimed had replaced our mother? I don't understand that boy. "Jason went to visit Claire with the others. I think he's coming around." Sue said proudly. I frowned at this. I shouldn't tell her that he just about hated her since the first time she and dad dated and thought that she was just a replacement for mom.

But no one, not even Sue, could replace Mary Ann Green. No one else could have given me and Jason our wild bright red hair (but he dyed it). No one else could have named us Alexis and Jason at our births. No one else could have given us our green eyes. No one else could have shared the memory of seeing my first cut on my knee. No one else could have broken our hearts like she did when we found out that her car had collided with a drunk driver. I loved Sue. But Mary Ann Green was my mother. Sue wasn't a replacement; she was a new mother. I had two mothers, not just one. In Jason's mind, he already had one mother and didn't need another.

But what shocked me was that he went to see Claire. Maybe my brother really did have a soft spot. Everyone was seated by now. Seth was on my side opposite of Collin and Sue was seated next to Billy. Leah was seated neutrally at the end of the table, taking neither of our sides. At least it was an improvement from before. "Alex, will you please explain just what happened." Billy requested. Everyone was silent as they waited for me to begin. So I cleared my throat and began.

"The other night I had a nightmare. It was stupid but it showed Heidi in the throne room and Claire was in the corner. I was holding a spear. When I woke up I guess I suspected it was real or something because I had the spear made. The other night when…" I trailed off, wondering if I should tell them that Collin spent the night. Of course nothing happened but it could've if I'd given into his little temptations. "When Collin called me, he explained that Claire had been kidnapped and I kind of knew. I rerouted the delivery of my spear to the hotel I'd stayed at in Italy and I went to get it. I was too mad to register any kind of danger when I went into the castle. I went straight to the throne room, remembering how I'd gone in my dream and I made it there.

When I got there Heidi was in there. Claire was tied up, blindfolded and had earplugs in so I was kind of free to do whatever the hell I wanted to this bitch." I said but stopped when I realized that I was starting to swear. "Heidi and I fought and the Pack got to Claire. They got her out of there. I made vampire sushi for a bit before I set her on fire." I said. I shrugged as I remembered the horrifying tears of her marble skin. Why wasn't Collin disgusted by me? Why didn't he look at me differently? Why didn't he care that I mercilessly enjoyed murdering a person? I'll admit she was a vampire but that doesn't make it any less cruel. She had begged and I had torn her from this world.

"How did you get the injury on your chest?" Billy questioned curiously as he pointed at the spot where I'd stabbed myself. "I stabbed her in the hand and it went a little too far." I explained. I leaned my head against Collin again, shutting my eyes. "You should sleep and we can visit Claire and the others when you wake up." Collin whispered to me. I frowned but nodded slightly against his chest. Surprisingly I was sleepy again.

* * *

"Ally!"

I smiled down at the little four year old girl as she nearly tackled me off of my feet. My stab-wound was hurting more today but I could handle it if Claire was here. I wanted to see the little girl that I hoped I had saved in time. I plucked Claire from the ground and held her in my arms for a little bit before she began to struggle from the hug. She pulled away, beaming at my face. Her beautiful little face turned downward in a pout soon enough though. "That mean lady hurt you." She pouted sadly. I frowned at Claire and shook my head. "She didn't hurt me that bad. It's just a little scratch." I said as I tapped her nose. Claire still pouted a bit. She was beginning to show what kind of person she would be; determined and stubborn, good and bad.

I had changed into one of my outfits rather than something chosen out by Alice. I was wearing a pair of gray jeans along with a black V-neck from the pack and my favorite leather jacket along with my favorite boots, pulled taut over my jeans. My hair was freshly washed and fanned around my face now. However this also showed off the scar on my cheek. It seemed like I was getting more and more battle scars after all. "Quil and I were playing princess again! Do you want to help me? You can be my fairy godmother!" Claire squealed. "And Quil is my handsome prince," She added in a whisper to me. I giggled at the secrecy of such a cute little game. "Of course; I'll be the best fairy godmother in the world." I encouraged as I set Claire on the ground.

For a while it was just Claire, Quil and me playing Princess Games. Then people began to show up. First Sue came over to watch us and then Emily joined with none other than Tag-Along Sam. The Pack slowly began to come into the house before everyone was finally here. And then, the surprising thing happened; dad and Jason walked in. Dad smiled at Sue before heading to her side, ignoring that everyone had gone silent. I think that the Pack was discussing attack tactics before they walked in. Jason headed to Seth's side and sat down, fist-pounding him all the while.

It took a few moments before dad realized that no one was talking. "What's wrong?" Dad asked. I chuckled as I rolled my eyes and turned to Claire again, fixing her hair with one of the brushes I had on me. We were playing Beauty Salon right now and thankfully it was my turn. "Should she be out of bed?" I heard dad whisper to Sue in the silence. I blinked for a tad few seconds before I went back to playing with Claire's hair. "Oh, leave her be. She's recovering great, actually." Sue admitted to dad. I smiled my gratitude to my stepmother before turning to Claire again. Besides, it was the one time that I wasn't exhausted.

Claire abruptly jumped up from her spot on the ground and ran to the radio by the TV. She turned it on to some kids channel before turning to me, beaming widely. "C'mon, let's dance!" Claire suggested as she grabbed onto my hand. I swear; she was going to end up a partier with ADD. Oh, and Quil by her side. I shrugged and began to dance. Claire liked to try ballet in her moves though they didn't match the tune of "Why Can't We Be Friends?" I chuckled as I watched Claire dance then tried to copy her moves. Finally Quil stole my spot and I headed to retire next to Collin. Some of the Pack had gone onto betting and game-talk or some of the attack talk in covertness.

Meanwhile I merely sat beside Collin in sheer silence and kept my head lain on his chest. Eventually I turned and lay on the couch. No one minded this at all, not even when someone wasn't injured. This was like a safe-haven to talk, to be free and to sleep or nap wherever the hell we liked. Collin turned around to join me so that we were just turned in the perfect spot for napping. I eventually closed my eyes, letting the laziness of the day free me into that pit of darkness.

When I finally woke up, I found that we were no longer on Emily's couch but rather on my (or Sue's) couch. We were back at home and Collin was still beside me. He must've carried me as he always did. Hushed voices sounded from the kitchen though I could tell it was strained. "Sue, I know that you guys are keeping something from me. I want to know what it is before I go insane! I know it has something to do with what happened to Lex and I want to know. Please, Sue," My dad was begging. I struggled to get off the couch without waking up Collin before kissing him on the forehead. For a second I lingered there, feeling the warmth of his forehead on my lips. I wanted his lips again. I wanted him to wake up and kiss me. But I couldn't do that right now.

I headed to the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. Dad's back was faced to me while Sue was leaned up against the counter. "Honey, I know that you want to know. I love you and I want to tell you but this involves more than just you and me…" Sue trailed off as she glanced in my direction. Thankfully dad seemed so stressed that he was rubbing his eyelids and didn't spot the glance. So I decided to make a decision. There was one way that we could get the Elders to tell dad and Jason. There was one way that we seemed to do every other week but he still didn't catch on. We'd just have to be blunt. _Bonfire, _I mouthed to my stepmom. She blinked a few seconds before realizing the implication. Sue and the others could tell him at a bonfire. We had to give them a chance. We had to give them the freedom to know.

Sue nodded to me. "We'll explain it at this week's bonfire." Sue said, seemingly abruptly to my dad. I smiled at Sue. My dad finally looked up and though I couldn't see his face I knew it held hope. He was hopeful now. Good; he'd have to be optimistic once he knew.

**A/N: I like this chapter. I don't own Twilight but I do own the Spear. Yay for the Spear! Anyways, I'll be updating a lot more now and I'm gonna be adding more stories but keeping this one up as well. Just keep on reading, please. I love you all and please don't hate me for not having updated in a while. **


	9. Book 2: Interpretations

Reaper101202

Time of My Life/Book 2: Reflections ~3

**BOOK 2: Chapter TWO: Danger**

I woke up on Friday exhausted and yet I think it has more to do with allergies. I hoped I wasn't allergic to dogs. Tonight we would have to tell my dad and Jason about everything. Jason's reaction I feared most. He was unreadable and who knew what type of reaction he'd have. I knew that Jason was my brother and despite what he may say from time to time he does love me unconditionally. I will always be my dad's daughter and my brother's sister. I wanted nothing more than to have a crystal ball but Alice couldn't see beyond the Pack. I wouldn't be able to do much about anything. I could only sit there and wait for the legends to end and for the truth to come out. I could only watch my family's reactions.

I decided not to immediately get up. Collin wasn't beside me today; he had decided to help Sue request to the Elders about letting my dad and brother in on our big secret. I knew they'd say yes but apparently Collin and Sue didn't have as much faith as me. Dad and Jason were a part of this, of the Pack, just by being involved in a family with Sue, Seth and Leah so they had a right to know what was going on all around them. We all knew it would come out one way or another so we might as well tell them voluntarily before they got pissed that we didn't tell them at all.

After a few seconds I decided to get up. I had just lay there, staring at the blank wall across from me. I forced myself up, wincing ever so slightly at the pain in my chest that was continuously sore despite the lack of damage. My hair was matted with sleep haze and my body was unraveling from my sleeping position that I had whenever Collin didn't sleep beside me; hugging a pillow. I missed Collin even though I knew I'd see him at breakfast. I reached my hand up, pressing a set of fingers against my temple to help the throbbing headache that I suspected was warning me of the danger of tonight's bonfire. I didn't believe that dad or Jason would attack anyone or vice versa but the danger of their reaction was still there, lingering in the air. They had to accept it; I was a part of it now.

For a few seconds I just sat there, my head between my knees and waiting until the throbbing pulses in my temples calmed down. I suspected that the Cullens could quite possibly make an appearance tonight to help explain matters. Besides, Renesmee had to be there to help Jake. I was still tired as I swept my feet to the ground and stood up on shaky legs, using the headboard as support. One glance in the mirror insisted that I looked sickly. My eyes were sore as I dragged myself to my dresser and yanked open the top drawer to get out a pair of underwear for after my shower. I suppose I yanked a little too hard seeing as the drawer came out with my hand. I scowled at the drawer in my hand, letting it drop to the ground with a clatter and dropped to my knees beside it. I was too lazy today to put it back into the dresser.

If I had a single drop of Quileute blood in me I would have suspected myself of being an oncoming wolf. However I don't have a single drop of Quileute blood in me and I'm not even close to Native American. I just happen to be Italian and sometimes we Italian women have some anger-issues sometimes. I rummaged through my constant variety of Hanes women's boxers and some of the tagged items that Alice had slipped in for me before I found a suitable pair of black Hanes and a black denim-cupped bra. I didn't bother getting my other clothes as I headed to the bathroom in just my pajamas with my underwear held in my hands.

Once in the bathroom, I pulled down the toilet seat and stood on top of the cover to get to the top shelf of the cabinet above the toilet. I struggled to get my own towel from the stack of other people's towels. My towel was the only black and grey striped towel in the cabinet. I didn't like using other people's towels very much if I don't have to. When I finally shut the door of the cabinet, triumphantly holding my towel, I stripped and got into the shower.

It was just my usual routine and yet I couldn't help but feel a little bit different today. My head was pounding and I could see the imminent pink scar of my injury running jaggedly between my breasts. I pressed my temple against the cold tiles of the shower, allowing the wall to act as an icepack for my head. It felt as though someone was trying to jam my head into a NASA food packet. I wanted to just have this headache leave me be. A loud knock echoed through the bathroom as someone had knocked against the door. "What?" I called out weakly. "Are you alright in there, Lex?" Collin's voice called through the door. I frowned. I was missing precious time with Collin to take a long-ass shower.

I was just an idiot. "Yeah, I'll be right out, Col." I called to the concerned wolf. I shut off the shower and stepped outside, freshly cleaned and glad that Collin was at least here. I quickly dried myself off before changing into my underwear and wrapping my towel halfway around my neck. I should've brought in some clothes; God, I was an idiot today. I unlocked the door and stepped out. I don't understand why I lock the door when it's already proven to be an issue when I do. Collin was waiting outside, leaning up against the wall and looking concerned. "Did they say yes?" I asked as I leaned up on my tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. Collin kissed back but it was a brief kiss, just a greeting.

"Yeah, they said it was okay." Collin answered with a sly smirk. "Can't wait to see your old man when he learns that I'm a wolf," He chuckled. I frowned at him and rolled my eyes before heading down the hall to get to my room, Collin trailing after me. "He'll react normally; shocked, amusing to others, etcetera but I'm a bit concerned about Jason's reaction." I told Collin as I entered my room and kicked the drawer away from my dresser. Sadly this seemed to be a pattern this morning. Every time that I pulled on a drawer it came right out of its socket. After the second drawer I just groaned and dropped my head onto the top of the dresser. Collin grimaced at the three drawers on the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I decided to tell him honestly, truthfully. I wouldn't be able to lie to my wolf.

"I don't understand what is happening to me." I was horrified to hear that my voice sounded so weak and unstable as I pressed my face to Collin's chest. I felt like crying but I tried to hold it in. "Maybe your fight with the leech just gave you an extra oomph. This could be a result of that." Collin tried as he held me to him, his chest resting on my head. If he had a choice I doubted he'd be here, consoling a moody-bipolar girlfriend. He was, though. Collin was there and he was holding me closely even though even an imprinted wolf would have a bit of an awkward issue with this. I shook my head into Collin's chest. "This…it's horrible. I won't be able to control anything in a little while." I muttered to Collin. It was true; I wouldn't be able to hold in my strength, my anger, my annoyance. I could end up hurting everyone around me. But I didn't want to leave.

"Relax, Lex. We'll find a way." Collin assured me. And with those words I was calmed.

* * *

The Pack was attempting at rehearsal. It was hilarious to witness them trying to predict my family's reactions and prepare for every possible scenario. But eventually I got tired of just sitting and watching (just as I'd be doing tonight) so I decided to count off the people and get ice cream. That was a horrible mistake on my wallet. I'm not saying that I'm flat-out broke now but damn! If I was middle-class then I could be. I ended up having Sue and Emily coming to help me get everyone their goddamned ice cream. But at least it'd be a nice surprise. Thank god that the ice cream shop was able to give out holders and cups with caps. Each of Sue, Emily and I were holding at least six holders as we had anticipated everyone's hunger. That's thirty cups of ice cream for just one person! And they're not small, either. These were large milkshake cups.

"The boys will love this. They can never get enough of this." Emily laughed as we made our way on the pathway. I had changed into a set of old, torn light-wash jeans that hung loosely on my hips and was torn every few inches. My boots were on underneath them, showing in some of the rips at the bottoms. I had changed into a black tank top and my jacket along with pulling my hair into a pair of stubby pigtails on either side of my head. My hair was beginning to grow out more now; it was already at shoulder-length. "They better love this or I'm gonna make every one of them pay up for what I paid on this." I joked. Emily and Sue laughed along with me as we broke through the line of the forest. That was when the attack happened.

Sue, Emily and I were instantly bombarded with hungry wolves (only in human form). I quickly snatched up a chocolate/vanilla swirl before setting the holders down on the piece of driftwood we constantly used as benches. Collin retracted from the group triumphantly holding up at least three cups of ice cream. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend/soul mate as I headed to the opposite set of driftwood. Collin settled himself beside me. "You shouldn't have carried these. You're still healing and you can't be straining yourself too much." Collin scolded through a mouthful of ice cream. "Shut up," I muttered with a chuckle as I dipped my spoon into my ice cream and leaned into Collin's side. "I'm not healing anymore. It's all as healed as it's gonna get." I admitted to him. I fished my spoon of chocolate and vanilla goodness into my mouth. Collin rolled his eyes at me. "Do you want to see it?" I chuckled to him. Collin cocked an eyebrow at me. God, my wolf is sexy.

"Sure thing," Collin chuckled. But he was bluffing. I pulled down the neck of my tank top enough to show off the connecting strap between my bra. The scar was visible but it was only a scar by now. Collin's blush was hidden beneath his russet skin yet it was still there as he managed to keep his eyes set onto the scar. "That's…um, well, that's healed, alright." Collin fumbled as he looked away, his face still burning scarlet. I laughed aloud as I let go of my tank top and dove into my ice cream yet again.

Everyone went back to their activities of "rehearsing" tonight's bonfire. The question still burned in my mind. I had to ask Collin. "What do you think they'll do when they find out?" I asked Collin. I was surprised that my voice wasn't that loud at all. My voice was quiet and soft. I felt bad for not telling my dad or Jason about any of this but I was freaked enough as it was. I didn't want to say anything to them because I knew that they couldn't handle as much as me. Look at Jason's reaction when Sue got into the family? He was acting like a two year old! I couldn't have told them.

"I think they have to understand. Seth and Leah are your dad's kids as much as they are Sue's now. Now, Jason…" Collin trailed with a gusty sigh of dread. "I know," I said to him as I frowned down at my knees. It was surprisingly actually warm today; I hadn't expected it. "It'll work out, Lex," Collin told me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I nodded. "I know, Col." I said as I leaned into his grasp. We were interrupted by Seth's oh-so-cheerful call. "Hey, Collin! Get your ass over here and help start the fire!" Seth laughed over to us. Was he always laughing? We were about to tell a couple of people…oh, right. I had to bet.

"Go and help him; I'm gonna go bet Paul." I said as I stood up from the log. I bent down, pecking Collin on the lips before heading over in Paul's direction. He smirked as he saw me (the Gambler) coming over to him. "What reaction are you going to bet on, malady?" He joked as he chuckled. "I'm gonna bet on panicked but fighting," I said as I pulled out a crisp twenty from my back pocket. Sue seemed to have overheard us. "Ooh, I'll bet on that one!" She called out as she pulled out her own twenty. Paul, you could say was our bookie. I handed him my twenty along with Sue as the others hadn't been so forgetful and had bet already. Some had said run screaming while others had said acceptance. This was neutral. "Nice act, Lex." Paul chuckled as he shoved the twenties into his pocket.

* * *

I patted my spear, collapsed into my boot as I waited for their arrival. I was sitting on the driftwood, completely panicked and waiting with the Pack for the guests of honor to arrive with Sue, Seth and Leah. I had gone ahead with Collin and was damn happy about not having to torture myself with imagining their panicked faces when they found out that the Pack was actually a Pack with wolves and all.

I had changed into a pair of grey jeans with a thick multi-holed cargo black belt. I hadn't taken off my black tank top but I had made sure to hide my spear enough. You could've spotted it a mile away between the holes in my jeans before! I frowned as the others went on like nothing was happening. To them, maybe nothing was. I might only feel so panicked because they're my family and what they say counts to me. I finally got so annoyed with it and just pulled out my spear, unraveling it so that it was full out. Paul looked at the tool longingly while some of the others snickered at my impatience. I took this time to look over the craftsmanship of my tool. The Cullens were not coming seeing as some Sam had thought it wise to take it slow and not reveal everyone at once.

I looked over the intricate pattern of the wood, wondering just how they could do this in only one day. I wanted to call Ramon and ask just what the hell was going on with my life. Collin reached over, placing both hands on my shoulders and kneading deep into my shoulders. I smiled my gratitude to my boyfriend/soul mate and then turned back to the tool that now lay on my lap. The diamond spear ends were held in place by white gold, allowed to collapse at my will. I sighed and leaned into Collin's touch, wondering just what could happen if I stabbed myself with this spear only on purpose. Would I be able to heal like I had before? Would I live forever or only circumstantially like the wolves? Would I…what would I do? I mean, without my dad and Jason? I couldn't live on without them but they don't have the same abilities as me.

I ran a hand over the spear, checking for splintered ends. No splinters greeted my hand as I ran it back over again. To the others I was positive it looked like an adoring gesture yet it was a criticizing gesture instead. I was checking for flaws that differed this spear from the one in my dream. Sadly, no flaws were here. I was holding the same spear as in my dream.

Finally I heard a deep rustle, coming from the brim of the forest nearby. I looked up to be greeted by the image of my father, Jason and Sue, Seth and Leah. I frowned at this as I took in their appearances. They seemed to think this no other than any other bonfire. My father was wearing a regular old black button down and a pair of jeans with the top button of the shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled to the elbows. You could spot the small flecks of gray hidden beneath the brown thick of my father's hair and some in his beard as well. His hazel eyes looked around, searching for something on everyone's faces. He seemed to find what he was looking for, sadly, and heaved a hidden sigh.

Jason was different. He wore a gray t-shirt and a pair of light jeans with a black belt and a pair of tennis shoes. A black ribbon of satin was tied lazily around his pale wrist. His black hair swept over his right hazel eye and yet it seemed slightly shorter, more trimmed. His expression was impassive and yet I could practically feel his fight-or-flight response kicking in already. I looked down at my tool and quickly collapsed it before either of them could catch it. Jason's eyes flickered to the tool already after I had collapsed it and was settling it into the sleeve of my boot. His eyes registered confusion as I yawned lazily and looked towards the burning fire. Seth stepped over to us, settling beside Collin and Leah headed over to Brady on the opposite end of the fire. I wanted to make fun of this and just sing some kind of crappy campfire song or say "you are voted off the island". I decided against it as Sue sat beside my dad and Jason sat on the opposite end of dad.

Billy then began. I watched as Billy's eyes held the fire before us, as each image he spoke seemed to show in the fire's flames. I watched as each fleck of the fire jumped and leapt over the battles of Taha Aki and his wife. I then turned my eyes to my father, watching his eyes. He seemed rather annoyed that we were telling the old stories over again which made me smirk. He would never think of these stories the same after this. I then turned my eyes to Collin, watching as he kept his eyes intent on the flames before us, completely entranced in the story. I wondered briefly if we were all insane and this was just an imagination screw-up. Then I remembered all of my wounds, all of what should be my wounds, Seth's wolf-form, and my anger. I could never imagine that much anger! I glanced around. On the ground beside Seth was a change of clothes; he would be the one to prove just what they were. I couldn't help but remind them that they were "who's" as well. They were people too.

I finally turned my eyes towards Billy as he came close to the end of the story. His eyes shone with the same fury and fire as the bonfire before us, running rampantly through his age and mind and coming to the fury at the Cold Ones. Still there was a sad compassion deep in those chocolate irises. Billy Black was an honorable man. I sighed silently as I turned to the fire again. Jason would hate me, definitely. When we told them he would hate me and he would be disgusted by me. But then I wanted to jump up and shout that he had no reason to hate me. He was just acting like a child and he had to accept that I did this because his actions proved he couldn't handle the truth!

I shook my head of that thought as suddenly my dad's voice appeared in the silence of the night. "What do those stories have to do with anything? We came here to learn the truth." My dad said sounding rather annoyed. I frowned at him. Then something unexpected happened. Everyone turned towards me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the instant realization hit me. They wanted me to tell them.

"Goddamn it," I muttered as I reached up and tugged on a strand of my hair. Then I realized I had to. If I didn't then I couldn't very well get over this. I bit the inside of my cheek only slightly before I said it. "Dad, these stories are true." I said.

Jason only looked angry as he finally spoke. "Stop yanking us around and just tell us." Jason growled at me. I frowned at him as I felt Collin's body tremble beside me. But Seth had to be the one to phase. I placed a calming hand on Collin's shoulder as I turned to Seth. "Are you ready?" I asked him. Seth frowned at me but nodded nonetheless. This might just give my dad a heart attack. Seth stood up and headed to the sandy space away from the bonfire site but enough so that we could see him in full clarity, even my dad could.

I held up a hand to silence my dad and my brother so that they would watch. I watched as Seth's form began to tremble. His form trembled until he was nothing but a massive blur. I could hear the almost silent creaks of his bones as they shifted into a wolf's form. Then finally his entire body shook into a pelt of fur as his torn clothes cascaded over us. I turned towards my dad, prepared to dial 911 if anything were to happen. But all I saw was my dad's wide eyes. He was breathing but he wasn't having a heart attack. I then watched as Jason glared directly at Seth. I suppose they had gotten close lately. This was counted as betrayal in his mind. Everything was! No one could be good enough for dear old Jason. Anger spit into me as I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

I bit my tongue to keep my anger from lashing out at my brother. I didn't want anyone harmed or hurt in any possible way. This was wise seeing as the next second I spotted Jason's eyes softening into what seemed like…amusement? Crap, I should've bet on that! I frowned at my brother then at my dad. My dad was definitely panicked but fighting it. I won! Then he asked something that everyone wanted to know. "What does this have to do with how Alex got hurt?" Dad asked. "She's not a wolf or whatever." Dad pointed out.

This time, thankfully, Collin spoke for me. I smiled up at my soul mate as he spoke what you could count as my story. "This place has an effect on people. While in Italy, Alex came across a Cold One or a vampire." Collin paused for what seemed like dramatic effect. I chuckled at my dad's paled look. "Oh, quiet. You were just as freaked out as him." Collin teased me. I gaped jokingly at him as I rolled my eyes. "I was not as freaked out as him." I chuckled. "Anyways, that Italian dude, 'Ramon'," Collin spat his name while I chuckled at his jealousy. "Was the person who told Lex about vampires and werewolves, blah, blah. He told her that there were myths about the Volterra castle, about how vampires fed in that castle, preying upon the weak tourists." Collin said. Seth, however, seemed to have regained his composure and had come back fully dressed.

"This idiot over here decided she was going to screw with a vampire's meal and tell the person to not follow the leech." Seth said. Wow; he said leech. Seth was usually the most compassionate for vampires. Well, for the Cullens, at least. "Heidi, the leech, followed Alex back here. They got into a bit of a rumble before the coward ran off." Seth said proudly. Ah, he was proud of me! "We smelled the vamp's scent and ran for here. When we got back Alex had that scratch on her cheek. It was pretty deep too so I asked who did it to her. I guess she was half-asleep or something because she said that a vampire named Heidi did it to her and to let her get to bed." Seth said. Dad frowned at me but not sincerely. Don't think I missed that little gleam of amusement in his eyes. "That was when Sue mauled me!" I accused, pointing at Sue. Seth and Collin laughed along while Leah chuckled.

"She heard about what happened and was glad that Lex was alive." Collin explained. "She explained that she knew about everything and even called up that stupid Italian dude to translate what he knew but then he had to go." Seth murmured loudly in a childish pout. I frowned at him. "Then I had a dream the other night when I was sleeping. I dreamt that Claire would be kidnapped and so I panicked. I had my weapon made and when I heard that Claire was kidnapped I knew where to find her." I explained with a shrug. This was when Seth just had to describe me.

"Oh, you should've seen her! Okay, maybe not. She was so pissed that when she got to freaking Italy she bust down the doors, screaming at every vamp she saw. Goddamn, when we got there everyone was practically cowering in a corner." Seth bust out laughing along with Paul. I scowled at the set of boys and rolled my eyes. "We didn't get there until it was practically halfway over." Collin said with a shrug. "What was halfway over?" Dad asked. Seth finally shut up. "Alex's and Heidi's fight; they were bitching it out right there and then in the freaking throne room of the castle." Seth explained. My dad whipped his head directly towards me as I cast a glare to Seth.

"You fought a freaking vampire?" Jason laughed. I frowned at my brother and narrowed my eyes at him. I sighed and reached down, pulling up my sleeve of my jeans. I pulled out my tool and flashed the collapsed tool to them. It only seemed like a dark baton to them with the size. "That's it?" Jason snorted. I frowned at him and unraveled the tool, whipping out the spear ends and showing off the beauty that it was. It still scared me to think that I thought of this. Jason paled (even more so) when he noticed the dramatic change between the collapsed figure and the revealed tool. "That's it," I quipped as I leaned into Collin.

"So, this 'Heidi' character was what caused your injuries?" Dad asked. Paul bust a gut even more at this. "Oh, no," Collin chuckled. "She caused that herself. For some reason the vampire's attack had no affect but when she stabbed through Heidi's hand, she accidentally went too far and stabbed herself." Collin explained. I rolled my eyes at this. "She spent a couple of days over at the Cullens were Dr. Fa—ahem, Cullen took care of her." Col tripped up on saying the name, clearing his throat in the center of his sentence. He still wasn't used to calling him Dr. Cullen instead of Dr. Fang. "The Cullens are a family of what they call 'vegetarian vampires'." Seth announced. I frowned at him. "We had her meet them the same day that we told her that Collin imprinted on her." Seth laughed. This was what really scared me. "Imprinted?" Dad questioned. I frowned at Seth, shooting him a glare that he flinched away from. I wasn't all too prepared on telling my father about my soul mate.


	10. Book 2: Matched

Reaper101202

Time of My Life/Book 2: Reflections ~3

**BOOK 2: Chapter THREE: Matched **

I smirked at my dad, hoping he'd take it as a joke. My dad, though, hardly ever takes my boyfriends as a joke. He never ever seems to give the one that I had a break. So saying something about Collin was so completely dangerous that I wanted to have one of those MIB mind-erase flash thingies right this instant. Seriously! All I'd have to do was click a button and it would be exactly "what were we talking about?". I'm a bit curious, though, as to where that'd leave the very important information that we just confided in him. I would never be able to use that then.

"Imprinted?" My dad questioned again, his voice harder and colder. He was demanding an answer; very uncharacteristic of him. I sighed and looked to Sam for help. Why did they even have me tell them in the first place? Was it just because I was his daughter and Jason's sister? Was it because I was newest to the Pack (if I'm even considered as a member of the Pack)? Was I considered a member of the Pack because I'd killed a vampire before? So have the Cullens but they were never initiated into the Pack. I couldn't just blurt these questions out this instant however I was dying of the suspense. I'd have to ask after tonight, after all of this was cleared up.

"Imprinting is concerning a shape-shifter's entire life." Sam began. He glanced around at every imprinted wolf; Quil, Paul, Jake, Jared and now even Collin. However his eyes lingered on Collin, the subject of tonight. "We do not choose who we imprint on or even the age of which we imprint. Imprinting is where a shape-shifter meets his one true soul mate. It's been said that it's similar to love at first sight." Sam said and turned to look lovingly at Emily at his side. She still looked beautiful (I had to admit) in the radiant bonfire before them. The scars on her face were mere fractions of her beauty but still considered a dangerous battle scar beauty. She was no less beautiful than what I imagined would be her rank before the scars; she looked whole with the scars on her face.

Every time that I saw Sam look at Emily, I felt glad that they were two halves of a whole. If Sam was ever without Emily, he would be useless, too broken to be useful for anything. "The shape-shifter that has imprinted is meant to protect and obey that imprint, if it is reliable." Sam shot me a look, reminding me of how I'd pointlessly distracted Collin from his wolf duties. I merely smirked. I was damn proud that I could even have the ability to distract him. I rolled my eyes finally, urging Sam to explain further. "If an imprint is too young then that shape-shifter is meant to wait for the imprint to grow to a suitable age and fit what she or he needs." Sam said. "If the imprint wants a friend then that shape-shifter is obliged to be that friend. If that imprint wishes for a lover, then that shape-shifter is gladly obliged. The shape-shifter can't help but be glad to see the imprint happy and safe. Anyone that threatens that is in severe danger of the angry wolf." Sam chuckled. I frowned at him.

I could take care of myself. As much as I loved having a protective wolf like Collin, I knew that it was unnecessary for him to try much of anything like protecting me from vampires or werewolves or what the hell I was in danger from. If anyone tried to hurt me, that person was in more danger than just an angry wolf. "Near half of us have imprinted now. Paul has imprinted on Rachel; Jake has imprinted on Renesmee, a half-vampire; Jared has imprinted on Kim and Quil has imprinted on Claire." Sam informed my family. I looked to them for their reaction. My dad kept glancing between Collin and me. I believed that he understood more than he wanted to but wouldn't accept that his "little girl" had a soul mate now. To him I was supposed to find my soul mate after I was out of the house and thirty years old. I wasn't meant to find him at a frozen age of fifteen. I was meant to have experience in marriages before I found the one I would keep. But I would never do that to Collin. He was the only one for me, believe it or not. It's sad that Collin got stuck with the short end of the straw; a possessive girlfriend/soul mate.

Jason wasn't as hesitant though; he kept his eyes clearly locked on Collin, a sign of protectiveness. He was silently saying "you hurt her, I hurt you". I wanted to kick Jason's butt for even considering that Collin would do such a thing as hurt me. But then again, Sam and Emily…I wondered if I could just heal if Collin hurt me. Would the reaction be different if a normal person hurt me or was it just paranormal people? Would I be hurt if I was hurt by someone other than a vampire? I shook my head of my thoughts as I realized that my spear was still undone. I collapsed the spear, hoping beyond hope that people wouldn't consider this arrogant.

I didn't care what humans thought of me however I didn't want what I considered family to think I was arrogant. I frowned as I tucked the tool into my boot's sleeve and rolled my jean leg down. Collin wrapped his arm tighter around me and I smiled up at him. I was glad there was at least one person that would never think ill of me. But I shouldn't let that get to my head. Just because Collin would never think of me as a bad person doesn't mean that I can just test that. I can't let myself grow thick-headed. "So…Collin and Alexis are meant to be…?" Dad trailed off, his expression weary and depressed. He was one of those melodramatic fathers that were so childish you wished you had a mood-remote for him.

Sue gave my dad a rueful expression (thanks a lot, Sue) but nodded nonetheless. I was guessing that hers and my dad's relationship was somewhat like an imprinted wolf's and his imprint's relationship. I guess they were the human form of what we were. I looked to Jason again however he was searching my dad's expression to search for something…maybe it was disapproval or perhaps insecurity. I don't understand it. All I know is that at that moment, my pounding migraine returned in a wave of painful crashes. I winced against the migraine as the bonfire suddenly seemed so much brighter, perhaps even blinding to me. It seemed so bright to me and it was hurting my head. My temples throbbed like crazy and I could feel the veins in my head pounding at extreme levels. It hurt more than today's migraine. It hurt more than what anyone could describe.

Every word that someone spoke was now pulsing in my ears, making me feel sick to my stomach and feeling my contents stir. I was so tempted to puke my guts out right there and then. Collin looked down at me, concern etched on his face. "Are you alright, Lex?" He asked me. I frowned at him and nodded, though it was strained to even move so much as that. I wanted to sit still and freeze, just to rid myself of the pain. "Just a headache," I choked out. Collin frowned, furrowing his brows at me but nodded nonetheless. "I'll take you home. You're still recovering." He whispered to me. I think it was meant to help with my headache. I nodded, shutting my eyes. I knew I'd welcome Collin's constant tradition of carrying me home as soon as he swept me off of the log. "I'm gonna take her home. She's not feeling well." Collin told someone though my eyes were closed. I didn't want to hear the voice on the other end of the conversation. Despite my headache, I wanted to hear Collin's voice.

My soul mate's voice seemed so soothing at a time like this migraine's appearance. His warm skin was the perfect heat pack despite my lack of need for it. He was the best sick pack. I cuddled closer to Collin's skin as I felt his husky chuckle rumble his body and the wind as he carried me away from the noise, from the light, from my pain. My soul mate was my savior.

* * *

_Sam glared straight at the man. His eyes burned the brilliant matching crimson of his robe, his hair a contrasting golden to match a shade darker than his snowy skin. The smallest fleck of a beauty mark creased his jaw line. Sam's black wolf-form glared at him through the misty night air. This hit home, closer this time. I was standing nearby, watching instead of fighting. I knew why but in this form I didn't. This was Sam's reason to live; his reason to fight. I had no place in fighting today. I was not going to fight; I was merely a guide. I could hear her muffled screams not too far behind. Didn't these idiots know better than to keep the hostage? We would always win and they would always lose. We would gain our reasons to live more than they would ever have any leverage. But the heat rose in the misty night air as I watched. Sam was angry, growling, snarling, snapping, and just positively furious. I was delighted that he was about ready to fight. Then I spotted her, even in the pitch dark. Emily…_

I gasped, bolting upright chest-first in my bed. Collin murmured in his haze beside me, disturbed by my abrupt consciousness. I frowned down at my soul mate, upset at waking him up. Collin still blinked hazily, breathing heftily through his nostrils to help wake himself up. I blinked down at him, curious at my dream as I settled my head between my knees. I knew there was more after I'd seen Emily and yet I couldn't remember what. Collin sat up, leaning forward a bit to see my face more. I gave a small cough between my knees as Collin wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Collin waited patiently as I regained my composure before he spoke.

"What happened?" Collin asked. I looked up from between my knees, twisting my head to the side so that my temple rested against my right knee. I was on the left side of the bed, closer to the door in case my dad walked in and decided to try and beat Collin to a mottling pulp. I sighed slightly as I shut my eyes again. "Emily," I breathed to Collin. He frowned at me. "Do you want me to call Sam and tell him to tighten up security on Emily?" Collin asked sincerely. I could tell that he wanted to; he wanted to save his Pack brother the misery of going through the kidnapping of his soul mate. I nodded to Collin who nodded slowly back. "Call him," I whispered to Collin and pecked his lips for security.

I listened quietly with my head between my knees as I listened to Collin's one-sided conversation. "Sam? Yeah, it's Collin." Collin waited a moment, looking a bit peeved. I guessed that Sam was scolding him for the late hour. It was about three in the morning. "Where's Emily?" Collin questioned. His face tightened a moment before he relaxed after only a millisecond. He'd been concerned about Emily's safety. Believe it or not we all loved Emily like a den mother. We never wanted harm or danger to come to her. "Alexis just had a dream about Emily." Collin said. Way to sound vague! I watched concernedly as Collin stretched his phone away from his ear as Sam's panicked indecipherable voice screeched through the receiver of the phone. "What happened exactly?" Collin finally asked me. "She was kidnapped by a blond vampire." I answered him before setting my head back between my knees. I felt nauseous from the aftereffects of my dream.

Collin repeated my information to the Pack Alpha and I waited impatiently for the news. "Just pull some of the Pack around to patrol around the house." Collin advised. Collin suddenly frowned before sighing. "Yeah, I'll be over in a second." Collin said. I offered an apologetic smile to Collin who calmed at the face. He visibly relaxed when he saw me smiling halfway. Collin abruptly remembered that he was having a conversation with Sam and listened for a second, annoyed at being interrupted apparently. "One second," Collin said to Sam before covering the receiver end of the phone. "Do you have a better description than 'blond'?" Collin chuckled to me. I smiled back and nodded. "He had blond shaggy hair to the ear, a beauty mark on his jaw line; right here." I said and tapped my index finger against my jaw line barely an inch away from my ear. "He was a baddy vampy too, if that helps." I joked to Collin. He chuckled and nodded. "I'll just have that sent over to you via plural, okay, Sam?" Collin said. I frowned at my beautiful wolf as I watched his face etch with concern and sympathy for the Alpha.

I knew that losing an imprint would be quite equivalent to me losing Collin so I could understand. I needed Collin for my support, for my love. I may have only known Collin a month but he was already my lifeline. He was everything to me and he would always be everything. So I didn't have the heart to tell him that what happened in my dreams couldn't be changed.

I watched as Collin headed over to his pile of clothes when I realized he hadn't been wearing any other than his black and white checkered boxers. "I'll tell the other imprints to stay indoors; we won't know if it's only Emily that's in danger." I told Collin as I forced myself out of bed, reaching behind my neck to scratch at my itch. "Smart, smart you," Collin awarded me as he yanked on his jeans and pointed a rewarding finger at me. I nodded and leaned over the bed for him to peck me on the lips before he would escape out the window. "I'll get them all in one area so I can at least keep better watch on them, 'right?" I told Collin. He frowned at me, looking severed for a moment. He was concerned.

"I can handle a baddy vamp, Col," I reminded my wolf as I headed over to my dresser. It was still broken down to bits around the room. I sighed as I searched for my jean drawer. "Be careful, Lex; take your weapon and stay indoors. Call if you even suspect a thing outside the window. I don't care if it's a freaking raccoon, just call me. Promise, Lex?" Collin insisted. I couldn't refuse the broken expression he had on. "I promise Col. Just get out there and fulfill your freaking wolf duties. I promise to call if I see a freaking cockroach behind the fridge." I promised him as I pecked his lips yet again. Collin looked a bit reluctant as though he'd put up a fight before he nodded his defeat and yanked open my window. Everyone, I was guessing, wanted a bit of the action tonight.

After a few moments of searching for something other than my boxers and tank top, I heard the wolf cries outside of my window. Sue entered my bedroom just as I was pulling my jeans on over my lady boxers. She seemed frantic as I blinked at her. I had forgotten to tell the others. They must've gotten the call. "Are you alright, what happened?" Sue asked as she rushed to me. I frowned at her as she clasped my face in her hands. "I'm alright, Sue." I said. I knew I would have to take her with me to get to a safe house for the imprints. She was just as important as any imprint. "Get Jason and dad and tell them to pack a bit of stuff; you too." I said to my stepmother as I finished buttoning my pants. I didn't have time to put on a bra or anything. I knew that wolf cry was meant to alert the others of their position however I couldn't help but be anxious.

I knew that this time the attack plan would spread out longer than just a night or so. I would have time to prepare for the attack however Sam didn't know that. He thought he could stop it. I'd have to lead him to where I instinctively knew Emily would end up. I yanked my hair up on my head in the messiest bun known to woman before I snatched up my weapon from beneath my pillow (like a gun would be hidden for safety). I grabbed my boots, deciding against socks. I could handle a few blisters if it meant that I could get everyone to the safe house.

But just where exactly would I hold a safe house? "Call the family members of the Pack and tell them to pack a bunch of crap." I informed Sue. She nodded as she rushed out to grab her phone. I snatched up my own phone and began to dial Collin's number. He answered halfway through the first ring. "What is it? Did you see something? What happened?" Collin questioned. "Is Sam there with you? Is he phased or at home?" I questioned back. "He's staying with Emily to keep her safe." Collin informed me. I nodded silently. "I'll call him to ask if we could keep the safe house at his house. Sorry 'bout the false alarm, Col." I said into the phone. I heard the audible sigh of relief through the phone in the form of static against my ear. I smiled at his relief. "You will be the death of me, Lex." Collin chuckled into my ear. Even his phone voice was sexy.

I grinned against the receiver. "I got to make my calls; Sue's calling up family members, I'll call the imprints." I informed Collin. I knew he'd want inner information. Collin was such a worrywart. "Tell the Pack to wait until I call before revolving completely around Sam's house." I told him. "Sue and the others and I'll play carpool before we can keep them safe." I told Collin. "'Kay; just call me as soon as you're finished playing soccer mom." Collin chuckled. "I won't pick up, it's safer that way, but I will tell the others to revolve around the house then." Collin said. I nodded against the phone. "Okay. Just go back to your duties." I told him. I snapped my phone shut before reopening it and dialing up Sam's phone. He answered on the second ring, obviously preoccupied with his concern.

"Do you want to kill yourself out of your concern?" I asked Sam as he answered. He breathed a sigh of what seemed to be aggravation. "Do you need something?" Sam snapped at me. I frowned at this, scowling at my phone. "I just called to tell you that your house will act as safe house for the other imprints. It's easier to keep them together because there aren't enough of you or me." I said. I was careful not to say "us" as I wasn't too sure about whether I was included in the Pack. I was, however, a threat to vampires everywhere if they dared to piss me off. Silence greeted me for a moment. "It could be easier that way." Sam agreed. "Just get there here quickly." He growled before I was greeted by the dial tone. Ah, how I missed you, you monotonous beep!

I was already at the front door, snatching up my jacket while waiting for the others to come rumbling down the stairs. "What's going on?" Jason asked as he leapt off the bottom three steps. I frowned at him. "Crisis in the world of paranormal," I said as I tucked my tool steeply into my boot. It scraped up against my leg, reminding me I wasn't wearing socks. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I watched dad and Sue hurry down the stairs, Sue still on her phone. "Colin, you'll have to drive while I'm on the phone." Sue told my dad. I frowned at them. There wasn't a way in hell that we could fit all family members and imprints into the damn minivan we seemed to own. "Call up the imprints as well while I keep track of the road," I told Sue. I bit on my lip as I checked out the front door.

"Aren't you fighting?" Sue asked. I frowned at her before smirking. "Oh, no; apparently I've learned from my lesson. 'Don't mess with avenging another's imprint'." I chuckled to her. "Sam's fighting this time." I told her confused face. She nodded her understanding as she led the way outside of the house. That woman would shout at a vampire who dared to confront her. This reminded me of how I started out like that. "Get in the van while I watch out." I told Sue and the others as I grimaced down at my boot that held my weapon. Sue smirked at me this time. "I thought you weren't fighting." Sue teased. I frowned at the woman through the night air. It was definitely not here or now that Emily would be gone; the air was too thin and the destination was too suburban. I strained a smile as a joke. "I volunteered for babysitting." I stated with fake enthusiasm. Sue rolled her eyes as she headed to the passenger door of the minivan, dialing up more and more numbers.

"Do you know exactly when she'll be kidnapped?" Sue questioned me. "Who?" Dad asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Emily; a week or two, a month tops." I answered both of them. Sue frowned. "Why are we panicking so early in the game then?" Sue asked. "I'm not sure how many fails we have to dictate before they actually get to her." I explained. Sue furrowed her brow before returning to her conversation on the phone. Quicker than I thought dad could ever go; we were out of the driveway and into the road, speeding off.

* * *

Concerned voices fumed the air around the Uley house as I headed from room to room, hoping to find more blankets and pillows. I wished I'd told Sue to remind the Pack families and imprints to bring something to sleep with. I frowned as some of the children ran about, causing what seemed like mayhem in their wake but was actually not even a fraction of what could quite possibly happen. I'd already called up Collin.

As much as I knew that he wouldn't pick up (he'd told me after all), I couldn't help but feel concerned after not being able to hear Collin's sexy voice in my ear. I felt bad for wasting what seemed to be our only chance for peace in between mayhems. Sue was helping round up most of the children with Emily while Sam kept a watchful eye on her. Sam wouldn't be enough to take care of everyone and yet we needed more arms out there. I knew that Sam wouldn't dare leave Emily's side after this news but that was what I was concerned about. He would be so busy keeping a watchful eye on his lovely that he could quite possibly miss the others being kidnapped. As little as this doubt was, I also knew he'd have his eyes, ears and nose perked for any vampiric scent that dared to cross nearby other than the scents of the Cullens.

Seth had caught them up to date on the news (via grapevine rather than directly) and so they were now helping out, the Cullens were. And even with the extra arms out there I knew it couldn't be enough to soothe any of our worries. I had only dreamt of that one location and so I didn't know if Emily was the only one kidnapped or if anyone else was kidnapped and placed in a separate area to put us off. Now was definitely not the time to contemplate over that "us". It wasn't an appropriate time to wonder if I was a part of the Pack or if I was just off in a lonely side. I didn't even have any clue as to what I was. Despite the chaos I still had a part of my mind that insanely missed Collin. He had to sleep at one point and that point would be when I finally got to see him but the wolves could be out for days on end before they switched off.

Exhausting the defenses was not the best idea however. I decided to let Collin sleep when he gets here. He and I would not share consciousness for a while after this.

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put on the disclaimer I guess. I do not own the Pack or the Cullens or most of the vampires except for my Original Characters. I would never shame SM that way! Review, please. I am updating most of the old stories that I believe to have hope. If I get enough reviews on one story that you like I could rewrite it and update it if you'd like. Just please post reviews and I will be your slave-author. Welcome my little maid outfit! **


	11. Book 2: Reunion

Reaper101202

Time of My Life/Book 2: Reflections ~3

**BOOK 2: Chapter FOUR: Preparations**

I was tired, very tired. But I suppose I couldn't sleep until everyone was back. I knew that even in their sleep the sounds of battle could wake the Pack up. I was practically dragging on my feet by the time that the first wolf crawled in; Seth. Leah was still out there but Seth was near the youngest along with Brady and Collin and so the others worried more for him. I too was concerned. I watched as Seth came in through the front door, the same posture as me. He was just as tired if not more from all the running around. Even so I knew I could sleep with someone as safe as Seth here. Now was the only issue; where would I sleep?

I decided to not go to bed just yet; I wouldn't be able to sleep much without Collin anyways. I never could anymore. I headed to the kitchen preparing to gulp more coffee. I disliked the foul liquid but it was the only source of caffeine these days so I had to drink it for the sake of keeping awake. I accepted the mug of black mud, grimacing down at it. Emily frowned at me. "Sweetie, you really should get some sleep." Emily said. I frowned right back at Emily and shrugged. "I couldn't if I tried so don't worry." I said. Emily sighed at me before suddenly grinning at an idea. "I know! The Cullens don't have to sleep." Emily said. "Yeah, but they've been out all night and they will have to feed eventually; I don't want to make this torture on them, Em." I said carefully. Emily's face fell when she heard this logic before she went back to creating midnight snacks. It's been three nights since I'd seen Collin and three nights since I got a good rest.

I just really wanted Collin back so that I could have him hold me or I could kiss him or something! I was just beginning to think that I'd get through the night without falling asleep when I began to see black. I guess the counter was where I'd sleep tonight.

=Collin's POV=

When she smiled at me like that, my heart skipped. Alex had such an awesome smile and I still couldn't get it out of my head even after three nights. It was all I had to remember her by when we didn't have time to see each other anymore. If I'd known another attack was coming I would have memorized Alex's face even more than I usually do. I would've told her that I loved her. I would've told her that I'd always be with her. I knew that Sam would get a lot of pain if Emily was ever kidnapped like Alex said and we all loved Emily like a Pack mother so this was our choice in protecting her. We weren't about to give up on fighting the leech. Still, I wanted to see Alex so much it hurt.

So this was what being away from an imprint is like… I wanted to go up to Lex and hug her and sleep beside her (despite where her dad is) and just to listen to her sleep. I wanted to listen to her breathe to know that she is actually breathing. Without hearing the sound of her breath, I was concerned that something had happened to her. Finally I was sent to Em's house for sleep and that meant I'd finally get to sleep beside Lex. I'd finally get those few milliseconds of peace that I get when she's near me. I'd finally get to hear her breathe, hear her heart beat, hear her voice, hear her sleep mumbles. It was sad that I also had to sleep.

I ran to the house, hoping to God that she was in there instead of out there. Knowing Lex she'd go out and fight a "baddy vamp" willingly. I didn't want her to go out and end up getting hurt like last time. Who knew? Maybe she would get hurt even worse and this time it would stick! I frowned at such an idea and decided to just run straight into the house in human form. I was half-dressed in a set of denim cutoffs by the time that I was searching out for Lex in the house. Everyone was asleep in the front room, including Seth and Brady but there was no Sam, Emily or Alex. This definitely concerned me. I'm sure that if anything happened, Seth and Brady would wake up but if they didn't, I swear to GOD!

I rushed into the kitchen, instantly pausing in the kitchen doorway as I spotted her. My goddamned angel was sleeping on the counter, her head in her arms. Emily was over at the counter, leaning up against it and watching the doorway while Sam was settled beside her. But I had all eyes for my goddamned angel. Alex was too careless.

I headed over to the counter where Alex slept. I could spot every wonderful, graceful detail in her. I could spot every subtle line that indicated lack of sleep on her face, every single bag beneath her eye and yet she never looked more beautiful. Alex's dark red hair was pinned up in nothing but a tornado of hair while her body was just barely cloaked by a tank top and a set of jeans. I smiled slightly as I watched her violet eyelids flutter with closed eyes. She was dreaming again but I doubted it was much of anything important. She wasn't gasping awake or waking me up anyway. I chuckled at the thought as I carefully pulled her chair back and gingerly plucked her up from the chair like a child.

I always seemed to have a way with not waking up Lex when I carried her and I was damned proud of that. I wrapped Alex's limp arms around my neck, keeping sure to keep my grip on her. Lex obeyed willingly, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. "I'm gonna go take her to bed." I whispered to Emily and Sam who merely nodded as an answer. "She's been trying to keep a watch on everyone but she's only human." Emily informed me. I frowned at her. I knew that Alex was far better than human yet she did need to sleep. Alex cared too much.

The girl may not show it but Alex is a very loving person. I carried Alex up the stairs where I knew that no one inhabited. Everyone was downstairs, shoved into one room in order to make up for only two guardians. I carried Alex to where I knew the guest room was from my many times of sleeping over. When I finally entered in the room silently it was still dark from the lack of light and the window was just barely opened a creak. I frowned at it as I headed over to the window and shut it before I turned to settle Alex on the bed. She reluctantly released her grip on me to fall onto the plushy bed and I smiled at that. Alex looked so small and delicate on the overbearing bed. She was still pale as a ghost, maybe even paler if that's possible. She looked so unhealthy. I had to remember to let her sleep for days after this was over.

I let out a wild yawn as I climbed in next to Alex, pulling the covers over us and turning to hold Alex. But then there was a mumble. Alex was awake. "Damn it," She muttered in a raspy voice. I blinked down at Alex, instantly attempting at turning her around. She seemed completely the same as she was a few seconds ago and yet her eyes were open to reveal the emerald irises that seemed so concerned. "The window was open," She said to me. I frowned at her, confused at what she was getting at. "Vampires can climb through windows." She whispered. I frowned at this just as I heard the snarling rip from downstairs. Sam was fighting.

I leapt up from the bed at the same time as Alex, who willingly whipped out her weapon. And boy, do I have to admit that was sexy as hell. "Go downstairs while I check the upstairs for others." She demanded. I could only nod as she rushed out of the room, abruptly awake. I thought she was completely asleep when I'd come in but apparently not. I rushed down the stairs, hoping to God that I wasn't too late to help get Emily out of this. But sure enough, Emily was behind Sam's massive black wolf-form. I rushed over to Emily, gripping hold of her to get her out of harm's way. I spotted the vampire that Sam was fighting however this was not good. This wasn't a blond vampire with a beauty mark at all.

Instead this was a brunette lady vamp, snarling and snapping at us. That meant there was more than one of them. Her crimson eyes flashed at us from behind her curtain of brunette and I frowned at the vampire. She may have looked beautiful but she was nothing compared to Alex. I ushered Emily away just as Sam and the vampire came crashing through. "CLEAR!" Alex called from upstairs as she bounded down the stairs. I nodded to her for approval. She then took notice of the vampire. "Oh, Christ," She hissed under her breath. I got to admit; SEXY! "There's more than one after her?" Alex hissed at me. I nodded with a shrug to show I guessed so. "Are the others outside?" Alex asked as she turned to Emily who merely nodded, still watching Sam's wolf-form.

"Get her out of here while I help out Sam." I told Alex who merely nodded and grabbed hold of Emily and rushed her outside. It took a second for me to gain my motivation in phasing before I felt the familiar shifting of my bones in my body. At first the sensation was painful but then I'd gotten used to it as time went by. I quickly finished my phase with the shredding of my pants (I forgot I had them on) and rushed to help Sam. His mind instantly entered mine.

_Don't come near. I want to take care of this bitch myself!_

_Sam, that's not the right vampire. That means that there are more than one vampires after Em. _

_Are you sure? _

_Positive; Alex gave me the description herself. _

I replayed my conversation with Alex that I'd had three nights ago. Sam had never gotten the chance to hear it because he hadn't phased since he heard the news. Sam released a furious snarl at the vampire, a roar so horrendous I had never heard the likes of it. I watched in helpless shock as Sam tore the vampire out of the house, down to the forest. I glanced around to find just about everyone disappeared. However my eyes caught a glimmer upon the kitchen counter. My breath caught in my wolf form as my mind rambled on in shock, horror and pain as I realized just what sat on the counter. _No…oh, God, please, no…_

I ran on all fours through the house, darting to the kitchen and gripping the item in my mouth. The diamond scraped against my teeth however I ignored the jab. Alex might as well be helpless without her spear…oh, fuck. I silently prayed to God as I dashed out of the house. What I saw constantly gave my heart jabs of pain…was it possible to have a heart attack in wolf form? Can a wolf have a heart attack?

Alex held Emily behind her as she faced the opposite direction, the direction of the forest. Her arms spread wide, hardly a blockade however more of a gesture, of a warning. She held her chin high, a death sentence against vampires for that appeared to be their favorite mark of entrance. Alex's hair flung around in the wind as the nighttime did no justice to her. Her beautiful luminescent form stood, a shale white against all dark of the night. Emily remained behind Alex, concern etched into her features as the short girl stood before her. Of course Alex was very much shorter than Emily however it appeared that Alex had forced her to the ground so she would appear more threatening.

Alex's black tank top clung to her body with sweat dabbling against all areas, her jeans appearing uncomfortable on her and her feet bare. For a moment I was concerned she would step on something however the fear of that was replaced with the fear of what was across from my beloved. And there he stood…just as Alex had described; a man so beautiful though the crimson eyes and scarlet robe failed his appearance. He too held his head high in dignity though in my mind there was no dignity in being a leech, in being a murderer. "Leave," Alex hissed, her lips unmoving as her teeth ground together in fury.

The leech stood before her now, a mere foot away though it was fearful as he stood so much taller than her. Still, she kept her hands darted out, her arms a warning. To me she was a Goddess at that moment. Still Alex peered up, scowling at the leech as he stood before her, far too close for my comfort. A growl escaped me at the distance and the danger. Of course Alex kept her focus, learning from her mistakes before as the leech released a smirk. "Or what?" The leech breathed. Though she didn't move I could feel her cringe, deep within me. My growl intensified tenfold as I watched, prepared to jump in at any moment. I didn't care that Sam wanted this one for himself.

A screech escaped the forest, a noise so piercing and so horrible that I cringed fully. And with this new noise, something appeared to click in Alex's mind. When she spoke her voice rang with strength, with so much dignity.

"Emily was her singer…" Alex breathed though her voice held volume. A smirk was released upon Alex's face, her face so feral and so beautiful. For a moment she reminded me of the blond Cullen; Rosalie, wasn't it? The bitterness there was a bit…strong. Alex's arms fell to her side as she pulled herself higher though not as high as the man. I turned my eyes to her feet. She was on her heels, looking for height though it appeared so graceful, so elegant as her feet curved off the ground. "And the other one was your mate." Alex hissed into the leech's face. Though the distance was shorter I felt no discomfort as I knew Alex was only attempting to get on this vampire's nerves. Now that made me uncomfortable. Alex had no spear at this moment and yet she was pressing this leech as though he was an Office-Max "Easy" button come true.

A scowl was relinquished upon the leech's face as he watched my beloved with glaring eyes. I choked back the growl as I moved forward. I needed to give it to her; not let her go on without it. Alex turned her eyes to me as well as the leech's eyes did to me. I dropped Alex's spear at her feet. Alex grinned at me despite that in my wolf-form, even on all fours, I was taller than her. She knelt down, easily plucking the collapsed spear from the ground. I watched in curiosity as I backed away, as Alex was still knelt.

Alex slowly brought herself up…and halfway up she unraveled her weapon, preparing for the fight.

**A/N: WOO! Another CLIFFY! I am sorry about not updating in a while however the explanation is on my profile. Anyways, I wanted to sneak this on here real quick because I am very impatient and I want people to keep reading this. Sorry but book 2 will be very, very short, ending with the next chapter; a fighter. Anyways, I wanted to get onto BOOK 3 so I'll get on with that. Alex will turn 16, she'll have her fake ID and what's this about VEGAS? GASP! Anyways, looking forward to this. I promise that I will update more often. **


	12. Book 2: Samuel, the Fighter

Reaper101202

Time of My Life/Book 2: Reflections~3

**BOOK 2: Chapter FIVE: Samuel, the Fighter**

I bent to my spear. Of course I had known that I had left it behind however I had figured that much far too late. Halfway up, I slipped the spearheads out of the cavities and rushed up, effectively stabbing the leech in the gut. Had this been a human, he would have been dead. But then again; if he had been human I would have never had to do that. However all that the leech did was glare. This was not good. My fight from Heidi still had me drained despite how long ago that was.

For a moment all was silent as the leech glared at me. His eyes narrowed around the crimson irises, his lip raising in a scowl. And in a blur of white and marble he lashed out at me. My spear was yanked far from the vampire's gut as I was tossed back, dropping the spear on the way up. Pain struck in every nerve as I was forced through the second floor wall. And here's a note to all of you; glass and brick hurt. I lay on the floorboards, far too drained from the impact and blood-loss to get up. My head hurt…oh, fuck. My eyes widened as I realized something that most definitely disturbed me. I wanted to barf however…that was most definitely not going to happen. Tears struck my tear ducts as I stared forward. I was not dead. No, this was far worse.

My body started to spasm, a few feet away from my head. Yes; I was decapitated. And yes, I was panicking. I could move my lips, I could feel the pain in my neck…but I was still alive! I WAS STILL FUCKING ALIVE! I would definitely need some sort of special therapy after this; perhaps a nuthouse. Yes; those white comfy rooms might do me some good for a little bit. I could just stay for a while. I mean, this definitely elicits a visit to the nuthouse! I just did not want to remember this at all. But here I lay (or rather my head lay), staring at my deformed body on the other end of the room. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I watched my body.

"ALEX!" A voice echoed throughout the entire house. I think it was obvious I could not die by now. "Alex, please, answer me!" Collin's voice echoed throughout the house. "I'm fine!" I called back, miraculously finding my voice. But weren't my lungs in my body…oh, jeez. Oh, fuck. OH, FUCKING JESUS CHRIST! !#$%^&*!

"Go find EMILY!" I screeched out of the room. I most definitely did not want him to see this. Without a simple goodbye I was greeted with silence to my deformed ears. Oh, fuck…

…

=Collin's POV=

My paws padded against the forest floor as Sam mentally berated me, scolding me for taking so long. But he honestly understood that I needed to check on Alex, despite how strong we knew she was. Sam was positive that Alex was perfectly fine despite a few minor scratches. But inside I was panicking. Alex had told me that she was fine and that meant she was fine but was she just saying it so that I wouldn't worry? Sam glanced at me, thinking that I thought too much.

Sam launched himself directly at the leech, his claws raking down the vampire's form and effectively shredding the velvet cloak as I quickly dashed to Emily's side. I was quick to bite the bonds off of Emily's body, allowing her to free herself before she climbed on top of me. Of course I wished that I was in there with Sam, tearing the vampire to shreds however I couldn't bring myself to think of fighting when Alex was…where was she? I glanced around as I began to furiously dash to Sam's house, Emily clutching onto my fur like a lifeline. Alex would have positively come to fight had she been alright. I pressed myself further upon this thought.

"What's wrong?" Emily murmured to me, concern biting into her voice. I wanted to answer however I couldn't with myself still in wolf form. I wanted as much speed as possible to gain to Sam's house. Besides, I had no clothes. Rustling could easily be heard upstairs, the scrapes and clatters of glass upon the hardwood floors. Obviously Alex had gotten some glass stuck with the distinct noise. I stopped just barely outside of the house, pausing beside Alex's spear. It had fallen upon impact but not before she had gone through the second floor wall.

Fear and horror constricted me as I noted the darkened spatters of blood upon the handle and more prominent against the blades of the spear. Just a chip of the wood appeared to be missing near the center of the spear though I knew this would tick off Alex dearly. She loved the weapon like a child as she had designed it and created it. She thought that someone had wanted her to make it and I knew that when she meant someone somehow she got the idea of her mom stuck in her head. Of course she was a basket-case, Alex was, but she was my beautiful crazy woman. I knew we would be together for longer than forever as it was suspected she would stop aging soon.

I tugged Emily along as I rushed inside, still in wolf form. Emily dashed forward before me, disappearing upstairs for just a moment before she returned. At that moment Emily was my savior with a pile of clothes in her hand. I quickly phased back before tugging on the jeans and flip-flops (to keep the glass away). I rushed up the stairs as fast as the flip flops would allow me. However I paused at the top step of the staircase as I stared on, staring in horror and pain. Alex stood before me, her clothes spattered endlessly with blood as her entire luminescent skin beneath the neck seemed at least stained orange. Her hair had obviously been caught by the glass or something as it now lay, jagged and broken at the ends. What endlessly scared me, though, was the single thin slit across her throat. Jagged cuts proved that glass had indeed been caught in her throat as well as on her face. Two trickles of blood raced down her face from her hairline as she stood before me, absent and horrified.

I rushed forward once more to return to my beloved however she cringed away from my touch. I ignored the hurt of this as I slowed my pace to caution. "Don't…" Alex murmured, her voice cracking. Fear thickened my throat as I struggled for words but she spoke again before I could. "I…you don't want to be near me…" Alex's voice trailed off in sheer horror as she stood, eerily still against all. And for a moment I stood but only for a fraction of a second. It wasn't long before I took action, instinctively rather than consciously. I opened my arms wide and grabbed her in a frail, fragile hug. Still she wouldn't be able to escape me. Though she never moved, eerily statue-still in my arms, I could fear the liquid of her tears against my chest, too thin to be mistaken as the blood that also escaped her. "You can tell me later." I whispered to my Alex.

Slowly, cautiously Alex wrapped her arms around my waist, gripping me close as she allowed her sobs to overcome her. I wasn't about to ask at this very moment just what was making her cry other than her cuts and damages but I would later. A clatter downstairs echoed out through the house as I reluctantly released Alex to check what was happening down below. I dashed down the stairs, prepared to phase at any moment given the circumstances. The anger of someone harming Alex, my beautiful, strong, funny Alex, to tears was more than enough to get me going. However I stopped, frozen as Sam stood there in the very center of the kitchen, his arms wrapped tightly around a sobbing Emily. With tonight's events there was nothing wrong with her crying.

Sam tucked Emily's head beneath his chin, absorbing her tears into his bare chest. He wore an easy pair of cut-offs but no shoes and scratches spattering his feet. He constantly hushed Emily's wracking sobs as he held her tight. However I noted just how much Sam froze when he saw me. I looked down to realize just why he had frozen. My entire chest remained, covered in blood that was in no way my own. I remembered Alex once more as Sam gestured to where I had just come from. He had this settled down here.

**ME:** End of BOOK 2. I know, it's very, very, VERY short but it needed to be there to show the importance and aftermath of the events in book 1. Hmm…was this BOOK 2 or BOOK 3? OH, WELL!

**EDWARD: **You need to get all of this in order, Reaper.

**ME: ***sticks tongue out childishly*

**END OF BOOK 2. *NOTE: The next book won't be as action-packed as the first two books*Sorry that it was so damn short. ^_^**


	13. Book 3: Concerned

Reaper101202

Time of My Life/Book 3: Losing My Sanity~3

**BOOK 3: Chapter ONE: Concerned:**

"I've told you a thousand times, Colin; I'm perfectly fine." I repeated as I struggled with the newly repaired drawers of my dresser. "'Fine'? You won't even tell me what the hell happened back at Sam's house!" Colin retorted, his voice reaching high limits. "I got into a fight with a vampire, that's what happened!" I exclaimed, just as loudly. "I understand that but that wouldn't freak you out so much, Lex! You've fought vampires before!" Colin exclaimed. Honestly; was it so wrong that I wanted to keep my decapitation to myself? Was it so wrong that I may have just found out that I am closer to stopping my aging and may live forever with no death, not even a vampire's death?

"I've fought _ONE_ vampire, Colin! I haven't exactly been playing out Buffy the Vampire fucking Slayer all my fucking life!" I exclaimed as I flashed my hands up in the air and turned my face to the ceiling. This room had grown to be my sanctuary; a place where I could cry, whine and just be peaceful. "Still, the leech had been pretty experienced and you beat her down like it was a fucking fly in front of your face!" Collin cried out. I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to block out the images of Heidi's and my fight. "It wasn't easy, Colin! It was most definitely not easy! She was not a fly; she did hurt me and I was in pain! It's alright that I cried for a little while!" I exclaimed, my voice reaching a raspier level.

"Fine, but it would be perfectly fine to talk about it too! Trust me, we've been through this!" Colin exclaimed, his expression growing annoyed. I whirled on Colin, my expression showing my own annoyance. "AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT YOU HAVEN'T!" I exclaimed as I blinked constantly, fighting the furious tears. Colin squeezed his own eyes shut, furious against the darkness. "Then what the hell happened that is so wrong?" He hissed at me. I frowned and pursed my lips, fighting against the urge to tell him.

"I'm not telling but I will tell you one thing; we are not going in the same bed angry. Either let it go or get out." I hissed at Colin, my arms crossing stubbornly against my scarred chest. I stood in only the black boxer briefs and bra, facing Colin. My hair was still cut to a jagged length at the same length that my head had been chopped at. I watched as Colin's expression softened. He reached forward, gripping me by the waist, his eyes apologetic. "I just…I just want to help you, Lex. I just don't want you to be like this anymore; you're moodier, you distance yourself, you lock yourself in this room. It's been a week and I want you back. I barely got you at all." Colin insisted as he reached up, stroking a jagged piece of hair away from my face. I frowned at Colin, nearly biting out the words that I would never say aloud.

"Fine; but I'm not telling you, Colin." I murmured to him, just as quietly and just as gently. "I don't want to talk about it, Col." I whispered to him as I uncrossed my arms and reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and stepping on my tip-toes to place my forehead just barely against his. Colin shut his eyes, attempting to control the urge to question the event again and finally nodded his compliance. I smiled to Colin and nodded along. I gently brushed my nose against his nose in an intimate Eskimo kiss before leaning forward and placing my lips against his lips. In the week since the fight with the Pack's vampire I hadn't seen the Pack except for Colin once. Not even when I had first left Sam's house; they had been sleeping. Colin was the only one I allowed in my room anymore as Jason and Seth have tried to get in, to talk to me.

I didn't want to talk about the event; I didn't want to remember it at all. I didn't want to remember the undying pain, the scar, the glass, and the splinters. None of it was wanted. I had thankfully rid myself of all of these after some digging that had only added salt to the wound but it was better now; the scar only shone a thin pink line against my neck, barely noticeable. "Fine," Colin whispered against my lips, a grin escaping him and causing my lips to brush against his teeth. "But then I get to take you out," Colin demanded as he began to nibble on my bottom lip. I pulled back a bit, raising an eyebrow to encourage an explanation.

"I don't think we've had a proper date." Colin muttered, his eyes darting to my lips and obviously wanting to return. I darted forward, pressing my lips hard against his before pulling back. "So, tomorrow I want…to take you out." Colin muttered, his hand reaching up and tracing my lips ever so slightly. I grinned at Colin, nodding eagerly. "Alright," I agreed. "But then let's make it practical; no place fancy." I appeased.

I knew that Colin wasn't as well in money as my family was. I leaned into Colin, pressing my lips to his ear to speak. "Let's go to the diner instead." I whispered to Colin, grinning all the while. Colin smirked at me, rolling his eyes before he pulled away only to pull back and bite onto my bottom lip eagerly. I grinned beneath his entire body as he pressed into me even more eagerly. Before I knew much I had fully been swept into his arms and managed to wrap my legs around his slim waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body closer to his and moving my head only to get a better direction.

_Knock! Knock!_

"What…?" I murmured against Colin's lips absently as I continued kissing against his lips. What did it matter that we made out? Colin was my soul mate and boyfriend? We were already guaranteed to get married! And if one of us died before so then we wouldn't have lived enough before…wait…I can't die. But Colin sure as hell could. If Colin decided to quit phasing then he would obviously start aging again and with that he would eventually die.

"Keep phasing," I murmured to Colin as another knock rang out in the room. Colin's eyebrows furrowed. "I stopped aging." I whispered to Colin, admitting just enough. Colin's eyes burnt into a new light, a new bit of information gained. "What do you fucking want?" I hissed at the door, whipping my head in the direction of the door.

"Alex," My dad's voice rang out in the room, instantly breaking the mood in the room. I did not want my dad to hear anything or see anything. "What?" I asked, my voice clapping down a notch. "Sue says she wants to have a family meeting so Colin will have to go home." My dad spoke softly, never the one to get into fights or get angry. Sue might, though, so I decided not to tempt my stepmother. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand, frowning at the time. "Sue decided she wanted to have a family meeting at three in the morning?" I snipped at the door, only a tad bit guilty at having snapped at my father. "She says that it's too important and she 'can't wait any longer'…?" My dad's voice trailed off, just a bit confused at the entire ordeal.

Colin frowned, a bit disturbed at having my father knowing that he was in my room at three in the morning. "I should…go and break the news to the Pack anyways." Colin whispered to me, instantly tripping over his words in the slight awkwardness with this. I frowned at Colin, wondering just what the hell he was talking about. "About you not aging anymore…?" Colin confirmed, instantly ringing a bell in my head. "Oh!" I exclaimed, instantly realizing this was what he was talking about. "Sure, go ahead," I encouraged as I reached up once more to kiss him again.

Colin nodded once before heading in the direction of his pants that he had left in order to climb into bed. Colin can't sleep without me anymore (or at least he says he can't). We never do anything but I guess I'm the same and even if I do get sleep it'll be riddled with nightmares. "See you later," Colin whispered in my direction before leaping out the window. As usual I dashed to the window to check to see that he hasn't harmed himself in the two story fall. But as usual I saw Colin dash off in the forest, a russet beacon, so beautiful and so graceful in all of his glory. With a sigh I returned back to my room and pulled on a set of jeans and an old t-shirt.

::::::

"EW!"

I reached out, effectively slapping Seth upside the head and shooting him an annoyed glare. I then turned to grin at Sue who appeared slightly concerned at Seth's outburst yet happy at her own news. "That's fantastic, Sue." I appeased with my own actually genuine grin. My father sat off to the side, amazingly shocked. So obviously he hadn't known. He kept muttering to himself, his eyes distant and absent. "We're gonna have a baby; we're gonna have a baby," Was all that he kept muttering to himself. To say that he was in shock would be an understatement. I felt like we should call the hospital or Dr. Cullen or something to fix him.

"When are ya gonna tell the Pack?" I asked Sue, knowing that she'd love to tell Emily and all the girls in the Pack. Leah seemed almost as shocked as dad, sitting next to Seth on the couch. Sue grinned, thinking that I'd understood and immediately rushed me. I allowed my stepmother to embrace me in her warm hug. "I was hoping in a couple of hours! Oh, please come with me!" Sue pleaded. I frowned at my stepmother as I remembered when I'd last saw the Pack other than Colin, Leah and Seth. It was before the fight. It was before the incident.

My hand absently reached up to the scar on my neck, still visible enough from such a deep wound. "Yeah," Seth laughed loudly, breaking me out of my trance. "You can meet Embry's imprint!" Seth laughed. Leah shot Seth a loud glare as I stared on, confused. "Embry imprinted while you were being emo in your room." Leah summarized. I bit my lip to keep from snapping back that I had a right to be "emo". I didn't want anyone to ever know what had happened; especially Colin. Colin would never find out if I had anything to say about it. "Sure," I said to Sue, ignoring the bite in my gut at the memory of my horrible trauma.

"We'll go in the morning." I said to Sue with my best smile which was wavering and I stood from where I'd been sitting at Seth's feet. Sue grinned at me, unaware of anything I'd just thought about. If she knew, she wouldn't know what to do with the information; she'd be uncomfortable around me, wouldn't want to be around me. No matter how much she would try to believe not, I would still be thought of as a freak. And I am! I am definitely a freak. "Let's get some sleep before we go." I encouraged my stepmother as I helped her up. She was pregnant. Wow.

I headed to my room, looking through the empty hall as I'd found myself constantly doing, searching for a trace of a vampire and sniffing the air for a scent. All that was there were the leftover miniscule parts of what Heidi left months ago. That woman knew how to make an impression. She had been my first vampire kill; she had been the one to encourage my spear that I carried around nonstop, prepared for a fight seeing as the last one I hadn't been prepared for and that ended with me losing my head. I had become paranoid, tense and mostly traumatized. I could never go back to before the fight and be thinking that I was invincible and just panicking that I was becoming stronger.

::_**Warning: This is gruesome; not encouraged for queasy people or children**_::

_My eyes remained open, staring and wide open as my body writhed, several feet away. I could still control it though I suspected this was like a wireless remote or something. I urged my fingers to move, disorientated by the distance between the brain and the body. My stomach quivered in illness and sobs as I forced my body to turn over. I bit my lips to keep the scream in as my body was brought down on several shards of glass. __I could feel several miniscule chips being caught in my neck, still severed from my torso. I forced my body up onto hands and knees to crawl to my head. The crunch of glass and wood spread out before me as I forced my body to take one step after the other to get to my head. The pain in all of my body; the pain in my severed neck; it was all so unbearable that tears poured down my face, tingeing orange once they got to the blood stains on my face. I sucked in a horrible breath through my nose, taking a break with my body frozen, feet before me. It was hard to keep in contact with my body. The pain was so undeniably unbearable. Finally my body got to my head however now I had to place my body. And the moment that my head touched my body, the healing process was so painful, forcing and shoving alien substances such as glass and splinters out that I released the most horrible, most dreadful scream that I had ever heard myself give way to. _

My eyes sprung open though my body didn't move. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand only to find that I had slept a healthy amount of five hours; 8:22. I glanced out the window, frowning at the harsh sunlight that peered through. This was unnatural in La Push or Washington altogether. I frowned, bringing my knees to myself and curling myself into a ball to watch the sunlight dim lightly.

_Knock, knock! _

"Honey, it's almost time to go. Are you ready?" Sue's voice entered the room, making it just a bit warmer but not warm enough. I wanted Colin. "Not yet, Sue. I'm getting up now." I called back to the door, thankful that my voice could be excused as tired. But I wasn't tired. I wasn't tired at all. Had that been my punishment for killing Heidi with pleasure? Was I supposed to not take pleasure in killing the leech that had stolen a four year old girl? Was I supposed to feel guilty? Because I didn't. I don't feel guilty at all; Heidi deserved what she got. But had I gone too far in not allowing her a merciful death? Had I taken advantage of the situation?

I unfurled my body, slowly pulling myself up on my bed, only catching the last of Sue's sentence in my trance. "—ready by nine." She said. I nodded absently to myself as I pulled myself to my feet. I moved like in water, too slow, too heavy for my taste. Still I headed to my closet and searched. I pulled out a set of jeans and searched for a top. I didn't know how I felt about today. I reached in and managed to pull out a scarlet red loose sweater that swung off of the shoulders, pulling out a lacy black strapless bra to go with it and a matching thong. I suppose I wanted to feel sexy today. I headed to the bathroom, instantly climbing into the shower.

I slipped off my bra and panties as the water ran down my body, melting away some of the tension that coiled in my muscles. I reached up, feeling at my jagged hair. The ruby red locks fell to the scar, swearing that the incident had happened. I had a feeling that it would always look like this; I had no clue if I would grow hair after this. I placed my back to the shower wall, indulging myself in the cold of it against my backbone as I arched my back in pleasure. I swung my head, pressing my pale, sullen cheek against the wall and slamming shut my eyes. The tornado of the cool wall against the warm water was enough to satisfy me for a total of three minutes before I decided to go on with my shower.

Once finished with washing myself I slapped off the water and turned to the towel rack, searching for my ratty black towel. Once I discovered it I wrapped the soothing material around my body. I glanced at the shower radio, noting that it was 8:43. Swiping the fog away from the mirror I noted just how I'd changed in the past week.

My pale skin had grown foggier, paler and my skin had grown sullen from my lack of food. I didn't want food at these times. My lips were cracked, stained with cuts from split lips. Circles delved beneath my eyes, creating a deadly look to them. And my once-blazing green eyes had shadowed themselves a shade darker. My body was still unbelievably small, slim and pale. My hair, darker from water, remained slicked back and dropped just below the pale scar on my neck. I reached forward, searching in my jewelry box beside the sink. I attempted to find necklace after necklace but none fit the scar, none hid it well enough. I grew aggravated at myself before turning back. I stormed into my room, a furious rage at that vampire scaring me as I turned to my closet. I gripped material after material, tossing one out after the other and making a horrible mess of my room before I found a silky skirt of black material. I gripped onto the skirt, taking it over to my bed and holding two ends of it.

A screaming shredding noise poured into the room as I began to shred the skirt to ribbons. I attempted one ribbon after the other before I finally found one that actually fit the scar, that hid it well enough. I headed back to the bathroom and changed. The sweater fell over my arms, spilling over my hands and eliciting a nice beauty of it. I pulled the skinny jeans on, scrunching up the cuffs at the bottom and heading back to my room to grab onto my boots. I finally headed back to the bathroom, heels clacking all the way. I dabbed some water on my lips to erase dried blood and cracked lips before putting on actual lip-balm. I pulled out some cover-up and began doing the circles under my eyes. I just couldn't be like vampires and have immortality _and _eternal beauty.

Finally I finished with my hair by pulling it up in a loose bun and escaped the confines of my bathroom, heading down the stairs to meet my stepmother. Sue grinned at me as I came up to her. "You're looking swanky," She admired as I came up to her side. Even with the heels on, I was only up to her ear. And as we climbed into her minivan my mind returned to my dream; what had really gone on in Sam and Emily's house. Sam's house had been the setting of my decapitation; I could never return to that room again. I never wanted to. But we had to go to the house to meet the Pack for Sue's big announcement.

Cars lined the unofficial driveway that was the edge of the lawn as the house appeared just as homey as before. Still, I couldn't help but notice the dark tarp over the second floor where I had been thrown in. Sue exited the van after parking it beside an old blue truck that I guess was Paul's. "You coming, Hun?" Sue called to me. I nodded. "Just a moment; I'll be right in." I called out to Sue. She nodded before heading inside. For a moment I debated whether I should run or if I should stay and just bear through it. This was Sue's announcement though and I couldn't avoid them forever; these guys were my family. And according to Seth, we had a new sister. I ducked out of the minivan, unsmiling and began to head to the house; breathing in and out to calm myself.

"ALLY!" I jumped at the sound of Claire's voice. Claire pummeled her way to me as I ducked down, slightly glad to see her. I easily plucked the small girl off of the ground and pulled her to me. "Hey, Claire-Bear," I whispered to the small girl as I entered through the screen door, Claire in hand. "She's ALIVE!" A voice exclaimed, causing me to jump and Claire to laugh in my arms. I was suddenly acutely aware of my spear in my bootleg however I didn't want to be. This was my family. Paul grinned at me beside Rachel as I approached Colin and Quil. I leaned down to kiss Colin's tired lips. I pulled up quickly, aware of Claire in my arms. Quil accepted the small girl in his arms as I passed her to him. Claire seemed to have no issue with this. "So, what's up with 'emo in the corner' all week?" Paul questioned harshly as I sat upon Colin's lap where he nuzzled his face into my shoulder, shooting a glare at Paul all the while.

"I was just tired." I retorted, careful around my answer. Paul rolled his eyes at my stupid answer but kept to himself and Rachel. I leaned my head against Colin, abruptly welcomed by his warmth and comforted. I turned my eyes to Sue who was speaking animatedly to Emily in the kitchen corner. "What was the family meeting 'bout?" Colin murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. "She wants to tell the Pack herself." I answered as I reached my hand up, stroking Colin's hair slowly, mesmerizingly. He slowly nodded as he fell in comfort to my hand.

At that moment I was content. With Colin beside me, Claire beside him on Quil's own lap; with my family all around me. "So, we hear that you had your own little revelation last night as well." Sam appealed, ruining the moment for just a second. I furrowed my brow at him as I continued to stroke Colin's hair. "That you stopped aging…?" Sam pressed. I frowned at him before sighing. "I didn't realize that last night; I realized that last week." I ground out, my stomach quivering with unshed sobs at just the mention of the fight. The pain still rung fresh in my mind. Still I didn't allow anything to escape me.

"In the fight with the leech?" Sam pressed, obviously not getting the hint. Thankfully Colin pushed in. "She doesn't want to talk about it." Colin hinted. Sam frowned but nodded all the same. I offered a grateful smile to Colin as I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. I knew it was stupid and selfish to not just confront the issue; eventually I would have to. But for now I wanted to avoid the topic altogether. "Alright but we will talk about it later. We have to in order to figure out what happened." Sam responded. I instantly scowled at Sam. "This is your house, Sam. So I won't tell you to piss off." I hissed at Sam as I stood to my feet and headed to the door.

::Colin's PoV::

I watched as Alex stomped out, slamming the screen door behind her. "Fuck," I grumbled beneath my breath as she continued to stomp off into the distance. A small pit of worry nagged me as she stomped into the forest, reaching into her boot and revealing the spear that I was still amazed could fit in that boot. "What's up her ass?" Paul chuckled as Rachel reached over and nibbled at his ear, completely oblivious to just how much Sam had fucking pissed off my goddamned angel. I wanted to be angry at Alex, I really did, but Alex was my life, my baby. She was the only one that could ever truly hurt me and heal me. I wanted her and we are destined to be together.

"Something happened in the fight," I grumbled as I reached up, running my calloused hand through my long hair. It'd grown to my chin, effectively making my fur seem shaggier but Alex said she liked it and if it made her happy then it made me happy. "Something that…I don't know; traumatized her," I ground out. I wanted to fucking shred that leech limb from limb had Sam not done it. I had at least wanted in; could Sam not have allowed me that? I mean, fuck, yeah, he kidnapped Em but he also hit and did something to my life source; Alex (or in the words of Claire, Ally). I grimaced as I saw Sam give me a warning glare and saw that my arm had been trembling since a while ago.

"Fuck; what'd he do?" Paul hissed as he glanced out the door. "I don't know; she won't tell me but every time I mention the fight she shuts me down. Something happened and I don't know what." I ground out again. Sam's eyes narrowed into darted lines at me as he forced a hand up and pointed at the door. I was shaking more than I'd thought. I sighed and glanced at Emily. But she was still talking to Sue and hadn't even noticed the spectacle. "We could always…" Paul grumbled begrudgingly. I looked at Paul, my confusion obvious on my expression (along with everyone else's). "_You know._" Paul encouraged, rolling his hand to force us to think. I couldn't think of anything though. Paul rolled his eyes, sighing in resignation. "There is a mind-reader at our disposal, ya know; one that would be more than willing to dig a little deeper in our little Lexi's mind." Paul finally explained. And damn, that was a good idea. But it would indirectly hurt Alex and cause her pain; it would trudge up something she wants to bury.

"We should…respect her privacy." I attempted. But the thought of actually knowing what was going on in her mind; of knowing what had happened…my curiosity was getting the best of me. Still, it would cause her so much pain. "We could help her, Colin." Sam attempted, his face turning into a slight mask of sympathy. I frowned at Sam. "If we know what happened then we could understand better; we could find a bright side or tell her it will be alright or something. We could help her." He encouraged. Fuck. "What would you do?" I asked, however I asked the entire table. Everyone froze as Paul looked to Rachel; Sam looked Emily, Quil to Claire and the boys to the imprinted. No one knew what they would do because no one's had to know. "I would want you to know," Rachel said as she reached up, stroking Paul's face, instantly melting him.

"But then you would have told him." I ground out, my frustration getting to me once more. I would have already been out if I didn't think that Lex wanted her space right now. Just the thought of Lex made me calm. "Would you go against your imprint's wishes just to understand?" I questioned. I looked instantly to Sam; the one who'd been imprinted the longest. He has gone through so many obstacles with his imprint he knew he should expect more but this was something he obviously hadn't expected. Sam frowned, thinking to himself. "No asking the girls," I warned him, glancing back at Emily and Sue. Sam frowned, grinding his teeth. He obviously didn't want to have to be faced with this choice. "If it meant…" Sam ground out as he glanced at Emily. "That I could help her then I would do it." He broke out.

I frowned, knowing that this was the answer. Alex would be mad for a little bit but she would have to get over it. Wouldn't this be a bit controlling? I frowned as I skidded my chair back. I would have to know as soon as possible. "I'm heading over; Paul, want to head out with me?" I bit at Paul. He was the one to suggest it; he should have to ask the fucking leech. Leeches were the reason that we were in this mess. Still, I wouldn't give up being a wolf and leeches hadn't triggered Alex's abilities as far as we know so…I would've had to leave her without the ability to stop aging. I would have had to die on her and grow old and it would have caused her pain. Paul frowned, glancing at Rachel and sighing.

"Nope." Deusch.

:: Edward's PoV ::

I watched as Renesmee sat, firmly by Jacob's side. However I could get nothing on the mutt as his thoughts were all pure; only thinking of the best for my daughter; for Bella's and my daughter. His entire mind was thinking of what would entertain Renesmee, what would make her happy, what she would like to eat…it was all completely unentertaining. Bella had gone out with Alice as Alice has yet to find another shopping pal and has been using my dear Bella to her disposal. Rosalie had decided to lead a life from inside the garage, making improvements upon the Jeep as Emmett watches with his horny thoughts. Somehow Emmett had ended up the most perverted. Jasper had gone out hunting alone as no one had wanted to be bothered by hunting anymore. No one wanted to miss a thing that Renesmee does. Jasper, though very sympathetic to everyone else's thoughts, had taken the least shine to Renesmee as he is still concerned by her blood. However we believe in him enough.

Instantly I smelt them. I had gotten used to the scent of the mutts however I could decipher Jacob's scent from the rest as Bella had warned me not to attack him several times. This did not mean the others would not enjoy a challenge. The others, in fact, encouraged a challenge however I didn't feel like challenging them at this moment. I would never permanently harm any of the Pack as Bella would honestly murder me if I did such a thing. I would never want to cause Isabella any pain such as losing a friend. Renesmee frowned, lifting her small nose to the air before placing a gentle alabaster hand against Jacob's cheek, efficiently sending a message to him without speaking. She was sending a very vague image of the wolves, recognizing their scent. She, however, could not tell which wolf it was. I could at least tell that it was only one wolf.

Renesmee, despite her aging rate, had paused very briefly at the appearance of an eight year old. Her long copper curls fell to her waist in a reddish gold wave as her small body seemed to be the perfect child's body. Alice had recently gone into a Lolita stage and had placed her in a flouncy black feather tutu and a long black sweater that hung off of her wrists in a loud embellish. Renesmee still wore the damned charm that Isabella had given Renesmee; believing that it had been the right thing for the right person, Isabella had given Renesmee the wooden wolf charm that Jacob had made her. Renesmee wore the charm on a taut leather string around her neck however I had constantly checked on whether the string was loose enough as I never wanted Renesmee to suffer suffocation.

Renesmee's slim legs had been wrapped in a set of cable-knit tights as her feet were shoved into a set of black leather ballet flats. Renesmee was especially beautiful today with her eyes the perfect shade of chocolate, light against her pupils yet dark against her whites. Her flawless features smiled at me as she anticipated the arrival of a new friend. That was another reason that I had not yet killed the wolves; Renesmee had attached herself to the Pack, winning all of their hearts in a winning streak. Renesmee bounced off of the couch, dropping her novel onto the couch seat she had just vacated and bounced lightly, gracefully to the door. Jacob immediately followed, knowing that Renesmee was setting to meet the wolf halfway. "Nessie, hold up," Jacob called out, laughter tingeing his voice. I frowned as I reluctantly stood to follow. This was when I heard his thoughts.

…_won't talk…needs help…can't think about it…should I?...Edward won't…maybe I shouldn't…_

At least now I could identify the wolf as Colin. Colin was the one that had imprinted upon Seth's stepsister and the girl who had stolen each of their hearts; the girl that could have replaced Isabella in Alice's role of mall-buddy had it not been for her sufficient fear of vampires. I could obviously understand this as she had been oddly frightened by a vampire in Italy, so in tune with her instincts that she knew to at least attempt at saving one person, a woman who had refused the help and had died. This had been the very girl who had been so enraged, that had killed Heidi of the Volturi and appeased the Volturi's thirst of knowledge, of curiosity by making them only more curious.

Alexandria…ah, that had been her name. Alexandria Green I suppose. She had been the one to accept the same sorts of visions that my Isabella had been gifted with, the visions of hints yet Alex's had been so much clearer. "Ah, Colin," I greeted with a smile upon my face as I caught up to Renesmee and Jacob easily, shooting a warning glare in Jacob's direction. I grinned at Colin yet inside I had just recently been peaceful and now to hear Colin's confusing thoughts I was concerned yet again.

"Edward, just the man I wanted to see." Colin sighed, obviously not having wanted to come this way. I thought back to his prior thoughts, wondering what it was that I 'won't' do. "I understand that; let's talk at the house." I suggested with a wave in the direction of the house. Colin merely nodded. This was so confusing.

**A/N:**

**ME: **I hope you love me because I gave you another rousing chapter of the Truth, starring ALEX GREEN! I know; Alex has several nicknames. There's Lex, Ally, Lexi, Alex, blah, blah, blah…but it's all cool. That's why I chose the name. Now for some D time…

**Mr. D: *sighs oh-so-dramatically in frustration* **Reaper, I told you I don't do that anymore. I REFUSE to do disclaimers. In fact, I got a new job.

**ME: *looks at him disbelievingly* **Oh, yeah? What's that?

**Mr. D: **I'm the Cullen accountant.

**EDWARD: *sighs* **We had to take pity on him. You torture him daily; the least we could do was give him a job.

FUCK THE CULLENS AND THEIR DAMN ACCOUNTING JOBS!


	14. Book 3: Concerned Part II

Reaper101202

Time of My Life/Book 3: Losing My Sanity~3

**BOOK 3: Chapter TWO: Concerned Part II: (Just so you know, this is back to Alex's PoV)**

I sat upon the tree stump, my head in my hands and my spear dug into the dirt in the center of the forest. "I should just forget that it ever happened." I breathed to myself. I wanted to forget it all but everyone was forcing me to remember. Everyone was forcing me to think about it. I didn't want to remember the pain of everything; no one brought up taboo subjects like Leah and Sam's relationship or Quil's imprinting on a four year old. No one brings up how Sue married outside of her tribe to an Irish man. No one brings up anything except for that fight; except for that goddamned fight.

_They just want to know what happened. They just want to know so that we can all move on. _I reasoned. But that wasn't good enough; I just wanted to MOVE ON! I didn't want to think about it or the pain or the unbearable time or the screams I never knew I could make. I didn't want to think about how if anything ever happens to Colin I could never kill myself and move on. I didn't want to think about how Colin already seems that much older than me and yet we'll be like this forever. I didn't want to think about how I would never get to taste alcohol legally because I would never be 21. I didn't want to think about all of this SHIT! I just wanted to think about Colin; I just wanted to think about my new baby brother or sister. I just wanted to think about my family.

But how can I? How can I move on when I still have this goddamned scar and I might always have this goddamned scar? How can I move on when I will never move onto a different age? Of course immortality does sound fun, it always has, and I can allow Colin to keep phasing because he loves being a wolf. He's never said it aloud to me but I know he does; he wouldn't give it up for anything. But if I trap Colin into stop phasing then his friends, the Pack, my family, they will all age with their loves and die.

Two tears slid from the corner of my left eye, falling to the ground and dropping onto a leaf with what seemed like a million years of sound. And yet a human wouldn't be able to hear it. No, I could but I'm not human. Colin would've because he's almost fully human. Me? We don't know what the fuck I am. We don't know what I can do. And we will never know if there is any more of me. I will never know if I'm one-of-a-kind or part of an actual species. We will never know because _I_…I don't want to know. I don't want to know if there are more of me. And isn't this my decision? If I want to find more people like me…?

"Fuck," I hissed at myself as I forced myself up. I was being a piss-ass and I couldn't just don't do that. I couldn't just sit around and fuck my heart out with a fork. I looked to the sky, praying it would rid me of my tears but all that came out of that was more tears, dripping down my face; one after one. I had walked a while away from the house but not that much. And I was getting too far ahead of myself. No one offered to find more of me. No one said "hey, let's go find out if you're an entire species". And my scar will heal. It will.

**:: Edward ::**

"What you want me to do is…to find out what it is that completely traumatized Alexandria." I confirmed as I stared at Colin. Why was it that he wanted to trudge up such a thing that could harm Alex?

_So I can understand. I want to help her. _

HA! Who's the mind-reader now? I chuckled lightly as I nodded my understanding. I could understand his curiosity. "Just get the event and I can understand what is harming her so that I can help her." Colin ground out. He really didn't want to be here, doing this. And I didn't need to be a mind-reader to tell that. I finally nodded. "I'll do it before Bella gets back. However I have one question for you." I directed. Colin nodded and when he looked up at me I could see it all here; the hope, the desperation, the desire to understand and then the pain of her not telling him, the sadness of a lost contact, and so much more. "When she asks where you got this information, will you tell her that you told me to catch it?" I questioned, my brows furrowing. Colin frowned, looking on desperately. "I could say you came by to drop off Jake or something and you…caught it." Colin said. I frowned at this. As much as we lied each day I didn't want to add any more lies on top of that.

With the Pack and Alex and her family, we could be truly honest. I did not want to lie to the only people we could be honest to. "Of course," I agreed nonetheless. I would not rat this boy out merely because of my silly desire. With my ability I could not be truly honest. And then the idea brightened me. "In fact, I will do just that this very moment." I insisted as I darted to my feet. I could not wait to cut Jacob Black's limit of my daughter shorter as I completely and utterly did not trust the loose cannon around my daughter. I was next to Jacob in an instant.

"Renesmee, honey," I spoke softly as I sat beside my daughter gently. "It's time for Jacob to head home." I told her. Jacob instantly glared at me. I gave a small subtle nod in Colin's direction before I stood, quick as a bullet and grabbed onto Jacob's shoulder. "Time to go, Jacob; I'll run with you. I've been meaning to ask Sue of some recipes for Esme." I hinted once more. Colin took on an immediate grateful expression. He would wait here while I ran near Alex, just close enough to read her mind and find what exactly it was that had traumatized her.

"What is going on?" Jacob hissed once we exited the house. I frowned at him as I began to walk calmly away. "Something happened to Alex in the last fight however she won't tell Colin and he wishes to help her. He wants to know what happened so that he can help her." I explained. "However we can do no such thing without an alibi." I appeased with a grin as I lifted my nose to the air. Before we could run I would have to track her, to know where she is. I frowned as I tilted my nose in the direction of the reservation. It was very faint however I could smell the light scent of wood and vanilla, different from the forest.

"This way," I directed as I shot in the direction of her path. We would run just parallel of her; close enough for me to get a read. Jacob rolled his eyes just faintly before stripping. He caught up easily after that, his clothes now tied to his legs. I couldn't restrain the smirk as I recognized he'd have to do that every time. And he shot me a growl in response. I rolled my eyes merely at that as we began to near the scent. It was not very strong, even at such a close distance so it was disorientating and slightly put me off path however I was quick to go just parallel of her. She had a very faint scent; it must be from her difference in species to all other species.

I slowed my pace though it would still be invisible to humans as we neared her path. And though it was slightly buried in her mind, it was not hard to reach as we passed. And I froze, a brief distance away from her as her memory began to process. The memory of so much blood, so much screaming, so much pain winded me to the point where I had to stand still for a few moments, completely out of energy as her entire memory seemed so strong, so heartbreaking that I had to stay still. Jacob froze a few feet before me once he noticed that I had stopped. It was impossible to move for several moments as the reigning memory overtook me, as the pain filled my own system to a point where I had to check my neck to assure myself that it was still fully intact. The poor girl had been decapitated, an accident though it was still entirely a painful experience for both her and now for me. The pain was so daringly unbearable that it forced to stand stock-still in my place. I could not even hear Jacob's thoughts at the moment as it was so overtaking. Finally the memory ended then restarted just long enough for me to break out at the intermission.

_What happened? _Those two words in a thought by Jacob were enough to sum up a question that had such an indescribable answer, such a painful memory locked deep in its recess. "I'll tell you once we get to the house." I encouraged, my voice sounding raspy to even me as my throat had gone completely dry and urged a new thirst in me. However this was not a thirst for blood or human life source; this was a thirst for tears. I wanted to cry so much for the girl however it was impossible. The poor child…a mere fifteen or sixteen of age and so scared and scarred by such an event.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed just barely beneath my breath. Jacob's entire body froze as I suspected he had never heard me speak such a vile word however I had knowledge of the word and such a word was appropriate for the entire situation. The girl was beyond help, beyond hope. Her desperation to forget it seemed enough it everyone would simply leave it alone. This was not a situation that you confront, was not a situation that you merely stand up and say "I am not afraid of this". This was a situation that you leave alone to die.

I ran forward, unwilling to allow the memory to suck me in again. I refused to let that pain overwhelm me again. However should I tell Colin before I told the others? Should I tell the others at the same time? "We need to call Colin over. I cannot explain this to them before him." I decided. "It wouldn't be fair." I allowed myself to breathe as we continued to run. We could now see the house in sight. I could easily spot Sam in the doorway, watching as I approached. He knew of Colin's and my arrangement and he agreed with it. He wanted to know just as badly though.

"We need to call Colin over. He is expecting me at the house however I must tell you all at once." I insisted to Sam. I decided one more thing before I continued in the house. "And please, remove the imprints from the house. I don't think they will wish to hear this." I suggested to the Alpha. Though Sam took on a serious, surprised expression at the seriousness of my tone he nodded. "Emily, would you mind taking Sue and the girls out shopping or to dinner?" Sam suggested as he walked into the house. He stepped up to his wife, his eye-tone immediately melting upon impact as he kissed her cheek lovingly. Emily shot me a confused look however nodded before grinning at Sue and suggesting the same thing. She did not know of anything or that there was even anything wrong with Alex; and shockingly neither did Sue or Leah.

Leah was seated just barely off to the side of Brady, confused and aggravated at my presence however curious. She had suspected Alex to be exactly what she had said; tired. However this was far from exhaustion. And another reason rose to spot as I watched the girls leave the house; Colin and Seth especially would be far furious at the already-dead vampire that had done this to Alex. They might destroy things however that was better than putting the women at risk.

"So, what's up, leech?" Leah asked as soon as the girls had left the road. I frowned at her as I glanced at the door. Sam headed to the phone, instantly dialing what I assumed was Colin's cell phone number. "I will tell you as soon as Colin arrives." I allowed as I stared at the doorway, eagerly awaiting Colin's arrival. I merely wanted to forget this memory of hers however I could not until I had already relayed it to Colin and the Pack. This perked Leah's attention, causing her to sit up straighter and place her elbows on the table. A smirk crawled onto her face. "Finally realize you were gay, Sparkle-son?" Leah snipped. I frowned at her however I couldn't be concerned by her quirky remarks.

After what seemed like forever Colin finally appeared out of the brim of the forest. He instantly phased, quickly changing into his cut-off shorts and dragging all that was with him into the house. "You will have to sit down, Colin," I grumbled as Sam had already seated himself at the head of the table. Colin frowned, glaring in annoyance at me however sat down at the table. I ignored each of their thoughts as I wondered how to relay this as gently as possible yet enough so that they get the full impact of the situation.

"I did as you asked, Colin, and I ran past Alex to catch onto what happened at the fight." I announced, more for the sake of those who didn't already know this. "Your suspicions were correct that something extremely traumatizing had happened at this fight." I said. The word 'traumatizing' seemed wrong on my tongue; too much of an understatement. Leah sat up even straighter as Seth glanced between me and Colin though his entire thoughts seemed marked on Alex, wondering what the hell we were talking about. Though Seth had had his suspicions he hadn't known about our arrangement and Jacob's own curious expression did not help as Jacob had seen my own reaction in the forest.

"I'm afraid to say that your imprint," I spoke to Colin personally as he sat on the edge of his seat. "Will never die." I allowed. Everyone seemed oddly confused at this time. "She will feel pain; unbearable amounts however I am afraid that nearly nothing can kill her. It will be near impossible." I attempted. However it appeared that I would have to explain what had happened. "When Alex had been thrown through that second-story window, an edge of the wall or glass must've caught onto her neck." I attempted again, knowing I would never get the full impact of this. "It managed to sever Alex's head off of her body." I announced, pausing to watch their reaction. Instantly Seth looked sick. Alex was human; she would have blood and that blood would have poured. Colin looked horrified, completely dumbstruck and shocked to high heavens.

"Alex had full cooperation of her body however she did feel a…_intense _amount of pain in this. I apologize however the healing process and the rejection process of everything alien to her body was insanely painful." I finished. That was all that I could say however it kept a fair fraction of the impact in those words. "I am _so_ sorry," I allowed myself to say as I could say nothing else to express my apologies. "I suggest you don't bring up the subject as it can't be helped. This was an intensely traumatizing event for her and she just does not want it brought up. She merely wants to forget about it." I advised. Sam frowned at me however his own shock was evident in himself. This was what Alex had been hiding all of this time.

**Collin PoV:**

I hate Paul.


	15. Book 3: Mothers and Immortality

Reaper101202

Time of my life/Book 3: Losing My Sanity ~3

**BOOK 3: Chapter THREE: Intense…**

"School will start soon, Lex." Sam announced to me as I chewed thoughtfully on my strip of bacon, perched neatly on Collin's lap. "Yep," I responded simply, popping the P for emphasis. Honestly I didn't like school and I especially hated that I was going to be sixteen forever, not to mention while I would be starting as a junior. Not to mention this would be my first time in La Push High. Hell, I wasn't even sixteen yet; still fifteen. "When do you wanna go school shopping?" Emily asked sweetly, her grin spreading across her face. I blinked at the kind woman, surprised. I hadn't even thought of school shopping. I always hated the school shopping, to be honest. Oh, great; I'm starting to sound like Jason.

"Um, I have no clue." I responded. I didn't even think that Emily would've wanted to go school-shopping with me. I had thought that Sue would go with me but then again, Sue might come as well. Hell, it could be all three of us girls. Collin grinned from behind me as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. "I'll go with you," He mumbled to me as I felt his grin against my skin. I blushed but nonetheless grinned back. I definitely hadn't thought that I'd be going school shopping with my soul mate.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT!"

Hello, mother. Sue stepped into the house, the screen door slamming behind her. I had no clue how she even heard Collin as he'd barely murmured it to me. "You are not going, Collin. I've already talked her father into letting us have a girl's day of it and I refuse to let any of you screw this up." Sue bit, her eyes darting to every one of the wolves around us. Paul looked near-hysterical at the idea and was most likely planning on crashing our "girl's day". I was thinking that Sue's hormones were kicking in way too early. She was barely pregnant a month and now she's going out being all fiery on the wolves that could eat her alive. Now I was finding Paul's humor.

Collin was clearly put out by my step-mother's announcement. He looked honestly disappointed! I was about to protest when I remembered that Sue had been fiery before; this was not hormones and therefore she would kick my ass. Even if I am immortal, I'm still afraid of my mother. Or rather, step-mother. "I'm sorry, baby," I whispered back to Collin, resigned on the entire point of protesting against Sue.

Sue turned to me with a grin, wicked-looking upon her face. "When do you wanna go shopping, honey? Since Leah already graduated here you're my only daughter I can shop for here!" Sue exclaimed, her expression hopeful. Oh, god. I was gonna have to shop. I liked shopping sometimes but when it's under this type of pressure with a very soon-to-be-hormonal Sue and a woman who will just sigh and shake her head as if it was all fine, I don't exactly find this my cup of hot cocoa (I don't like tea). "I'm not sure, Sue. I was thinking sometime next week." I answered hesitantly. Again; I really did not want to go school shopping.

**::Collin::**

I stared at her as she sat on my lap, her grin and everything about her just being wonderful. And as she talked I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what had happened. Every time I looked at her, the love that I feel for her is mixed with guilt, mixed with some kind of responsibility. Now she will forever be protected from the pain that Edward described and every one of the Pack will keep her away from all forms of danger. Still, Lex wouldn't like that. Alex loves the danger (despite what she says) and she wouldn't give this up for a normal life if her life depended on it. I would rather have us as high school sweethearts, destined to live our lives out and growing old together and then eventually ending up on a porch, old and wrinkled and watching our grandchildren run around. I would rather we die of old age rather than pain and murder.

"Now we need to get you skirts, tops, dresses, shoes, bags, hair-ties, bows, sweaters—," Sue would've gone on forever had Sam not interrupted (bless him and his courage). "Sue, do you honestly think Alex would need all of that?" Sam laughed aloud. Oh, dear Jesus. He was willing to get his ass kicked by my love's step-mother. Sue instantly narrowed her eyes at Sam, sitting down at the seat beside him. I frowned at this as I glanced between the two. Alex looked…pitying. Yeah, he was just in that deep. I kept my hand easily placed at Lex's hip as she leaned against my chest, no longer caring about any of the Pack seeing us being this intimate or calling me a pussy (which they will later when Lex can't hear and kick their ass).

"Ugh, we gotta head out, honey; you start Driver's Ed today!" Sue seemed completely energetic and completely moody. So note to self: manage not to comment on this. Sue might just kick my ass. Lex wrinkled her nose ever-so-cutely as she reached up and scratched at the scalp of her head, a trait that she didn't exactly want to do something. "Um, Sue," Lex began, frowning to herself. Sue raised her eyebrows. "The Cullens suggested that I take a, um, Driver's Ed class with one of their, ahem, private teachers." Alex finally announced. I turned to stare, shocked beyond belief. Of course we'd all known that a driver's license would be a problem as every time she would go in to renew the license, they might notice that she doesn't age. But then again, we'd never thought about how the Cullens have the same problem. We never think.

"Oh," I had no clue as to how this seemed to put off Sue. "Alright; I mean, you should go to one of their…teachers…I mean, you're meant to stop aging soon so it'll be fine…" And this part honestly caught me off guard as well as everyone else. No one had thought to tell the parents that Lex had stopped aging. I had never thought she'd put it off. Alex reached behind her ear, scratching at that spot; yet another trait. Okay, let's just say she gets itchy when she doesn't want to do something. "Sue, how about we have a family dinner tonight when I get home?" Alex actually seemed a bit cheerful when she said this but then again, she was a brilliant actress when things weren't that big.

I don't understand how Alex having already stopped aging wasn't a big deal but Alex didn't seem to think it was so…yeah. "Sure! That's a fantastic idea. Oh, but can we have lasagna? I've been craving lasagna so much!" Sue was definitely on her mood-swings. "Okay, sure. Do you want take out or homemade? I'll ask my dad if you want homemade." Alex answered, her smile faltering just a second. I squeezed Alex's hip, attempting to reassure her however she just glanced worriedly to me. She didn't want me to give a sign that something was wrong. "Oh, if I smell it cooking then I might lose my appetite. Let's just order in!" Sue cried out, her grin huge. God, to be honest I was scared as hell of her.

"I gotta head over to the Cullens, anyways; I'll take you," I announced to Alex. Though Sue faltered a bit, she didn't seem any bothered by this. Paul cocked an eyebrow in my direction. Did I mention that I hated him for having us send out the mind-reader? Well, then again I can't really blame him; Ed would've found out no matter what. If he'd just spent a second with Alex he would've been able to trudge it up in a second. Lex grinned in my direction, her entire being proud and glad. "'Right, we can head out now." Alex murmured to me, her eyes glancing in the direction of my lips. Something told me if she thought this was a trap to make out with her, she'd be fine with it.

"Stop it; you're heading to a mind-reader's house." Paul snorted. Instantly Alex frowned. She knew now that even if Ed hadn't known before, he would know now. "Of course we'll keep it under control." I hurried to answer. I didn't want Alex knowing that I knew about her incident. "Okay, let's go." I announced, plucking up Alex's legs as I stood. Instantly I was carrying her in the way that I would love to in a matter of two years. In two years, she would be legal (as far as anyone else knew) and in two years, we could instantly get married. In two years, I could be the happiest man on Earth (okay, half man). Alex released a squeak, instantly wrapping her arms around my neck to keep from falling (even though I'd never let her fall). I was sure that she wouldn't get hurt if she fell but that didn't get rid of the fear.

"Off we go!" I exclaimed, shifting Alex to one arm only, just to point at the door with a proud look. I was definitely going to be Lex's knight in shining armor. "Fine, fine, fine; let's just go before you decide to make me face-plant in the dirt." Lex remarked, rolling her beautiful green eyes.

:::::::

"No one's brought it up," I assured Ed as I paced the doorway, attempting to make sure that no one in this house entered through the study door. Though I was sure that everyone in this house could hear, I had no clue if they understood. "I managed to inform my family; I wish not to keep secrets from them." Edward answered with a self-reassuring nod. And though I was positive that if Lex ever found out that everyone knew, the more people the worse, I was somewhat reassured by the fact that I was not the only one who knew of what happened. The entire Pack and now the Cullens knew of her incident and I felt that others could understand me rather than have me being pulled apart once they discovered this. If Sue discovered this ever happened, she would instantly blame me and I knew that without her approval and Lex's approval things would be very, very rocky.

"No one blames you, Collin. Everyone understands that what had happened had been off of your watch. Even Sam knows it wasn't your fault. In fact, he blames himself." Edward informed me. I frowned at him. Why on Earth would Sam blame himself for my love, my responsibility, being decapitated? Edward flinched at my thoughts, at the mere memory of a memory that wasn't even his own. "He believes that if he hadn't called you out to help, you would've been able to save Alex before she had been thrown into that window." Edward explained. This, however, made no sense. Lex had been thrown into the window on my watch and my watch alone. It had happened right before my very eyes and I had done nothing to protect her.

"At the time you knew that she didn't want to be protected; you knew that she was independent and she does as well. She knows that this is not your fault and she doesn't want you to blame yourself." Edward said. I frowned at him. Maybe I'd come to Edward just for this; just to reassure myself that I wasn't blamed; that I couldn't be blamed. I snorted suddenly as I remembered Sue and Emily's discussion before we had left. "Did you hear anything about school shopping?" I chuckled to Edward as I paused in front of the study door, jamming my hands into my cut-off's pockets. Edward chuckled as well, obviously remembering something.

"Oh, definitely; she was definitely afraid to go shopping with her step-mother and Emily who wouldn't be sympathetic at all." Edward chuckled. A booming laugh echoed through the entire house as Emmett had obviously heard. I grinned, knowing that this was brilliant. Emmett was the most humorous in the family and if he knew then he could lighten the mood as much as possible. Having him know was definitely a pro for me.

**September 1st, 2011: First day of school: Alex PoV:**

I grimaced at the entirety of the school. Though the Tribal School was very small, for a very small population, it still seemed too large for me. I was a very small person and it appeared that I might be shrinking. I was somewhat glad that Sue had forced me to wear high heels in the school since I was so short. However my step-mother had also forced me to shove myself into a tight-as-all-living-hell black sweater, the sleeves draping off of my arms in wide light curtains yet the torso nearly suffocating me, and wool pleated pinstriped skirt along with a set of leggings. The shoes were a set of very, VERY high odd heels; they appeared to be black and white Converse on super-thin stilts. They were cute and very sporty however this was weird.

My step-mother had gone on to convince me that since she was "becoming as large as a brick-house", she wanted me to look at least somewhat sexy. My father had only gone with the skirt as long as I wore leggings. "Why can't I just skip this and go to Italy?" I grumbled, irritated with myself for having gone along with this. I could've easily boarded the next flight to Italy instead of going to the first flight of school. I would've been fine with shopping in Italy and coming back pricelessly.

Sue had also somehow convinced me (I was half-asleep) to wear makeup in the lightest tone. My hair had grown just past my shoulders, appearing darker than it was yet still a vibrant red. My step-mother had dressed me in a coat of cherry-red lipgloss and the lightest of all white eyeshadow. I had managed to fully surpass the driver's test within the first week (though I was fully tempted to crash the car) and had managed to snag a car; just a simple Ford Diesel truck. It was simple, black and not too flashy. Not to mention the entire parking lot was practically full of trucks so I blended right in however was just a bit cleaner than the other cars.

"We could've walked," Jason grumbled as we stepped out of the truck and fell to the ground. Jason had miraculously grown several inches above me however was just as pale. His dyed black hair had faded at the tips, slowly bringing back the vibrant Irish red in his hair however I suppose he was proud to have colored tips. His piercings had all been replaced with a gage the size of my thumb, the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. It'd been a miracle that he had convinced dad he could do that. Sue had screamed so loud our ears were left ringing for hours. Dad had cracked up at Sue's reaction before insisting that it was permanent and he can't do a thing about it now. Dad was oddly happy about the disgusting unnatural holes in my brother's body.

He had gone all out, decked in black. On me, black was a natural color; on him, it was an emo color. So that made us the Goth twins (thank you _so_ much, Jason). He wore a completely black set of jeans, a studded belt that might get him in trouble later and amazingly he had trudged out his old black leather jacket and a V-neck. He wore a set of Converse that appeared to be the same kind as mine except without the super-heels.

And somehow, I don't know how, but somehow Jason had not yet discovered a razor so his chin was completely stubbly in vibrant red stubble that clashed with his hair. It covered all around his chin and just barely over his lip. He looked a lot older than he is. He was fifteen and weird. Maybe he would stop aging like me (hey, we're twins! It could happen) and look as old as he does now.

"Shut up, Jason," I grumbled as I shut my door and pressed the automatic lock button. Jason rolled his never-gonna-change green eyes that completely matched mine before moving ahead of me. Don't think I missed the stares that several of the local girls sent him and his butt and this is all I have to say to that: EW! I rolled my eyes at the typical reaction before I set off, my heels clicking against the pavement and my messenger bag banging against my hip. The moment that I stepped past the lot of cars several wolf-whistles rang out. I turned to glare in the direction of the whistlers, nearly expecting it to be Paul or one of the guys however I doubted as much.

Instantly my eyes lay upon a boy, one of several in a crowd. And don't even go there; he didn't catch my eye because he was cute (not that he wasn't but I'm totally in love with my soul mate, thank you very much). It was because he was staring straight at me, attempting to smolder and smirking wildly. He was surrounded by several boys in the group, nearly all of them wearing thick blue and white letter jackets with a wolf on the heart. All of them appeared very cute but not my type and this boy was definitely not my type. If anything he looked like my brother (ew).

His eyes were a dark color; obviously a dark brown yet looked nearly black. They were perched neatly beneath a set of thin eyebrows and perfectly placed in a coat of russet skin yet nothing like the velvety tone of my Collin. He wore a blue t-shirt beneath the jacket he wore and his hands were jammed messily into his jean pockets. His feet were cloaked in a set of deep blue Vans. His hair fell lightly around his face, swung to the right as his right ear seemed to be pierced with an emerald stud. His chin was clean-cut but he definitely looked the part of the jock. He was nowhere near my type.

"Sensa possibilità," I chuckled to myself, the Italian translation ringing in my head: No chance. I walked further on, ignoring his continuous smirks and confident smiles. "Quarterback; Brett Draco," Kim announced with a clear of her throat as she stepped up to me. I smiled at the shy girl that I somehow knew so well. "Doesn't matter to me, Kimmy cub," I chuckled as I swung an arm around her tan shoulders. She had actually gone cute for the first day of school. Her hair was fully straightened and she appeared to have blush on but I could never tell if it was real or no. She looked so small yet so tall beside me. She wore a purple vest over a black tank top and a set of dark-wash skinny jeans, hugging her waist. Her feet, however, were in a pair of black leather flats so she was on her soles whereas I was lifted to normal height.

"You look absolutely pretty, K-cub," I announced as I kept my arm wrapped around her waist. Kim grinned at me as she glanced me over. "You do too; I actually like that outfit." She responded as we walked down the hallway, my heels clicking against the linoleum. Kim smirked in my direction as the several masses of teenagers seemed to part for the pale one coming through; me. I stuck out like a sore thumb in snow. "Your brother made a huge scene earlier, looking like he was about to combust with confidence." Kim chuckled. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I thought of this. "The girls in the school all think he's pretty cute. I mean, he is but I have Jared so I'm pretty satisfied with what I've got." Kim rambled. I stuck my tongue out in more distaste as we discovered the front office.

"Hardly; my brother is anything but cute. I don't understand what teen girls are thinking when they see him and honestly I would hate to be Edward at this time." I scoffed as I unwrapped my arm from her waist to open the door and enter the office. Kim entered behind me, obviously planning to show me my classes and such. However someone else had a different plan. "Collin," I acknowledged with a fine smirk upon my face as Kim cocked an eyebrow at my lovely soul mate. Collin looked even hotter than usual in a full set of dark-wash jeans and a tight-as-all-fuck t-shirt. His hair draped slightly around his face yet it was nothing like Brett or my brother's hair. His lovely grey eyes stared at me, the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen and especially in a perfect moment like that.

"Alright; you obviously have someone to show you around school." Kim chuckled before she began backing out the door. Collin chuckled as we watched her leave, a funny thing. She was probably heading straight to Jared.

The two would most likely "celebrate" their first day as seniors. "Okay, ready to go?" Collin asked once I'd grabbed my schedule from the nice secretary. "Yep." I answered with a grin. I was definitely ready to be a junior at fifteen/sixteen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I coughed and hacked as the floorboards creaked beneath me. I turned only to pull in the ladder that I had let down in my odd moment. I reached up, plucking the string on the single light-bulb to illuminate the room and once more give me sight…only after the spots went away (-_-). The moment that I saw the object of my affection, the only string I had with my mother left, I dashed to it. I ignored the rough floorboards against my feet, the thick musk in the air. Everything was irrelevant as far as I knew. I placed my hands, palm-down, on the old wooden trunk. The leather belts and the handles all appeared so worn, so beyond my mother's time. It was too old to have originally been my mother's…unless she was like me.

I'd already come to the conclusion that I had come from my mother's side as dad was nowhere near immortal and seemed to have had no clue in this situation. I frowned to myself as I reached down to unbuckle the belts which they easily gave into. It wasn't very hard to see what my mother had stored in this chest she had always kept secret from all of us. Several books upon books were stacked however there was enough room to give way to one glass box, presenting the shape of a large cube. I instantly recognized the tangled masses within and clunks to be my mother's jewelry. She sucked at keeping organized thoughts much less jewelry.

I chuckled to myself as I withdrew the cube from the chest, pulling it over the side however not without difficulty. The cube was rather heavy as it held massive amounts of jewelry that my mother would never even wear. Instantly I spotted the glimmers of rings and diamonds within the cube. I lifted the lid ever so gently and let it drop against the side of the chest beside me. I reached forward, instantly cramming my hand into the depth of the box and feeling the chains and strings swell against my hand. "Damn," I murmured to myself as I finally found something not even remotely as hard as the others. I pulled out what appeared to be a ring.

It had a smooth banner with a large pendant, a large black pendant with a woman painted in white or carved or something. It was beautiful and appeared very old. Hesitant as all ever could be, I slid the banner onto my ring finger and peered at how large it was on my hand. Then, just as I was looking, something amazing happened. If anyone says that there was a glowing light or a blinding angel from a ring, that person's a Deusch-bag. But instead what felt like a stream of gold ran through my hand, appearing an odd shade of blue from on top of the skin. The stream ran thickly through my arm, running all the way up to my shoulder. And when I took a breath, all felt so clear, so empty and just…careless. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. However I knew these things, these feelings of carelessness and freedom, came with some sort of consequence. And that feeling was cut off the moment that ring left my finger.

Though I kept the ring out, shutting the box of jewelry closed and kept the ring nearby. I gently placed the box back within the chest, not completely understanding what had happened. However when my soul mate is a werewolf, my friends are vampires, and I am a creature unknown I know better than to ask or disbelieve. I reached my hand out, gripping onto the first book that my hand came in contact with. I lifted the softly worn book and placed it on the ground, directly next to the ring. The book's cover was soft and careful, very old, and the pages stuck out, ripping from the spine. The only thing holding the entire book together was a flurry of a frayed purple ribbon, chewed and eaten at by moths and age.

When I went to pull the ribbon away from the book, the remains were hardened and very fragile, nearly instantly crumbling in my hand. The book sprung open, stretched from use though I doubted there'd been much use in this book for the past…twenty years at least. Instantly I placed my hand upon the book to shut it nicely. I patted the sides of the book, tucking the pages beneath the cover the best I could. I finally decided that this attic was in no way the best place for reading so instead I stood with the book in hand and the ring in the other hand, making my way to the mouth of the attic.

It was a hard thing to do, shutting that chest was. Not that it was heavy or unwilling but this was my only tie to a woman who had more secrets than possibly even me. With as many books in that chest, I couldn't dare believe that this was all simply a case of insanity and scribbles. My mother was the same as me. My mother was immortal.


End file.
